Back at home
by dcasimir
Summary: Après avoir disparu 5 ans, Oliver revient chez lui en espérant retrouver sa vie d'avant avec les siens mais son secret ainsi que ceux de ses proches lui permettront-ils de vivre la vie dont il a tant rêvé durant ses 5 années loin des siens? Merci à Delicity-Unicorn pour son investissement.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Felicity ouvrait lentement les yeux, prenant conscience de son environnement. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, à la télévision se jouait le générique du second film de la soirée. Elle écouta les bruits qui l'entouraient, tentant de comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Ça devait être la télévision pensa-t-elle en se redressant. Elle saisit la télécommande, puis éteignit l'écran. Elle s'étira, sursauta quand le vacarme reprit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Quelqu'un était en train de tambouriner à sa porte. Elle attrapa l'une des battes de base-ball qu'elle avait déposées dans son porte-parapluie, puis se positionna dos à la porte. Elle regarda dans le juda **s** puis poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle détacha la chaîne de sécurité et ouvrit la porte sur un Tommy au teint cireux.

« Tommy ? » S'exclama-t-elle surprise de le voir sur le seuil de la porte à une heure si tardive.

« Oh mon dieu tu vas bien. » S'exclama-t-il en avançant, la serrant dans ses bras, fermant la porte à l'aide de son pied. « Moira a essayé de t'appeler à plusieurs reprises mais tu ne répondais pas. » Dit-il d'un ton alarmé. « Où est ton téléphone ? »

« Euh... » Felicity parcourut la pièce du regard et ne le vit pas. « Je pense l'avoir laissé dans la voiture. » Dit-elle simplement.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle avait toujours son téléphone à proximité, mais la journée avait été un cauchemar sans nom et elle était rentrée chez elle tellement épuisée qu'elle en avait oublié son téléphone dans la voiture.

« Tommy est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle vit que son ami ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

« Oui... » S'exclama-t-il. « Je vais plus que bien. » Il lui sourit, puis la serra dans ses bras une nouvelle fois avant de la relâcher doucement.

Felicity ne comprenait pas du tout ce que Tommy faisait. Ils étaient tous deux très proches et ce n'était pas la première fois que Tommy lui montrait de l'affection, mais de la sorte, jamais, sauf lorsqu'il était ivre. Elle huma l'air et se rendit compte que Tommy ne dégageait aucune odeur d'alcool. Il était donc sobre. Enfin ce fut ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à sa prochaine phrase.

« Il est vivant Felicity. » Dit-il avec sérieux serrant fortement ses biceps de ses mains, la secouant légèrement afin d'obtenir une réaction de sa part.

Felicity secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas du tout de qui son ami voulait parler et encore moins ce qu'il faisait chez elle à une heure aussi tardive pour lui sortir ce genre de chose.

Devant sa mine confuse, Tommy la relâcha. « Tu n'as pas entendu les informations n'est-ce pas ? Il est vivant Felicity, ton mari est vivant. »

Felicity ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle suivit Tommy au salon qui alluma la télévision sur la chaîne des nouvelles et se figea. A l'écran elle se vit avec son mari à la sortie d'un restaurant, heureux. Oliver lui souriait, ses yeux brillant d'amour pour elle.

« Oliver Queen a été retrouvé vivant sur une île près des côtes chinoises... » Felicity n'écoutait déjà plus, tout ce qu'elle retenait c'était que son mari était en vie, qu'il l'avait toujours été. Elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri d'effroi avant que ses genoux ne cèdent sous le poids de cette révélation. Elle tomba lourdement sur le canapé, choquée.

« Felicity ? » L'appela Tommy qui s'agenouilla près d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« C'est...impossible Tommy... » Réussit-elle à dire. « Il est mort Tommy... il l'est... » Ses mots furent étouffés par ses sanglots.

Elle avait espéré durant plus de deux ans et avait fini par se faire une raison, son mari, l'amour de sa vie ne reviendrait jamais. La mer l'avait emporté, de même que Robert et jamais plus elle ne connaîtrait le bonheur. Depuis la mort d'Oliver, sa vie n'avait pas été joyeuse, elle avait vécu plus de choses à vingt deux ans que la plupart des filles de son âge, ayant eu son lot de malheur et depuis peu elle reprenait doucement le dessus.

« Ils mentent Tommy... »

« Non... non.. je sais Felicity que pour toi ça semble irréel... mais c'est vrai... il est vivant... » La convainquit Tommy en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Moira lui a parlé... »

« Moira lui a parlé ? » Répéta-t-elle en se redressant, assimilant ce que Tommy venait de lui révéler. « Quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? Je dois la voir ? Nous devons y aller maintenant Tommy. » Dit-elle en se levant, se précipitant dans l'entrée, attrapant son manteau rose en laine qu'elle se précipita de passer avant de courir dans le dressing pour s'emparer d'une paire de chaussures confortables.

0#0

Tommy n'eut pas le temps de tirer le frein à main que Felicity sautait de la voiture, courant vers la porte d'entrée du manoir des Queen qui s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme. Moira la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle.

« Ma chérie... je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. » Dit Moira en se détachant d'elle, la détaillant du regard.

« Je... tu lui as parlé ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. « Comment allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? » Elle pressa Moira de questions, mais elle voulait savoir.

« Il rentre Felicity. Il sera chez nous au levé du jour. » L'informa Moira qui tenait ses mains entre les siennes. « C'est un miracle ma chérie... un miracle... » Finit Moira avec des larmes dans la voix alors que Felicity se mit une nouvelle fois à sangloter.

Moira la serra contre elle, la réconfortant avant de l'emmener dans le salon où le reste de la famille patientait.

« Liscy... » S'écria Thea en la voyant, se levant et se jetant sur sa belle-sœur. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire... » Pleura-t-elle en prenant Felicity dans ses bras. « Il est en vie. »

Felicity essuya ses larmes, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était vrai, Oliver était en vie, elle allait bientôt le voir, le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle prit place dans le sofa aux côtés de Tommy, posa sa tête contre son épaule, alors que celui-ci enroula un bras autour de son corps.

« A-t-il dit autre chose ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement à Moira.

« Juste qu'il avait hâte de nous voir. » L'informa Moira. « Nous n'avons pas parlé longtemps... il était sur un bateau et la ligne était mauvaise. J'ai eu des informations du consulat juste avant que tu n'arrives et ils m'ont informé qu'il prenait un vol rapidement. Il sera bientôt avec nous chérie. »

Des milliers de questions affluèrent dans sa tête. Voudrait-il la voir ? Se souviendrait-il d'elle comme elle se souvenait de lui, de leur histoire, de leur amour ? L'aimait-il toujours ?

« Hé, hé Felicity. » Dit Tommy en la secouant doucement. « Reviens avec nous ma belle. Où étais-tu partie ? » La questionna-t-il.

« Oh tu sais... » Répondit-elle simplement ne voulant pas trop en dire, secouant la tête.

« J'imagine... mais ne pense pas à ça.. d'accord ? »

Felicity hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Tommy avait raison, elle ne devait pas penser à ça pour le moment. Elle verrait le moment venu.

0#0

Felicity n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pensant sans arrêt à Oliver, imaginant leurs retrouvailles, priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas oublié. Elle se leva du lit peu avant quatre heures. Elle passa sous la douche, s'habilla simplement avant de descendre à la cuisine où elle trouva Moira une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, des cernes sous les yeux, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir dormi plus qu'elle. Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit les pieds de Felicity traîner sur le sol.

« Je... je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Dit simplement Felicity en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Pareil pour moi. » Moira lui sourit, tendit un bras, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Felicity ne se fit pas prier, elle prit place à côté de Moira qui se pencha vers elle et pressa un baiser sur sa joue. Moira était plus qu'une belle-mère pour Felicity elle était son amie, sa confidente, de même que Thea. Quand la famille avait perdu les hommes de la maison, elles s'étaient toutes les trois soutenues pour ne pas sombrer et cette épreuve avait renforcé les liens qui étaient déjà très fort à l'époque.

Felicity avait connu Oliver à l'université, ils étaient rapidement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une fête qu'avait organisé Tommy et entre eux ça avait été le coup de foudre. Felicity n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque, Oliver vingt ans, mais la différence d'âge ne les avaient pas effrayé au contraire. Felicity était très mature pour son âge et paraissait la plupart du temps aussi âgée que lui par son comportement, sa façon de penser, d'étudier.

Moira l'avait aimée dès l'instant où elle l'avait rencontrée et s'était vite aperçue que ce que les deux jeunes partageait été bien plus que de l'amour. Ils avaient une connexion qui allait au-delà de ce qu'un amour de jeunesse était.

Oliver l'avait demandée en mariage peu après l'obtention de son diplôme et elle avait accepté. Elle avait dix-neuf ans et malgré sa jeunesse, savait au fond d'elle, qu'Oliver était l'homme de sa vie. Ils s'étaient mariés l'année de ses vingt ans. Ça avait été un mariage des plus discret, Oliver et Felicity n'avaient pas voulu faire la une des journaux et Moira et Robert avaient accepté leur demande sans sourciller. Ils s'étaient mariés en hiver dans l'intimité du manoir, avec leurs familles et leurs amis proches.

Ils avaient ensuite acheté un loft en plein centre-ville, proche de QC et depuis Felicity n'avait pas quitté son logement. Elle en avait été incapable. Ça avait été leur nid d'amour durant plus de six mois. Oliver et elle s'étaient aimés dans cet appartement et celui-ci la rattachait à son mari.

« Je me souviens encore de leur départ comme si c'était hier. » Chuchota Felicity.. « Ils étaient si heureux de partager ce moment entre hommes. »

« Ils l'étaient. Robert m'avait sans cesse sollicité afin de savoir si les activités qu'ils avaient prévues plairaient à Oliver. » Moira sourit, se souvenant encore de ces moments.

« Je... je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. » Murmura Felicity, ne voulant pas dire les mots à voix haute.

« Je sais chérie, moi non plus... » Avoua Moira à demi-mots. « Je pense que tant que nous ne l'aurons pas vu en chair et en os, nous aurons du mal à y croire. »

Moira pressa doucement ses mains avant de se lever. « Café ? » Proposa-t-elle à Felicity en jetant un œil sur la Nespresso.

« S'il te plaît. » Répondit Felicity.

0#0

Oliver se tourna dès qu'il entendit le bruit de la porte. Il souffla alors que sa mère pénétra dans la pièce, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours elle, bien apprêtée, bien coiffée et paraissait toujours aussi sûre d'elle. Elle le détailla du regard avant de s'approcher de lui, posa ses mains sur son visage.

« Mon beau garçon... » Murmura-t-elle avant de l'enlacer et le serrer contre elle.

« Maman... » Soupira Oliver, la serrant dans ses bras à son tour, humant son odeur qui n'avait pas changée.

Moira se décala, traça le contour de son visage de ses mains, des larmes maculant son visage. « Je... je suis si heureuse Oliver. » Pleura-t-elle.

Oliver ferma les yeux un instant avant de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras et la serrer contre sa poitrine. « Felicity... » Murmura-t-il si doucement qu'il n'était pas certain que sa mère l'ait entendu.

Depuis son arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, il n'avait fait que de penser à elle. Se posant des tonnes de questions à son sujet, mais celle qui revenait sans cesse était : et si elle avait refait sa vie ? Cette question l'avait tourmentée durant ces cinq longues années et depuis son retour elle persistait parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si sa femme était avec un autre.

« Elle... »

Moira n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme. Oliver leva les yeux, la détailla. Elle était belle, plus belle que dans son souvenir, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, son corps avait changé, lui paraissant à première vue plus musclé. Il lâcha sa mère, se décala et avança vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte que ses bras se resserrèrent autour de sa petite taille. Il pressa son visage contre son cou, laissant ses larmes couler. Elle était là, elle était venue le chercher, elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Felicity était pressée contre sa poitrine, tenant fermement sa chemise, sanglotant contre lui. les mains d'Oliver faisaient des va-et-vient sur son dos en signe d'apaisement, l'une d'elle trouva sa place derrière sa tête qu'il berça doucement contre sa poitrine.

Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, Oliver desserra sa prise, voulant la voir, la toucher. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, la détailla du regard. « Tu es toujours aussi belle... » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu... tu m'as tellement manqué. » Il renifla, essuya ses larmes du revers de son bras, avant de reporter son attention sur sa femme. Elle leva ses mains et tout ce qu'Oliver put voir à ce moment fut sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance. Celles qu'il lui avait offertes. Un soulagement le parcourut à la vue des bijoux, elle était toujours à lui. Il souffla doucement, heureux. Il baissa la tête alors que les mains de Felicity se posèrent sur son visage puis il pressa son front contre le sien.

« Je... » Aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle avait tant à dire, mais en même temps ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

« Chut...ne dis rien. » Dit Oliver avant de presser un baiser sur son front. « Ne dis rien. » Il le serra de nouveau contre lui, ferma les yeux.

Le moment fut rompu par l'entrée d'un médecin.

« Désolé... » S'excusa-t-il en voyant qu'il rompait les retrouvailles. « Je passais juste pour vous informer que vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez.

Moira le remercia puis la porte se referma sur le médecin les laissant de nouveau en famille.

« Nous devrions y aller. » Dit Moira en regardant tour à tour Oliver et Felicity sachant que ce n'était pas sain de traîner plus longuement dans cet hôpital. Elle jeta un œil sur Felicity avant de reporter son attention sur Oliver.

« Je devrais me changer. » Leur fit constater Oliver en balayant son corps d'un signe de main.

« Oui... j'ai emporté des vêtements. » Lui dit Moira en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle s'empara du sac qu'elle avait oublié près de la porte. « J'ai pris un vieux survêtement. » Dit-elle contrite.

« Ce sera parfait maman, ne t'en fais pas avec ça. » Il saisit le sac, reporta son attention sur Felicity qui n'avait pas bougé, ni émis le moindre son depuis le départ du docteur, elle semblait figé, en dehors d'elle-même.

« Va te changer Oliver... je vais prendre soin d'elle. » Lui dit Moira en avançant vers Felicity.

Oliver tourna la tête avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Sa mère tenait Felicity par la taille, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Felicity ? Chérie ? » L'appela doucement Moira, ne voulant pas la presser davantage. Elle avait déjà vu Felicity dans cet état et savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas la bousculer. « Hey, tout va bien ma chérie... ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle pour une fois. Nous sommes ici pour de bonnes nouvelles. » Moira pressa doucement les mains de Felicity, puis caressa doucement ses joues. « Felicity ? »

Sa belle-fille bougea lentement la tête, ancra son regard à celui de Moira.

« Tout va bien Felicity. Oliver est de retour. Tout ira pour le mieux d'accord ? »

Felicity hocha la tête. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Oliver qui se précipita au chevet de sa femme.

« Elle va bien maman ? » L'interrogea le jeune homme inquiet pour Felicity. Elle était pâle et paraissait à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux.

« Elle ira bien une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici Oliver. » Répondit sa mère alors qu'elle enroulait un bras autour du corps de la jeune femme, l'aidant à se relever.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle maman. » Demanda Oliver.

Il prit la place de sa mère, enroula son bras autour de sa taille et la mena vers la porte de sortie.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se fit dans le silence. Felicity n'avait pas quitté la poitrine d'Oliver, sa main serrant son sweat-shirt. Elle garda la même position quand ils entrèrent dans le manoir où ils furent accueillis par Walter qui remarqua instantanément que Felicity n'était pas bien.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû l'emmener. » Dit-il discrètement à Moira.

« Je sais... mais elle a insisté... elle m'a dit que ça irait.. » L'informa Moira avec tristesse. « Ça fait quatre ans Walter, je pensais... »

« Je sais... » Dit Walter en pressant doucement ses mains.

Oliver regardait la scène qui se jouait devant lui et se demandait ce que sa mère et cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, murmuraient. Il baissa la tête quand il sentit la main et la tête de Felicity quitter son torse. Elle leva la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire, qu'il lui rendit avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

« Oliver ? » L'interrompit sa mère. « Tu te souviens de Walter ? Il travaillait pour ton père... »

« Oui.. » Dit Oliver se souvenant maintenant de l'homme présent dans la maison où il avait grandi. Il entendit du bruit à l'étage, leva les yeux vers celui-ci.

« Tu as entendu ? » Demanda sa mère.

Oliver hocha la tête, prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne et s'avança vers l'escalier quand il vit une jeune femme en descendre.

« Thea... » Dit-il quand elle fut arrivée sur l'avant dernière marche.

« Je savais que tu étais vivant. » Dit-elle avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son frère. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Tu as été avec moi à chaque instant. » Il la relâcha, tourna la tête et vit Felicity à ses côtés, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'attrapa par la taille, saisit de nouveau Thea qui enroula son bras autour de sa belle-sœur. « Vous avez été avec moi à chaque instant. » Corrigea-t-il en serrant les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, il était rentré, il avait retrouvé sa famille et à présent, tout irait pour le mieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

La journée touchait déjà à sa fin, Oliver n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Tommy était venu lui rendre visite et ils avaient beaucoup discuté, notamment de sport, Oliver avait eu beaucoup à rattraper. Felicity avait été constamment à ses côtés, le touchant sans arrêt, s'assurant qu'il était bel et bien de retour, ce qui avait fait sourire Tommy à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, n'ayant fait qu'écouter, laissant les deux hommes se retrouver sachant à quel point Oliver avait manqué à Tommy et sachant qu'elle aurait tout le temps de discuter avec lui plus tard.

Oliver baissa la tête. La tête de sa femme reposait contre ses cuisses, elle était profondément endormie. Il balaya une mèche de cheveux sur l'arrière pour dégager son visage.

« Je n'en reviens pas... » Dit-il en regardant son ami qui était assis dans l'autre sofa. « Je pensais vraiment qu'elle aurait refait sa vie. »

« Impossible Oliver... » Répondit son ami. « Elle t'aimait trop... elle t'aime trop.» Se corrigea-t-il. Il inspira. « Ça n'a pas été facile tu sais... elle... elle était tellement malheureuse... perdue... »

La poitrine d'Oliver se serra à ses mots. Ça n'avait pas été simple pour lui non plus. Ces cinq dernières années avaient été un cauchemar et ce qui l'avait maintenu en vie, ce qui l'avait forcé à se battre, à tenir le coup c'était son amour pour Felicity, l'espoir de pouvoir un jour la revoir.

« Mec je ne disais pas ça pour te culpabiliser. J'imagine que pour toi ça n'a pas été simple non plus. » Dit Tommy pour le rassurer.

« Non... » Souffla Oliver. « Alors et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » S'intéressa Oliver, voulant changer de sujet, ne voulant pas parler de lui.

« Je travaille dans un bar. » Rit Tommy.

« Un bar ? Vraiment ? Qu'en est-il de la société de ton père ? »

« Hé bien... il m'a coupé les vivres alors j'ai du me débrouiller. Heureusement ta femme est merveilleuse et m'a aidé à ouvrir ma propre discothèque. »

Oliver baissa de nouveau le regard sur Felicity qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle avait lutté durant des heures, voulant profiter de sa présence le plus possible, mais la fatigue l'avait rattrapé et avait eu raison d'elle.

« Il faudra que je passe voir ça. » Répondit Oliver.

« C'est l'ancienne usine de ton père, dans les Glades. » L'informa Tommy.

Oliver se figea à cette révélation. L'ancienne usine, celle qui voulait utiliser pour son futur travail de nuit. Il grimaça, se demandant où il allait pouvoir s'installer maintenant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Oliver ? » Demanda Tommy voyant son ami mal à l'aise.

« Non... non tout va bien. » Mentit Oliver.

« Super! J'ai hâte que tu vois ça. » Dit Tommy avec excitation. « Ça va te plaire Oliver, tu verras. »

« Je n'en doute pas... »

« Qu'est-ce qui va lui plaire Merlyn ? » Demanda Felicity qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

« Mon entreprise ma belle. » L'informa Tommy tout en se levant. « Je vais y aller... bonne soirée vous deux. » Dit Tommy avant de s'éloigner laissant le couple seul.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les plus beaux yeux bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier.

« Hey... » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Reposée... et j'ai faim. » Dit-elle un sourire dans la voix.

« Dans ce cas, allons voir ce que Raisa nous a concocté. » Dit Oliver en l'aidant à se redresser.

0#0

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre d'Oliver. Felicity était dans la salle de bain, se préparant pour la nuit alors qu'Oliver regardait l'extérieur, anxieux. Il n'avait dormi avec personne durant ces cinq dernières années et savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de dormir avec Felicity. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière, il se tourna doucement vers elle et lui offrit un sourire. Elle portait un petit short et un débardeur, ses cheveux étaient retenus dans une queue de cheval et Oliver sourit encore plus en voyant ça, heureux de constater que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

« Tu es magnifique Felicity. » Lui dit-il tout en posant ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez.

Felicity enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle en avait eu envie durant toute la journée, mais s'était retenue devant sa famille et Tommy, voulant montrer un peu de retenue. Oliver la serra contre lui, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres, de son goût.

« J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. » Chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de les picorer de nouveau.

Rapidement le baiser devint passionné, leurs langues se mêlèrent, se taquinèrent, dansèrent dans un rythme lent puis un peu plus rapide. Felicity gémit, elle attrapa la lèvre inférieure d'Oliver entre les siennes, l'aspirant, la suçant, provoquant un gémissement d'Oliver. Elle saisit le bas de son tee-shirt et il rompit le baiser, s'écarta d'elle, la relâchant instantanément, se figeant. Felicity leva les yeux, le regard emplit de questions et aperçut son regard sombre, orageux.

« Oliver ? » Murmura-t-elle, faisant un pas pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, mais celui-ci fit un pas sur le côté, l'esquivant.

« Désolé... je... je vais aller à la douche. » Bafouilla-t-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour elle.

Il ferma la porte, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, agacé, irrité. Il ôta son tee-shirt avec rage, en fit de même avec son pantalon puis se tourna vers le miroir. Il regarda son torse, toucha certaines cicatrices avant de détourner le regard et d'entrer dans la douche. Il y resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes, essayant de rassembler ses idées, ses pensées, essayant de trouver comment il pourra expliquer son comportement à Felicity. Il avait vu dans son regard son incompréhension et au lieu de la rassurer, il avait fui. Il ferma l'eau, sortit de la douche, s'essuya, passa son tee-shirt sale, enroula la serviette autour de son corps puis sortit. Il avisa la chambre et aperçut Felicity devant la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas bougé, était restée là où il l'avait laissée. Il fit un pas en direction du dressing, mais s'arrêta dans ses pas. Il se tourna et la rejoignit. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, les caressa de ses pouces.

« Je suis désolé... » Dit-il simplement avant de lever le regard vers elle. Elle avait des larmes dans les yeux, prêtes à couler. Le cœur d'Oliver rata un battement, il n'avait pas voulu la blesser, ça n'avait pas été son attention. Il avait toujours détesté la voir malheureuse et ses cinq années d'absence n'avait rien changé à ce sentiment. « Felicity... » Chuchota-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Je... je ne voulais pas te blesser... j'ai... j'en ai envie... si tu savais à quel point... mais, j'ai besoin de temps... d'accord ? »

« Ok... » Murmura-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras tout en lui chuchotant un merci. « Je vais aller m'habiller. Je te rejoins dans le lit. » Dit-il tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

0#0

Felicity s'installa dans le lit, attendant Oliver, se demandant ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal pour qu'il se tende à ce point et prenne la fuite. Elle était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, cherchant à quel moment elle avait provoqué cette réaction quand elle en fut sortie par une main posée sur son pied.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Oliver d'une voix douce alors qu'il rampait sur le lit, s'installant à côté d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, le regarda, puis lorgna son oreiller ne sachant pas si elle devait se coucher où si elle pouvait se blottir contre lui.

« Viens. » L'invita Oliver en pressant sa main contre sa hanche, voyant son hésitation.

Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer l'odeur de son gel douche.

« Parle-moi de toi Felicity. » L'invita Oliver.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout... ce que tu fais de tes journées, où tu vis... tout, tout ce qui te passe par la tête et que tu juges bon de partager avec moi. »

« Je... je vis toujours chez nous... » Commença-t-elle. Elle patienta quelques secondes attendant une quelconque réaction, mais Oliver ne dit rien, il respirait calmement, jouant avec ses doigts qu'il tenait entre les siens. « Je travaille dans l'entreprise de ta famille... »

« Notre famille, Felicity... » La corrigea instantanément Oliver ce qui la fit sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu y fais ? » S'intéressa-t-il.

« Je... » Elle hésita, ne sachant pas comment lui dire. « Je suis PDG... » Souffla-t-elle. Elle savait qu'ils en avaient longuement discuté quand ils étaient ensembles et Oliver les avaient toujours vu diriger l'entreprise ensemble, lui en tant que PDG et elle en tant que vice présidente.

« Wow... je suis tellement fier de toi. » Dit-il avec sincérité. « C'est génial Felicity... tu le mérites et je suis heureux que tu aies repris les rennes de l'entreprise. »

Elle leva la tête vers lui, croisant son regard emplit de fierté. « Je... c'était ton rêve Oliver et si tu veux la place... je te la donne... »

« Quoi ? Non... non, je ne vais pas te prendre ce pour quoi tu as travaillé durant ces cinq dernières années. Cette place te reviens Felicity et je ne peux être que fier. » L'assura Oliver.

Rassurée, elle continua de lui parler de tout et de rien, l'informant sur des choses qu'il devrait connaître, bavardant avec lui jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils avaient vite retrouvé leur complicité, c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais quitté, comme si ces cinq années n'avaient jamais existé. Felicity s'endormit heureuse dans les bras d'Oliver et pour la première fois en cinq ans, elle voyait enfin un rayon de soleil percer à travers les nuages.

Oliver fixait le plafond, le radio réveil indiquait trois heures du matin. Il n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil, refusant de laisser le sommeil le gagner, sachant que s'il s'endormait, Felicity ne serait peut-être pas en sécurité. Il savait qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ces gestes durant ces cauchemars et il en avait chaque nuit depuis cinq ans maintenant.

Il repoussa doucement Felicity sur le côté, s'assura qu'elle soit profondément endormie avant de se lever. Il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule. Il parcourut le long couloir, s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il poussa, sachant que la pièce serait vide. Il tira les couvertures du lit, les posa sur le sol et s'allongea sur celle-ci. Il tourna un moment avant que le sommeil ne le gagne enfin.

Il se réveilla en sueur, le corps tremblant. Il se redressa vivement sur ses pieds et saisit par le cou la personne se trouvant proche de lui.

« Ol... »

Une main forte s'écrasa sur la sienne, le poussant. « Oliver ! » S'exclama une voix d'homme. « Lâche ta mère! » Oliver sortit de sa transe, desserra sa poigne, relâchant sa mère.

« Je... je... désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien mon garçon. » L'assura Moira en s'approchant de lui. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ancrant son regard au sien.

« Oui... je... je crois.. »

« Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. Je suis désolée de t'avoir effrayé Oliver. Ce n'était pas mon attention, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« C'est bon maman... » Dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Moira regarda son lit de fortune étalé sur le sol avant de regarder son fils de nouveau. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé sur cette île mon garçon ? » Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Oliver.

« Je vais bien maman d'accord... vous pouvez aller vous recoucher. » Dit-il en s'adressant à sa mère et à Walter.

Ils le regardèrent tous deux avant de quitter la pièce le laissant seul. Oliver pinça l'arête de son nez, inspira et expira. Il avait agressé sa mère durant son sommeil. « Putain... » Claqua-t-il à voix haute tout en donnant un coup de pied dans le tas de couvertures.

« Oliver ? Oliver... »

Il souffla, reprit contenance avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa femme qui l'appelait. Il courut dans le couloir, poussa la porte. Son cœur se brisa quand il entra, Felicity était en larmes, criant après lui.

« Hey, hey... » Dit-il en accourant vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis là Felicity, je suis là chérie. »

« Oliver ? »

« Oui... je suis là. »

« Je... je pensais avoir rêvé... et... »

« Chut, je sais... chut... » L'apaisa-t-il en s'allongeant, l'entraînant avec lui sur le matelas. « Je suis là... je ne vais nulle part. »

« Tu... tu n'étais pas là... » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« J'étais juste descendu pour boire... » Mentit-il. « Calme-toi et essaie de dormir d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse. Il pressa un baiser dans ses cheveux puis l'apaisa en la caressant doucement.

Il la sentit se détendre sous son corps, sa respiration devint lente. Elle dormait. Oliver poussa un soupir.

Il était de retour, mais il savait que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il ferma les yeux et sans le vouloir, tomba endormi.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, posa un bras sur ceux-ci pour se protéger de la luminosité crue qui emplissait la pièce. Il retira doucement son bras, s'adaptant progressivement à la lumière et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit, son lit. « Merde... » S'exclama-t-il. Il se tourna et vit sa femme collée contre lui, dormant paisiblement, son souffle chaud flirtait avec son biceps. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement à sa vue. Elle allait bien. Il ne l'avait pas attaquée durant son sommeil. Elle était saine et sauve.

Il se redressa doucement, essayant de ne pas la bousculer, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il était encore tôt. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son front avant de la quitter.

Il descendit à la cuisine après s'être douché et trouva sa mère en grande conversation avec un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Il s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas les déranger, mais l'homme avait dû sentir sa présence car il tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, alertant sa mère de sa présence.

« Oh mon chéri. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, le prenant dans ses bras, l'enlaçant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Oui maman, je vais bien. » Il lui sourit, un sourire se voulant rassurant, puis embrassa sa joue.

« Viens, je vais te présenter. » Dit-elle en le tirant doucement par la main. « Oliver, voici John Diggle. John, Oliver. »

L'homme se leva, il était plus imposant qu'Oliver, plus grand. Il présenta sa main qu'Oliver accepta. Il la serra et se rendit compte qu'il avait de la poigne et un certaine assurance.

« John est le chauffeur, garde du corps et ami de Felicity. » L'informa sa mère.

« Oh... d'accord. » Dit Oliver en détaillant une fois de plus l'homme. Un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit subitement sachant que cet homme était proche de sa femme.

« Vous avez une femme remarquable, monsieur Queen. » Lui dit l'homme devant lui.

« Je... merci. » Fut tout ce qu'Oliver put dire. Il se tourna vers sa mère qui souriait franchement.

« Café Oliver ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui... » Dit-il en prenant place à table. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de cet homme et il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi.

« Felicity est-elle prête ? » Lui demanda soudainement John.

« Je le suis. » Dit Felicity en entrant dans la cuisine, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle était rayonnante, vêtue d'une robe bleue parfaitement ajustée à sa taille, accompagnée d'une paire d'escarpins assortit à la couleur de sa robe, ses cheveux attachés en une queue.

Elle s'approcha du petit groupe et se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de son ami qui se leva. Il l'enlaça quelques secondes. Secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Oliver qui les détaillait tout deux avec un regard assassin.

« Oliver ? » L'appela discrètement sa mère. « Détends-toi... John et Felicity ne sont qu'amis. » Le rassura-t-elle en voyant son fils lutter contre la jalousie.

Il n'écoutait pas sa mère, ne l'entendait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cet homme, cet inconnu tenant sa femme dans ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il se leva, fit un pas vers eux au moment où tout deux se séparèrent. Felicity se tourna vers lui, leva la tête et vit dans son regard qu'il n'était pas heureux. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine. « Oliver... »

Il baissa la tête vers elle, et la serra dans ses bras, oubliant la colère. Elle était dans ses bras et cela le fit se sentir instantanément mieux. Elle se haussa sur la pointe de pieds et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Bonjour toi. »

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans son cou.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, se délectant de la présence de l'autre sous le regard amusé de Dig et Moira qui s'éclaircit la gorge pour les ramener avec eux.

Elle tendit la tasse de café qu'elle venait de préparer pour Felicity.

« Merci Moira, tu es la meilleure. » Elle sourit, puis posa un baiser sur sa joue tandis qu'Oliver s'essaya sur la chaise qu'il occupait avant son arrivée la tirant doucement vers lui, la faisant tomber dans ses bras.

« Je vois que tu as rencontré John. » Dit Felicity en le regardant.

« Ouais... ma mère nous a présenté. » Confirma-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Tu vas l'aimer. » Murmura-t-elle que pour lui. « Il est génial. »

Oliver doutait de ça, mais il lui sourit en réponse. Elle semblait aimer ce gars autant qu'elle aimait Tommy et si elle était heureuse c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il pouvait faire avec, le tolérer, à condition que ce John ne la prenne par trop souvent dans ses bras.

0#0

Il eut du mal à la voir partir avec lui. Il voulait l'accompagner à QC, rester avec elle toute la journée, mais savait que c'était impossible parce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille qu'elle avait une grosse journée qu'elle ne pouvait reporter. Elle l'avait assuré qu'après ça, elle serait disponible pour le reste de la semaine et qu'il passerait tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Il se rendit donc dans les Glades, dans l'ancienne usine familiale qui avait été transformé en discothèque. La devanture était attrayante et donnait envie d'y entrer. Il descendit de sa moto, retira son casque tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« Tommy ? » L'appela-t-il en entrant dans son antre.

Son ami descendit les escaliers, venant à sa rencontre.

« Hey mon pote. » Sourit Tommy en lui faisant une tape amicale dans le dos. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« C'est... impressionnant. » Dit Oliver en détaillant l'endroit du regard.

« Ça l'est encore plus quand tu vois le monde se presser ici pour s'amuser. » Tommy avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, heureux de présenter sa petite réussite à son meilleur ami.

« Il y a toujours le sous-sol ? » S'intéressa Oliver.

« Euh ouais... » Répondit Tommy ne voyant pas pourquoi Oliver s'y intéressait.

« Tu l'utilises ? »

« Non... pour tout avouer je n'y suis jamais descendu. »

« D'accord.. ça te dérangerait si j'y jetais un œil ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Ce bâtiment appartient à ta famille. » Dit Tommy en le suivant vers l'arrière de la discothèque.

Oliver descendit l'escalier en métal, suivit de près par Tommy. Ce sera suffisant pensa-t-il en se retrouvant au milieu de la pièce.

« Est-ce que je peux l'utiliser ? »

« Que comptes-tu en faire ? » Demanda Tommy, intéressé, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt d'Oliver pour ce sous-sol désaffecté.

Oliver se figea à sa question. Devait-il informer Tommy de son projet ? Devait-il l'inclure ? Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait pensé que tout se déroulerait de la façon dont il y avait pensé, mais la vie réservait parfois des surprises. Il poussa un soupir, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ne répond pas. » Dit Tommy en reculant.

 **Alors pensez-vous que Oliver va lui confier son secret ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour l'intérêt que vous avez porté à ces deux premier chapitres.**

 **Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel engouement et ça fait chaud au coeur.**

 **Delicity-Unicorn merci pour ton investissement.**

 **Olicity-love, ally 84, Angy, Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Je vous mets la ici la fin du chapitre 2...**

Oliver se figea à sa question. Devait-il mettre Tommy au courant de son projet ? Devait-il l'inclure dans son projet ? Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait pensé que tout se déroulerait de la façon dont il y avait pensé, mais la vie resservait parfois des surprises. Il poussa un soupir, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ne répond pas. » Dit Tommy en reculant.

« Si... » Dit Oliver sans vraiment y penser. « Ça risque de ne pas te plaire Tommy. » L'avertit Oliver. « Mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis, rien... »

Il passa les cinq minutes suivante à lui exposer son plan, ses idées, son secret.

« Tu es dingue mec.. As-tu pensé à ta femme ? » Cria Tommy.

« Je ne fais que ça Tommy. C'est pour elle que je le fais, pour vous, pour la ville. »

« C'est des conneries tout ça et tu le sais. » Hurla Tommy... « Ce.. ce n'est pas toi ça... tu n'as jamais été comme ça... »

« Je le suis maintenant Tommy... j'ai vécu des choses horribles et c'est choses font ce que je suis aujourd'hui. » Hurla à son tour Oliver. « Je... je m'installe dans le sous-sol. » L'avertit Oliver sur un ton sans appel. « Si je te l'ai dit c'est pas respect pour notre amitié Tommy. »

« Par respect... tu es fou Oliver... complètement. » Dit Tommy en reculant. « Tu vas te faire tuer. » Finit-il en montant les escaliers.

Il passa la porte, puis s'effondra sur l'un des nombreux tabourets du bar. Il n'en revenait pas, l'homme qui était rentré n'avait plus rien à voir avec son meilleur ami, n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'avait épousé Felicity. Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur. Il courut jusqu'aux toilettes et y déversa son petit-déjeuner.

Il resta un moment assis devant la cuvette, les pensées en vrac, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il avait retrouvé son ami, mais celui qu'il avait eu devant lui quelques minutes plus tôt n'avait rien d'Oliver Queen, cet homme était animé d'une rage et d'une soif de vengeance que Tommy n'avait jamais vu. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec toutes les informations qu'Oliver venait de lui donner, ne sachant pas s'il devait en avertir Felicity.

Elle était peut-être au courant ? Non ! Si elle l'était, elle serait anéantie. Tommy se releva et se fit une promesse à lui-même, ne jamais rien lui dire. Elle avait vécu le pire des cauchemars durant les deux premières années après la disparition d'Oliver, elle était de nouveau bien et semblait heureuse et il ne gâcherait pas tout cela, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il garderait le secret d'Oliver pour lui, secret qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte des toilettes.

« Putain... » Hurla-t-il en rage.

 **Chapitre 3**

Un mois, un mois qu'Oliver était rentré et les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme Felicity l'avait espéré. La première semaine avait été idyllique, ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps libre ensemble, avaient regagné leur loft et vivaient désormais tous les deux. Tout semblait bien parti pour qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse et elle y croyait, mais elle s'était trompée. Oliver n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait connu, il était différent. Son regard était sombre, ses yeux avaient perdu l'étincelle de vie qui y brillait autrefois. Il ne souriait plus et pire que tout il disparaissait tout les soirs sans aucune explication, la laissant seule.

Elle avait essayé d'avoir une discussion avec lui concernant ses sorties nocturnes, mais à chaque fois la conversation finissait en dispute et Oliver partait sans se retourner et ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Tu m'avais promis un dîner Oliver, une soirée. » S'énerva Felicity.

« Je le sais, mais j'ai un empêchement... » Répondit-il calmement ce qui fit encore monter la colère de Felicity.

« Un empêchement ? Tu te fiches de moi non ? Tu ne travailles pas Oliver, tu passes tes journées à... à quoi déjà ? A ne rien faire... »

« C'est ce que tu penses Felicity ? Bien... » Dit-il en tournant les talons ne voulant pas se disputer de nouveau avec elle.

« Et une fois de plus tu fuis... tu n'es qu'un lâche Oliver. » Dit-elle en jetant l'une de ses chaussures sur son dos. « Un lâche. »

Oliver s'arrêta, ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il lui faisait beaucoup de mal ces derniers temps, qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle s'attendait qu'il soit, qu'il la négligeait et il s'en voulait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il était sur le point de faire parler Adam Hunt et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance et évidemment tout ça devait se passer ce soir. Il sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour sa femme, mais celle-ci le rattrapa avant qu'il ne descende la première marche. Elle lui saisit le bras, l'arrêtant dans ses pas.

« C'est qui ? » Demanda-t-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

« Qui ? » Répondit-il ne comprenant pas sa question.

« La femme qui accapare tout ton temps... j'ai le droit de savoir Oliver.. »

Oliver ouvrit la bouche choqué qu'elle puisse penser qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, qu'il la trompait.

« Felicity, je ne suis peut-être plus le même homme, mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. »

« Je ne te crois pas... tu rentres à pas d'heure... tu ne dors jamais avec moi... tu... » Sa voix se brisa, des larmes affluèrent, coulant sur ses joues avant de s'échouer sur le parquet.

Oliver s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il se détestait de lui faire tant de mal, elle ne méritait pas ça, il ne la méritait pas. Il attendit qu'elle se calme avant de la relâcher.

« Je sais que je ne mérite pas ta confiance Felicity, mais je t'assure, je te jure qu'il n'y a personne. » L'assura-t-il en pressant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle ne répondit pas, le fixant simplement, cherchant à savoir s'il mentait où disait la vérité. Elle retira doucement ses mains des siennes puis fit un geste de la tête vers l'escalier, lui intimant silencieusement de partir.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec rage, elle avait voulu être forte, ne pas pleurer, mais ça avait été trop dur pour elle de se maîtriser. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Oliver, il disait n'avoir personne et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Il n'avait jamais su lui mentir et ses cinq années passait loin d'elle ne lui avait pas ôté ce trait. Elle sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua, il était parti. Elle courut dans sa chambre, alluma sa tablette et activa le traceur. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait savoir ce qu'Oliver faisait chaque soir, et où il allait.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'utiliser la technologie qu'elle avait demandé à Curtis de créer pour elle, voulant des réponses de la part de son mari, mais devant son manque de confiance, elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Alors lorsqu'il était sorti de la chambre, elle avait trempé sa main gauche dans le liquide incolore puis lui avait couru après. Elle avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras, frottant le liquide sur sa peau. Ce qui était arrivé ensuite n'était nullement prévu, elle avait une fois de plus voulu des réponses et comme chaque soir elle n'en avait pas obtenu.

Elle fixa le petit point rouge qui se déplaçait sur la tablette, suivant chaque mouvement d'Oliver. Après quinze minutes le point s'immobilisa dans un quartier des Glades.

« Non... » Souffla-t-elle simplement. « La discothèque. » Elle se leva furieuse. Il lui avait menti. Il la trompait, non pas avec une, mais plusieurs filles. Il s'amusait. C'était tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle sut qu'il était là-bas, ne voyant pas ce qu'il ficherait dans un bar bondé de filles si ce n'était pas pour se faire plaisir.

Elle ôta rageusement sa robe bleue, l'arrachant quand elle tira dessus, mais n'y prêta aucunement attention, s'en fichant de ruiner une robe à plus de deux milles dollars. Elle la jeta sur le lit avant de s'enfoncer dans son dressing. Elle en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard vêtue d'un jeans slim noir et d'une blouse blanche, légèrement décolletée. Elle passa ensuite à la salle de bain où elle se maquilla avant d'enfiler sa perruque noire.

Elle arriva à la discothèque une heure après l'arrivée d'Oliver. Elle n'avait pas consulté sa tablette depuis sa découverte, certaine qu'elle trouverait son mari avec une autre femme. Elle s'installa dans un coin, là où elle avait vu sur la piste de danse et le coin VIP. Personne ne l'avait reconnue et personne ne la reconnaîtrait. Elle s'était littéralement transformée en une autre personne.

Elle commanda un cocktail et le sirota tranquillement cherchant Oliver. Il n'était nulle part. Elle sortit sa tablette de son sac, ouvrit l'application et s'aperçut qu'il était toujours là. Elle se leva, emportant son verre avec elle puis fit le tour de la discothèque, cherchant son visage parmi la foule, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle entra dans les toilettes des dames, s'attendant à le trouver là, mais bien sûr il n'y avait personne, excepté des filles plus où moins éméchées qui attendaient pour se soulager. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, avisa la porte des toilettes des hommes, puis s'y engouffra. Personne. Il n'y avait personne.

Elle se précipita vers l'escalier, voulant discuter avec Tommy mais un garde l'arrêta.

« Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas monter. Ce côté-ci est réservé au gérant et à ses amis. »

« Ça tombe bien, je suis une amie de Merlyn. » Cracha Felicity tout en poussant l'agent de sécurité.

« Mademoiselle ! Ne m'obligez pas à vous jeter dehors. » Lui dit-il d'un ton ne laissant pas place à la discussion.

« Bien... bien... » Dit Felicity en levant les mains, se reculant d'un pas. Elle passa sa main sur son front et tira sa perruque sur l'arrière. « Est-ce que je peux voir Tommy maintenant. » Demanda-t-elle en fusillant l'agent du regard.

Il le regarda avec des yeux effarés n'en revenant pas d'avoir Felicity Queen devant lui. « Je... je ne vous avez pas reconnu... » Dit-il en se décalant. « Je... suis désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas... ça prouve que ce camouflage était efficace. » Dit-elle en levant la perruque à hauteur de ses yeux.

L'agent lui offrit un sourire avant qu'elle ne passe devant lui et commence à monter les escaliers.

Elle poussa la porte du bureau de Tommy sans annoncer sa présence.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

Tommy sursauta à son entrée, faisant une rature sur sa feuille de commande. Il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé ce soir et encore moins par une Felicity totalement en colère.

« Qui ? » La questionna Tommy en se redressant sur son siège.

« Oliver. »

« Je... je ne sais pas, vous ne deviez pas dîner ? » Se renseigna-t-il.

« On devait... mais il a annulé. » Dit-elle en s'effondrant sur le siège qui faisait face à Tommy. « Il est ici Tommy et j'aimerai savoir où il se trouve. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu Felicity. »

« Ah non ? » S'énerva-t-elle. « Pourtant il est bien ici. Regarde. » Elle sortit la tablette afin de lui montrer le point rouge sur l'écran. « Non... non, non, non ce n'est pas possible. » Dit-elle en fixant l'écran. Elle relança l'application, mais rien n'apparut. Le point rouge avait disparu.

Tommy se leva et vint derrière elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, mais elle les repoussa, se levant pour lui faire face. « Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, le regard mauvais. « Il est ici Tommy. Je le sais puisque je l'ai équipé d'un traceur. »

« Quoi ? Tu... il le sait ? » Demanda Tommy.

« Non... non il ne le sait pas... mais ce n'est pas le soucis Tommy.» Elle inspira, tentant de se calmer. « Il me trompe ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Il me trompe et t'a demandé de le couvrir ? »

« Quoi ? Non... non il ne m'a rien demandé et je suis certain qu'il ne te trompe pas Felicity. Il n'y a pas un monde où Oliver te tromperait. Il t'aime. » Dit Tommy en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant. » Dit-elle en se reculant. « J'espère que tu ne le couvres pas Merlyn parce que tôt où tard je le saurai et crois-moi, tu ne voudras pas être proche de moi quand ce sera le cas. » Elle tourna les talons furieuse de ne pas avoir eu de réponse, mais encore plus furieuse que le traceur ne soit plus actif.

Curtis lui avait pourtant dit qu'il resterait actif durant douze heures, hors ça ne faisait que trois heures qu'Oliver l'avait sur la peau. Elle monta dans sa voiture, quitta sa place de parking et se dirigea chez l'homme en question.

Elle tapa à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lui ouvrir.

« Madame Queen ? » Dit-il avec étonnement se demandant ce que sa patronne faisait chez lui à minuit passé.

« On m'avait dit que vous étiez le meilleur Curtis, qui vous étiez le numéro un, celui qu'il fallait dans son entreprise. Je vous ai embauché, je croyais en vous et vos capacités sauf que je pense avoir fait une erreur. » Dit-elle fâchée.

« Une erreur ? Quelque chose est arrivé avec le traceur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Il a cessé de fonctionner. Ça ne fait que trois heures et il ne fonctionne plus... » Claqua-t-elle.

« C'est... »

« C'est quoi ? Vous m'avez dit que c'était au point, que tout fonctionnait, que nous pouvions le mettre en vente. A l'évidence vous vous êtes trompé. »

« Quelque chose a du le désactiver... » Dit Curtis, sûr de lui.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Une solution alcoolisée. »

Felicity le regarda avec de grand yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Oliver frotterait son bras avec de l'alcool. « Oh mon dieu... » Dit-elle en se reculant, posant une main sur sa bouche. « Mon dieu. » C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

« Madame Queen, vous allez bien ? »

« Oui... oui... il faut que je rentre. »

Elle tourna les talons, couru jusqu'à sa voiture. Oliver se droguait. C'était ce qu'il faisait. Bon dieu. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? Elle roula jusqu'à chez elle, entra en trombe dans le loft, se dirigea vers le dressing et en vida le contenu, cherchant tout ce qui pourrait se rapprocher de la drogue. Une seringue, des sachets de poudre, tout et n'importe quoi. Elle fit de même avec la salle de bain, mais tout comme dans le dressing ne trouva rien. Elle laissa tout en plan et regagna sa voiture, elle devait voir Tommy de nouveau, devait lui parler de ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

Elle entra dans la discothèque en passant par l'entrée VIP cette fois-ci, se dirigea vers le large escalier, mais s'arrêta quand elle aperçut Tommy franchir la dernière marche et se diriger vers l'arrière de la discothèque. Elle le suivit à distance raisonnable se demandant où il pouvait se rendre. Il entra un code puis la porte se déverrouilla. Felicity patienta quelques minutes avant d'avancer à son tour. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, de toute façon cette discothèque lui appartenait autant qu'à Tommy. Elle connecta sa tablette au digicode et obtint le sésame avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle poussa la porte, entra. Elle la referma doucement derrière elle, évitant qu'elle ne claque pour ne pas alerter Tommy de sa présence. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence jusqu'à ce soir.

Des bruits lui parvinrent de là où elle se tenait, des éclats de voix. Celle de Tommy, de Oliver et une autre voix qu'elle connaissait très bien également. Dig. Elle ôta ses chaussures, avança, descendit l'escalier métallique sans faire de bruit et se figea au bas de celui-ci. Elle avait tout imaginé sauf ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Son mari était torse nu, son corps couvert de cicatrices, mais ce n'était pas le pire, le pire c'était tout l'arsenal qui l'entourait. Des flèches, des armes et un costume vert. Elle poussa un cri qu'elle ne put retenir à la vue de tout l'attirail, et les trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle en même temps.

Oliver fut le premier à réagir, il courut vers elle, oubliant le fait qu'il ne portait pas de tee-shirt et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son torse mutilé, ni même touché.

« Felicity... » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, touchant son bras.

Elle releva la tête, parcouru son torse du regard, avala durement avant de rencontrer ses prunelles.

« Alors c'est à ça que tu passes tes soirées ? » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Tu... tu tues des personnes ? Et moi qui pensait que tu me trompais... c'est... pire que ce que je pensais... mon dieu... » Dit-elle alors que ses jambes faiblirent. Oliver la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, la tenant fermement pour la stabiliser. « Ne me touche pas. » Cracha-t-elle en se reculant. « Et vous, vous saviez et n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher ? » Hurla-t-elle sur Tommy et Dig. « Dig ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui, comment t'es-tu retrouvé là ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec rage. « Non ne dis rien... je... je ne veux même pas savoir... je... » Elle tourna les talons et grimpa les marches deux par deux, voulant fuir cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, s'éloigner d'eux.

Oliver s'avança, voulant la rattraper, ne voulant pas la laisser seule après ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais Dig et Tommy le retinrent.

« Laisse-la mec, elle a besoin d'espace. » Dit Dig.

D'espace ? Depuis quand sa femme avait besoin d'espace ? Felicity n'avait jamais eu besoin de ça, tout ce dont elle avait besoin quand elle n'était pas bien c'était de lui, de sa présence, de ses câlins, et de son amour. Il se tourna vers ses amis avant de regarder de nouveau sa femme qui s'éloignait de lui. Il marcha avec hargne vers le centre de la pièce, tapa sur la table avant d'envoyer son contenu sur le sol.

« Partez... » Dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et quittèrent le repaire inquiet.

Oliver se dirigea vers le mannequin d'entraînement et y déversa toute sa rage jusqu'à épuisement. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son cœur. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tira sur ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que les larmes se présentent. Il avait échoué. Sa femme avait découvert son secret et jamais plus elle ne le verrait comme l'homme qu'il était et voulait être avec elle. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, étendit ses jambes douloureuses, posa durement sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Plus rien ne serait pareil.

Felicity regagna sa voiture en titubant, choquée par cette découverte. Son mari était le justicier de la ville, celui qui avait sauvé des vies, mais qui en avait également pris. La bile lui monta, elle eut un haut-le-cœur et déversa le contenu de son estomac à proximité de la roue de sa voiture. Elle resta un moment appuyée sur la carrosserie, traitant les informations qu'elle venait de découvrir n'en revenant toujours pas que les personnes les plus proches d'elles étaient impliquées dans cette folie sans nom.

Elle sortit la clé de sa poche les mains tremblantes, elle devait fuir cet endroit au plus vite. Elle ouvrit la porte, se mit derrière le volant, inséra avec difficulté la clé dans le neiman. Son corps tremblait de peur, d'effroi, de déception, de colère, et de rage. Elle recula avec hargne, ne prêtant aucune attention à son entourage, enclencha la première et fit crisser les pneus sur le bitume. Elle roula jusque chez elle, des larmes ne cessant de se déverser sur ses joues, brouillant sa vue.

Elle se jeta sur son lit et tapa sur le matelas tout en hurlant sa peine. Son Oliver n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait aimé, c'était un autre homme. Un homme sombre qui prenait des vies sans même sourciller, sans compassion, ni regret. Elle se redressa après un moment, attrapa sa tablette et fit des recherches sur les derniers actes du justicier. Trois personnes avaient perdu la vie de ses flèches et des dizaines d'autres avait été sauvé par cet homme portant une capuche.

Elle inspira, expira doucement, se calmant. Il n'était pas un monstre total, il avait encore quelque chose d'humain en lui pensa-t-elle, sinon, pourquoi sauverait-il des gens ? Elle reposa la tablette à côté d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle pouvait le faire, elle en était certaine. Elle le sortirait de l'obscurité et le ramènerait dans la lumière. C'était son mari, elle l'aimait plus que tout et était certaine que c'était réciproque. Elle se devait de réussir, pour elle, pour eux mais surtout pour lui. Elle sortit la photo qui était dans sa table de nuit, posa ses lèvres dessus. « Je vais le faire, pour toi. » Murmura-t-elle avant de la ranger là où elle l'avait prise.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

 **Voilà la suite.**

 **Un énorme merci à vous tous et toutes qui me lisaient, qui laissaient des messages d'encouragements ainsi que vos impressions. Je suis heureuse que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaise.**

 **Angy oui tu avais raison, il a du lui dire, il n'avait pas le choix au final parce que TOmmy aurait fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard. Concernant Felicity oui, je ne me voyais pas faire autrement surtout qu'elle se posait un tas de questions le concernant. La pauvre.**

 **Olicity-Love merci pour ta review.**

Chapitre 4

Oliver relisait pour la quatrième fois en l'espace de trente minutes les derniers textos de Felicity.

« Oliver s'il te plaît rappelle-moi je m'inquiète. »

« Oliver pourquoi me fuis-tu ? J'aimerai juste que nous ayons une discussion. »

« Je suis venue au sous-sol et tu étais parti. Tu me manques ! »

« C'est le vingtième messages que je te laisse. Trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vu, trois jours que tu me fuis. Si tu m'aimais autant que je t'aime, tu ne me laisserais pas sans nouvelle de toi. Je t'en prie Oliver rappelle-moi où passe me voir. »

Il posa son téléphone sur la table, il la fuyait, elle avait raison. Il voulait la voir plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer, elle lui manquait à chaque seconde qui passait, mais il était incapable de lui faire face. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception sur son visage, ni la tristesse qu'il lui causait.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe qui se trouvait sur la table, la fit tourner entre ses doigts, réfléchissant encore. Il avait tourné le problème dans tout les sens et chaque fois il en arrivait à la même conclusion. Il se leva, attrapa son casque et quitta le sous-sol qui était depuis trois jours devenu sa maison. Il fila à travers les rues de Starling City, s'arrêta devant l'immeuble qui abritait son appartement. Il fit un détour par le garage, s'assurant que la voiture de Felicity n'était pas présente. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la rencontrer et la confronter. Il était lâche, il le savait.

Il pouvait tuer des gens de sang froid, mais faire face à sa femme, à son regard, à son jugement, il en était incapable. La voie était libre, sa voiture n'était pas présente comme Dig lui avait assuré. Elle était au travail et il en fut soulagé. Il entra avec sa clef, s'avança dans l'appartement et se figea à l'entrée de la cuisine. Felicity était attablée au bar, tenant une tasse de café entre les mains. Elle avait une sale mine, ayant des cernes sous les yeux qui étaient rougis par les pleurs.

Elle ne devait pas être là, pourquoi était-elle présente ? La réponse lui vint rapidement, Dig lui avait menti. Il le maudissait, se maudissait de lui avoir fait confiance. Il savait que Dig avait accepté de faire équipe avec lui juste pour assurer ses arrières et rien de plus. Il n'était pas d'accord avec ses méthodes et lui avait fait savoir, mais Dig avait rejoint sa croisade uniquement parce que celui-ci l'avait retrouvé ensanglanté dans une ruelle sombre et qu'il ne voulait pas que Felicity perde de nouveau son mari. Il avait été clair à ce sujet, il ne faisait ça que pour elle.

Dig lui avait sauvé la vie un soir peu après qu'Oliver ait commencé sa croisade, il était passé par là par hasard et avait aidé le justicier à se relever, ne sachant pas qui se trouvait sous la capuche à cet instant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche et découvre qu'il s'agissait de lui. Oliver était gravement blessé et à l'agonie. Dig avait voulu l'emmener à l'hôpital, mais Oliver avec le peu de force qui lui restait avait refusé, le suppliant de l'emmener au repaire.

Il s'était renseigné sur Dig juste après que Moira lui avait présenté le garde du corps et ami de Felicity, et il n'avait pas été déçu de ce qu'il avait trouvé. Ancien militaire avec un brevet de secourisme, maîtrise en art martiaux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait fait totalement confiance ce fameux soir, sachant qu'il le soignerait et garderait son secret. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait eu raison d'avoir confiance en l'homme concernant sa vie nocturne, mais il n'aurait pas dû lui accorder sa confiance concernant son autre vie. Il grogna, en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir rien vu venir.

Felicity leva la tête, descendit du tabouret et avança vers lui. Elle attrapa sa main libre et la serra doucement entre les siennes. Son contact lui avait manqué, son toucher. Il se détendit instantanément quand ses doigts caressèrent le dos de sa main.

« N'en veux pas à Dig... » Murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Ses beaux yeux bleus qui étaient brillant de larmes lui comprimèrent la poitrine.

Oliver poussa un soupir et retira doucement sa main des siennes. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ne pouvait pas se laisser toucher sinon il craquerait, il la prendrait dans ses bras, la câlinerait et lui dirait qu'il est désolé, hors il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Elle s'en saisit sans le lâcher du regard. Elle avisa le tampon et la jeta sur le bar sans l'ouvrir sachant très bien ce qu'elle contenait.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter ça ? » Cracha-t-elle. « Je refuse Oliver. » Dit-elle avec plus de douceur.

« Felicity... » Dit-il las de se battre avec elle. « C'est le meilleur moyen. » Il s'en était convaincu et devait la convaincre. « Je ne suis plus le même homme... je ne suis plus le Oliver que tu as connu. »

« Je refuse de croire ça... je sais que quelque part au fond de toi, tu es là. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Oliver souffla. Ça n'allait pas être facile de la convaincre, de lui faire entendre raison. « Tu te trompes Felicity... »

« Non... non... » Sa voix se brisa. Elle inspira et expira cherchant à se maîtriser, à repousser ses larmes, elle était faible et se détestait de l'être, mais elle était brisée depuis quatre ans et rien n'avait réussi à la relever. « S'il te plaît Oliver. »

« Je suis un meurtrier Felicity. Tu mérites mieux que moi. Tu mérites tellement plus qu'un homme brisé. » Plaida-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Dit-elle en haussant la voix. « Qui penses-tu être pour me dire si je te mérite où pas ? De quel droit te permets-tu de choisir à ma place, Oliver ? » S'irrita-t-elle. « C'est un tas de connerie et tu le sais autant que moi. »

Oliver frotta ses yeux de ses mains, elle était têtue, ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il recula d'un pas, rompant le contact avec elle. « Je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça calmement. » Dit-il en montrant l'enveloppe.

« Tu peux la reprendre. Je ne signerai pas. Je ne l'ouvrirai même pas. C'est tout réfléchi Oliver, la réponse est non. Je me battrai pour nous. J'ai fait l'erreur une fois de ne pas me battre et... » Elle craqua au souvenir. Son corps fut pris de tremblement, elle recula et trébucha sur l'un des tabourets. Oliver s'avança vers elle, la retenant, évitant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Felicity... » Murmura-t-il. Il la serra dans ses bras et elle abandonna tout son chagrin contre sa poitrine. Elle sanglotait de désespoir, tapant sur sa poitrine.

« Ne... m'abandonne pas... Oliver. » Le supplia-t-elle entrecoupée de sanglot. « Ne... m'abandonne pas... »

Oliver la serra plus étroitement, caressa l'arrière de sa tête, tentant de l'apaiser. Il avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi. Sa femme qui était si forte, si belle, si douce, si compatissante, était brisée, il l'avait brisée. Bon dieu quel homme était-il ?

Elle se calma doucement entre ses bras, ne bougeant plus. Oliver la tira doucement dans le salon où il prit place l'amenant sur ses genoux. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, pressant sa tête contre son cou, tenant fermement son tee-shirt, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Après un moment Oliver sentit qu'elle s'était endormie, sa poitrine montait et descendait doucement. Elle était éreintée, tout comme lui et n'avait probablement pas dormi durant ces trois derniers jours. Il se leva avec précaution la tenant avec fermeté.

Il l'amena à l'étage, s'arrêtant devant la porte de leur chambre où il y régnait un désordre sans nom. Le contenu du dressing était rependu sur le sol. Oliver déposa sa femme sur le lit, faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller puis analysa le sol qui lui donnait l'impression que la pièce avait été visité par un voleur. Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulait des réponses, mais la seule personne pouvant lui en donner était endormie dans leur lit. Il souffla, ôta ses chaussures avant de s'enfoncer dans le dressing où il commença à ranger.

Oliver s'arrêta quand il entendit du bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussé. Il se précipita dans la chambre, pensant que Felicity s'était réveillée et avait fui, mais elle était toujours profondément endormie. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre, sans faire le moindre bruit, puis descendit les escaliers tout aussi discrètement, le cœur battant. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez eux. Il posa une main sur son cœur quand il arriva au bas des marches. Sa mère était proche du bar, dos à lui.

« Maman ? » L'appela-t-il tout en avançant vers elle.

Elle sursauta, puis se tourna. « Oliver... tu m'as fait peur. » Dit-elle.

Oliver était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il se retint quand il vit ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Demanda-t-elle en soulevant l'enveloppe, la mettant devant ses yeux.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Répondit-il se sentant agressé par sa mère.

« Elles le sont quand ça touche mes enfants, Oliver. » Se défendit-elle. « Un divorce ? Vraiment ? »

Oliver croisa les bras sur la poitrine, se demandant comment sa mère était au courant.

« Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville Oliver, tout... » Dit-elle en répondant à ses interrogations. « Tu as perdu l'esprit mon fils. Un divorce ! »

« Maman s'il te plaît. » Plaida Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

« Je ne comprends pas Oliver. Vous sembliez si heureux, Felicity était de nouveau heureuse. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse depuis... » Elle se tue, avala durement pour repousser les larmes qui étaient sur le point de tomber. « Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça Oliver. » Dit-elle en reprenant contenance. « Je t'en prie, ne lui demande pas ça. » Le supplia Moira, les yeux brillant de larmes. « Elle mérite un peu de bonheur après tout ce qu'elle a subi. »

« Après tout ce qu'elle a subi ? » L'interrogea Oliver, voyant que sa mère ne lui disait pas tout. Il avait eu le même sentiment plus tôt lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Felicity.

Moira ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle posa une main sur la joue d'Oliver. « Ne lui donne pas cette enveloppe Oliver. Si tu l'aimes autant qu'elle t'aime, ne le fait pas. » Plaida-t-elle.

« C'est justement parce que je l'aime que... »

« Tu lui as déjà donné n'est-ce pas ? » Le coupa Moira avec horreur. « Mon dieu... qu'as-tu fais ? Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle affolée. Elle savait que sa belle fille était fragile psychologiquement, elle savait qu'un petit rien la ferait replonger dans l'obscurité et elle ne voulait pas revivre tout ça, ses angoisses, ses peurs. Felicity allait mieux depuis deux ans, mais restait malgré tout très fragile.

« Elle... elle dort à l'étage maman. » Dit Oliver. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » La pressa-t-il en voyant son état.

« Il ne se passe rien Oliver... » Mentit Moira en reprenant son air stoïque. « Elle a juste été très fragilisée par votre disparition et ça a été difficile Oliver... pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour elle. » Moira inspira un grand coup et reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe. « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Qu'elle se battrait... » Répondit Oliver, restant évasif. « Qu'elle refusait. »

Moira hocha la tête avant de se décaler. « Prends soin d'elle Oliver. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais elle a besoin de toi. Tu es son miracle. » Dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte le laissant seul au milieu de l'espace de vie.

Oliver fixait la porte incrédule. Qu'avait voulu dire sa mère ? La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Quelque chose lui échappait. Plus tôt Felicity avait dit un truc qui l'avait interpellé sur le moment, mais qu'il avait choisi d'ignorer parce que son objectif principal avait été de la convaincre que ce divorce était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux.

Avec tout ce qu'elle a subi ? Qu'avait-elle subi ? « Bon sang. » Dit-il en tapant sur le plan de travail du bar. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Sa femme avait toujours était forte, intelligente, souriante. Elle était la joie de vivre, son rayon de soleil. Il ouvrit les yeux, sortit son téléphone et passa en revu les photos qu'ils avaient prises au cours de ce mois écoulé.

Son sourire n'était plus le même, ses yeux avait perdu de leur éclat, elle était différente. « Merde. » Murmura-t-il. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le voir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu. Que lui était-il arrivée ? Elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, tout comme lui, mais ça ne résumait pas tout. Il refit le point des dernières conversations, quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas, mais il se fit la promesse de le découvrir.

Il regarda la lettre que sa mère avait posé sur le bar, l'attrapa et l'arracha. Non ! Divorcer n'était pas la solution. Il se battrait aux côtés de sa femme, il deviendrait un homme bon pour elle, un homme qu'elle méritait. Il le ferait. On l'avait brisé durant cinq années, lui ayant fait subir les pires atrocités mais en voyant le regard de sa femme sur cette dernière photo, il était certain qu'elle avait vécu une épreuve pire que ce que lui avait enduré. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composa un numéro.

« John ? Retrouve-moi au repaire s'il te plaît. »

Il remonta à l'étage, passa la tête par la porte et son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour sa femme. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, posa une main sur son épaule, la secoua doucement. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, sachant qu'elle était épuisée, mais il voulait l'avertir de son départ, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il la quittait.

« Felicity ? Ouvre les yeux. » Murmura-t-il pour ne pas la brusquer.

« Humm.. » Gémit-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux et les refermer aussitôt faisant sourire Oliver.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je sortais. Je serai de retour dans la soirée. D'accord ? »

« Ne m'abandonne pas... » Dit-elle avec un voile de tristesse.

« Non... je ne t'abandonnerai pas Felicity... j'ai simplement rendez-vous avec John. Je reviens, promis. » Dit-il en pressant ses lèvres contre sa joue. « Rendors-toi, je serai là ce soir. »

Elle se redressa subitement, le visage froissé de sommeil, les cheveux en désordre et il la trouva plus belle à cet instant. « Ne pars pas Oliver... » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Ne me quitte pas... »

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra, sa poitrine se comprima. Bordel qu'avait-il fait ? Elle semblait si fragile. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tira sur sa poitrine. « Je ne te quitte pas Felicity. Je vais me battre à tes côtés. » L'assura-t-il en pressant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je regrette ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je regrette de t'avoir donné cette lettre... je suis désolé, chérie. Je ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Je pensais que c'était mieux pour toi, mais tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux. » Dit Oliver en baissant les yeux sur son visage. « Tout ce que je sais pour le moment c'est que je t'aime et que je vais faire en sorte d'être l'homme que tu mérites et pour ça, il faut que je rencontre John, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Répondit-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

« Je reviens des que nous aurons terminé. »

Il descendit les marches le menant au repaire. John était déjà arrivé. Il était assis sur le bureau, l'attendant. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? » S'empressa de demander Dig.

« Tu m'as menti... » Dit Oliver en avançant vers lui.

Dig resta de marbre à cette accusation ne regrettant pas de lui avoir mentit. Il aimait Felicity et voulait plus que tout l'aider. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent était pour lui venir en aide. « Je l'ai fait pour elle. » Dit Dig sans se démonter. « Elle voulait te parler et tu refusais de la voir donc... »

« Tu as bien fait. » Répondit Oliver avec un sourire. « Nous avons discuté et... » Oliver inspira. « Je voudrais changer Dig... pour elle... parce qu'elle mérite mieux qu'un homme comme moi. »

« Changer ? » Dig haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

« Je ne veux pas abandonner tout ça, parce que tu sais ça, cette capuche fait partie de moi... mais j'aimerai faire les choses différemment... je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. » Avoua Oliver penaud. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai demandé de venir, pour que tu m'aides. »

Dig poussa sur ses mains et se mit sur ses pieds. Il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé entre Felicity et lui pour que celui-ci change d'avis si soudainement. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui faire entendre raison, lui disant qu'il pouvait sauver la ville en s'y prenant différemment, mais Oliver avait toujours repoussé son opinion.

« J'attends tes suggestions. » Dit Oliver devant le silence de l'homme.

Dig esquissa un petit sourire. « Hé bien... tu ne vas pas aimer la première. » Dit Dig en tapotant doucement le bureau de ses doigts. « Je pense que ta femme doit nous rejoindre. »

« Non ! Jamais. » Hurla Oliver à cette suggestion. « C'est trop dangereux. »

« Nous avons besoin d'un support technique Oliver... et ta femme est ce qu'il nous faut... nous la protégerons Oliver. Elle n'aura pas besoin de sortir d'ici de toute façon. »

« Non Dig. Je ne veux pas la mêler à ça. »

« Elle est déjà mêlée à ça mec. » Dit Dig avec calme. « Réfléchit, elle pourrait nous faciliter la tâche. Elle pourrait trouver des trucs sur ces hommes. » Dit Dig en lui montrant le carnet où quelque noms étaient barrés. « Elle est très douée... et grâce à ses talents tu pourrais faire enfermer ces types sans les tuer. Tu m'as demandé des conseils, en voilà un. »

« C'est... » Oliver se prit la tête dans les mains. Dig marquait un point, il savait qu'avec l'aide de Felicity ils seraient une bien meilleure équipe, mais il avait peur pour sa femme.

« Elle ne craindra rien Oliver. Tu devrais en discuter avec elle. Je pense que si elle voyait ce que tu faisais réellement, elle serait fière de toi. »

« J'ai tué des gens Dig... comment pourrait-elle être fière ? »

« Tu en as sauvé bien plus. » Répondit Dig. « Et nous ne parlons pas de ça... tu veux être meilleur et ça, c'est la première solution. Les autres viendront avec le temps. »

Oliver roula jusqu'à son appartement. Durant le trajet il n'avait cessé de repenser à sa conversation avec John. Sur le coup sa proposition lui avait semblé horrible, mais maintenant, arrivé devant chez lui, il la reconsidérait. Il esquissa un sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ça sentait divinement bon, Felicity avait cuisiné son repas favoris et ça lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Il posa son casque dans l'entrée, ôta ses chaussures et s'enfonça dans la pièce, allant à la cuisine où il la trouva en train de refermer la porte du four. Il l'enlaça par derrière, la ramenant contre lui. « Tu as cuisiné ? »

« Oui... des lasagnes... »

« Parfait. » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille, provoquant des frissons sur le corps de sa femme. Oliver la relâcha, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. « Nous devons discuter. » Dit-il simplement en prenant sa main dans la sienne l'entraînant dans le salon.

Le cœur de Felicity se mit à battre rapidement. « Tu as changé d'avis ? » Demanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

« Non... je... je veux te proposer quelque chose. » Dit-il en souriant.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le sofa, tandis qu'il s'essaya sur la table de salon. Il s'avança, prit ses mains entre les siennes. « J'ai beaucoup discuté avec John et... je ne veux pas arrêter ce que je fais Felicity parce que... j'aime ça. »

Felicity ouvrit de grand yeux, effarés, ne comprenant pas qu'il aimait tuer des gens.

« Non... non... pas cette partie là Felicity. » L'assura-t-il en voyant sa stupeur. « J'aime faire le bien. » Corrigea-t-il. « Mais parfois pour obtenir des informations... je dois pousser les choses et... je ne veux plus que ça aille aussi loin. » Dit-il en la regardant. « Tu comprends ? »

Elle hocha la tête en réponse.

« John a proposé que nous demandions une aide extérieure. » Oliver sonda sa réaction, elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, attendant qu'il continue. « Nous aimerions que tu nous aides à faire le bien Felicity. » Finit-il, incertain.

« Moi ? Je ne sais pas me battre Oliver. Je prends des cours de kravmaga avec Thea mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Je ne sais même pas tirer et j'ai peur des armes. Je... »

« Felicity. » Dit Oliver en donnant une légère pression sur ses mains. « Ce n'est pas ce que nous attendons de toi. Nous voulons que tu nous aides à trouver des informations sur ces types que je cible pour nous aider à les faire emprisonner. » L'éclaira Oliver. « Je sais que c'est beaucoup... mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le moment pour être un homme que tu mérites et... »

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Felicity se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer sur l'arrière. « Oui... oui je veux t'aider. » Dit Felicity, heureuse de voir qu'il avait totalement renoncé au divorce.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Oliver n'en croyant pas ses oreilles qu'elle ait accepté aussi rapidement.

« Oui... si ça me permet de te garder alors oui... » Dit-elle en se redressant.

Oliver esquissa un sourire. Il se redressa à son tour, posa ses mains sur ses joues, s'approcha d'elle. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle répondit à son baiser.

Felicity posa ses mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt, mais Oliver rompit leur baiser.

« Attends. » Dit-il en se reculant. Il tira son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et regarda sa réaction. Sa femme ne prêta aucune attention à ses meurtrissures, elle lui sourit avant de fondre sur sa bouche.

« C'est arrivé. » Dit-elle en caressant son torse.

Ils étaient tout deux allongés sur le tapis du salon, nus.

« J'en suis très heureux. » Dit Oliver en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Oliver. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. » Dit-elle.

Oliver sourit à ça. Il caressa son dos, inspira. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, mais il voulait savoir, c'était plus fort que lui. « Felicity ? »

« Humm ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

« Je t'ai perdu. » Répondit-elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui demandait, savait qu'il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé quatre ans plus tôt, mais elle était incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait. Incapable de lui avouer l'inavouable. Quatre ans était passé mais elle s'en voulait toujours autant de ne pas s'être battue.

Oliver soupira. Elle n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache. « Est-ce que tu me raconteras un jour ? »

« Peut-être... et toi ? Est-ce que tu vas me raconter ce que tu as vécu Oliver ? »

« Oui, un jour. Mais pour le moment, je pense que notre four sonne. Allons manger. » Dit-il en l'embrassant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Felicity descendit l'escalier métallique et regagna son poste de travail. Elle était éreintée, ayant travaillé sans relâche à QC, essayant de rattraper le retard qu'elle avait accumulé suite à ses trois jours d'absences et ne souhaitait qu'une chose à ce moment précis, se coucher. Elle démarra ses ordinateurs, tapa quelque code et vit de suite qu'Oliver et Dig étaient sur le chemin du retour.

Elle sourit en les voyant sain et sauf. Ça faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'elle les aidait et depuis sa participation, ils avaient réussi à faire arrêter l'une des personnes de la liste sans la tuer. C'était une grosse victoire pour le couple, prouvant qu'ils pouvaient faire les choses différemment. Elle ouvrit un dossier et le relu. Ce voleur de bijou était arrivé à Starling la veille et tuait tout ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin avec un dispositif assez étrange. Il mettait un collier autour du cou de la personne gênante, s'enfuyait avec les bijoux et faisait ensuite exploser sa victime afin qu'elle ne parle pas. « Quel horreur ! » Murmura-t-elle. « Nous allons t'arrêter ! Tu finiras en prison et tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à personne. En tout cas pas dans notre ville. » Continua Felicity.

« Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? » Demanda une voix dans son dos la faisant sursauter, elle se figea. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire peur, sachant ce que ce genre de situation pouvait provoquer et s'en voulut aussitôt. « Désolé Felicity. »

« Tommy ? » S'exclama Felicity en portant une main sur son cœur. « Tu m'as fichu la trouille.. » Dit-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'écran, ignorant son ami.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était au courant de tout, elle l'avait ignoré. Il lui avait menti ouvertement et Felicity ne pouvait pas passer au dessus de ça. Elle détestait les menteurs et pour elle, Tommy en était un. Elle continua ses recherches sur ce voleur. Après quelques secondes, voyant que Tommy n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle inspira avant de se tourner doucement vers lui.

« Si tu cherches les autres, il ne devrait pas tarder... j'ai du travail Tommy. » L'avertit-elle en faisant un geste vers l'escalier, le congédiant.

« Je suis là pour toi Liscy... ça fait sept jours et... »

« Et tu m'as menti Tommy... ouvertement... tu m'as menti en plein visage. » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre. « Pire tu as juré que tu ne savais rien... juré Tommy ! » Explosa-t-elle.

« Je ne pouvais pas te le dire Felicity... comment aurai-je pu t'annoncer une telle chose ? » Plaida Tommy. « Comment aurai-je pu te dire que ton mari n'était pas l'homme que tu pensais ? » Continua-t-il.

« Je...tu as raison Tommy...c'était inavouable...mais tu m'as menti et...j'ai besoin de temps d'accord ? » Elle se calma.

« Tu as pardonné facilement à Dig. » Contra Tommy ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui avait eu droit à un autre traitement.

« Je ne lui ai pas pardonné. » Se défendit-elle. « C'est mon chauffeur et garde du corps. Nos relations sont strictement professionnelles. Il est logé à la même enseigne que toi. » S'irrita-t-elle. « Maintenant si tu me le permets, j'ai du travail. » Dit-elle en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

Tommy enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, la regarda une dernière fois avant de faire demi-tour. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir. Elle avait admis qu'il avait raison et c'était une petite victoire pour lui. Le temps ferait le reste.

Oliver et Dig entrèrent dans le repaire quelques minutes après le départ de Tommy. Oliver se précipita vers sa femme, l'embrassant.

« Du nouveau ? » Lui demanda-t-il en montrant l'écran.

« Oui... il s'intéresse qu'à un certain type de bijoux. Ceux contenant des pierres précieuses espagnoles. » Le renseigna Felicity.

« Dommage que nous n'en ayons pas sous le coude. » Répliqua Dig en avançant vers eux.

« Nous pouvons en acheter...» Dit Felicity en regardant les hommes. « J'ai eu une brillante idée durant votre absence. »

Elle leur exposa le plan qu'elle avait en tête et vit de suite au regard d'Oliver que ça ne l'enchantait pas.

« Hors de question Felicity. » Dit Oliver. « Je ne veux pas que cet homme soit proche de toi. »

« Oliver, c'est la seule solution et au fond de toi tu le sais. Je ne serai pas blessée. Aucun de nous ne le sera. Nous allons juste assister à la soirée comme c'était convenu sauf que nous allons appâter ce type avec le bijou. »

Oliver souffla, résigné. Sa femme avait raison, c'était l'un des meilleurs moyens d'attraper cet homme et de le mettre pour de bon sous les verrous. Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à établir un plan.

0#0

Oliver posa un baiser sur la tempe de Felicity avant de se décaler d'elle. Ça faisait dix minutes qu'ils discutaient avec sa mère et sa sœur et il était temps pour lui de faire le tour de la salle. Felicity lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur sa famille laissant son mari s'éloigner. Elle savait qu'il ne craignait rien, il était un combattant redoutable et ce voleur n'avait aucune chance contre Oliver.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Moira une fois Oliver éloigné.

Elle n'avait pas vue sa belle-fille depuis qu'elle avait découvert la lettre dans leur appartement, ayant juste échangé quelque textos avec elle.

« Ça va Moira. » Dit Felicity avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Bien...» Répondit Moira. « Si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, n'est-ce pas ? » L'interrogea Moira. « Oliver est peut-être mon fils, mais tu seras à jamais ma fille également. »

« Je sais Moira...merci. » Dit Felicity.

Elle savait que Moira l'aimait comme si elle était sa propre fille et la traitait de la même façon qu'elle traitait Thea.

« Il a quand même perdu l'esprit. » Manifesta Thea.

« Il...il n'est plus le même. » Le défendit Felicity. « Tout...comme moi. » Murmura-t-elle.

Thea posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle serra doucement en guise de soutien.

« Je vais devoir vous laisser les filles. » Annonça Moira quand elle aperçut les Carter. Il était prévu que l'animation de la vente aux enchères s'effectuent par les Carter et les Steele. « Soyez sages et ne buvez pas trop de champagne. » Conseilla-t-elle en voyant Thea attraper deux flûtes. Elles venaient d'être rejointes par les filles Lance. Felicity et elles se connaissaient depuis des années, mais avec tout ce qui était arrivé ces cinq dernières années, elles s'étaient un peu éloignées.

Ça faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'elle était là, à parler de tout et de rien avec les filles et le manque d'Oliver commençait à se faire sentir. Elle avait besoin de lui, de le voir, de le toucher, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Elle s'excusa auprès des filles, puis s'échappa du groupe. Elle traversa la salle à la recherche d'Oliver qu'elle aperçut au loin discutant avec Tommy et une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle avança dans leur direction, mais s'arrêta quand elle vit le voleur de bijou. Il était présent. Elle dévia de sa trajectoire, décidant de suivre le type en question. Comme elle l'avait pensé, il regardait avec attention chacun des bijoux présents, s'arrêtant devant l'appât. Il le prit dans ses mains avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Le cœur de Felicity battit à tout rompre, elle savait qu'elle devrait alerter Oliver ou Dig qui flânaient dans la salle, mais elle avait peur de perdre la trace de ce type. Elle continua de le suivre discrètement et quand elle aperçut un endroit tranquille, elle se jeta sur l'homme sans réfléchir.

« Vous avez voler quelque chose m'appartenant. » Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix dure.

L'homme sortit un collier, celui qui servait à faire taire. Il empoigna son bras, essaya de la caler contre son torse d'une main afin de pouvoir lui mettre cette foutue chose, mais Felicity se dégagea avec agilité. Elle attrapa son bras, qu'elle tordit dans son dos, le faisant grimacer de douleur avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans le dos le faisant plier les genoux au sol. Il se retint avec sa main libre, lâchant le collier que Felicity s'empressa d'attraper et d'attacher au cou du type. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que Dig arriva vers elle.

Il se jeta sur l'homme, le retourna, attrapa la télécommande qui était au fond de sa veste et la tendit à Felicity. Elle s'en empara, les mains tremblantes. Elle venait de mettre un homme au sol. Elle s'était battue, défendue. Elle tomba à genoux, serrant la télécommande entre ses mains.

Elle se revit quatre ans plus tôt dans cette ruelle sombre. « Non...» Hurla-t-elle faisant sursauter Dig qui était occupé à menotter le voleur. Il lui asséna un coup pour qu'il reste au sol et se précipita au chevet de Felicity qui semblait ne plus être avec lui. Elle semblait ailleurs, dans un endroit qui la terrorisait.

« Felicity... hé... hé... » L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille, se balançant d'avant en arrière, murmurant des choses incompréhensible. « Merde...» Jura Dig. Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était à son service et c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait de la sorte. Qu'avait-elle ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne savait pas grand chose de Felicity, juste quelques trucs qu'il avait trouvé sur le net. Qu'elle avait perdu son mari qu'elle aimait plus que tout, qu'elle menait une carrière au sein de QC, l'entreprise familiale de son défunt mari, qu'elle prenait des cours d'auto-défense deux à trois fois par semaine, mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment interpellé étant donné que dans cette ville, c'était toujours bon de savoir se défendre. En outre rien de bien passionnant, elle menait une vie comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, excepté qu'elle était depuis un peu plus d'un an la PDG de l'entreprise. Il composa le numéro d'Oliver qui décrocha à la seconde sonnerie. « Mec, je suis dans l'aile Est vient rapidement. »

Oliver abandonna Mackenna et Tommy sans explication, se précipitant à l'endroit que Dig lui avait indiqué. Il avait compris au ton employé par Dig qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Il se précipita, se frayant un chemin autour des invités qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux à mesure que la soirée avançait. La vente aux enchères devait débuter dans trente minutes et il lui semblait que toute la bourgeoisie de Starling était présente.

Il parvint enfin à l'endroit annoncé par Dig et se figea devant la scène qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Un homme était allongé sur le sol, menotté, un collier noir autour du coup. Dig était accroupi devant Felicity qui semblait en dehors d'elle. Il courut vers eux, s'agenouilla face à elle. Elle semblait à des milliers de kilomètre d'eux. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, dénués de vie.

« Felicity ? » Murmura Oliver. Il posa une main sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient. « Bébé ? » Elle ne répondit pas, le regarda sans vraiment le voir et Oliver ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Il scruta attentivement son corps, cherchant la moindre blessure mais elle n'avait rien.

Il leva la tête vers Dig qui était aussi impuissant que lui face à la scène. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas Oliver, quand je suis arrivé elle avait mis cet homme au sol, et lui avait passé le collier. J'ai ensuite pris le relais et après ça, elle s'est prostrée. »

Oliver se leva avec colère, empoigna l'homme qui était sur le sol. Son nez avait une drôle de forme, il pissait le sang. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Gronda Oliver.

L'homme prit peur, trembla sous les mains de cet homme en colère. « Rien... c'est... c'est elle qui m'a attaqué... je n'ai rien fait... je le jure... » Dit-il en levant ses mains, terrorisé.

« John... occupe-toi de lui. » Ordonna Oliver avant de s'agenouiller devant Felicity de nouveau.

« Non... ne me tuez pas... je le jure... »

Oliver ne l'écoutait déjà plus, tout ce qui l'intéressait était sa femme.

« Felicity... parle-moi bébé. »

« Je... je suis désolée Oliver... je l'ai tué. » Murmura-t-elle avant de s'allonger sur le sol en chien de fusil, sanglotant, laissant Oliver impuissant, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Demanda Tommy qui approcha du groupe avant de se stopper, voyant son amie étendue sur le sol, prostrée. « Mon dieu... » Souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre Oliver qui soulevait sa femme dans ses bras.

Tommy ne savait pas ce qu'avait provoqué l'état de Felicity, mais cette scène le ramena dans le passé. Il se figea de nouveau, se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer ce traumatisme. Felicity allait mieux depuis deux ans. La thérapie l'avait fait sortir de sa dépression et en la voyant ainsi allongée sur le sol, il se demanda si cette maladie ne sommeillait pas simplement en elle, attendant de se réveiller. « Merde... » Claqua-t-il en posant les yeux sur Felicity qui sanglotait dans les bras d'Oliver.

Oliver passa devant lui, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il ne vit pas l'expression de peur sur le visage de Tommy, ni celui de Thea qui était venue les rejoindre, s'accrochant au bras de Tommy, des larmes coulant sur son visage, ni même l'affolement de sa mère qui se tenait sur l'estrade, voyant toute la scène de là où elle se tenait.

Il marcha droit devant lui, ne voyant que les deux grandes portes qui le mèneraient vers la sortie, loin de cet endroit, tenant sa femme qui répétait inlassablement qu'elle l'avait tué. Elle n'était plus elle-même, n'était plus la femme qu'il avait épousée. Celle qui était dans ses bras était perdue, désorientée, brisée.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé, bébé ? » Murmura Oliver plus pour lui-même qu'elle.

Sa voiture fut avancée par le voiturier qui lui demanda si sa femme allait bien. Oliver hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse avant de déposer Felicity sur le siège passager. Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité avant de faire le tour du véhicule et de prendre place derrière le volant.

0#0

Il monta les escaliers et la déposa sur leur lit. Son état n'avait pas changé depuis leur départ si ce n'est qu'elle avait arrêté sa litanie. Plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche, seul les larmes coulaient, elle ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon étendue sur leur lit et Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle. Devait-il appeler un médecin ? L'emmener à l'hôpital ? Il était totalement perdu et pour la première fois en cinq ans se sentait impuissant. Il détestait ce sentiment.

Il grimpa sur le lit, colla son corps contre le sien, caressa ses cheveux, son dos, pressa des baisers dans ses cheveux. Il tenta de l'apaiser. Après un moment elle bougea enfin, se décala de son corps, poussa sur sa poitrine pour qu'il la lâche. Oliver ne voulait pas desserrer sa prise, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle, qu'il la soutiendrait, mais il la lâcha à contrecœur devant sa détermination.

Elle se mit sur le dos avant de se tourner de l'autre côté, l'ignorant totalement. Elle n'avait toujours pas émis le moindre mot. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, attrapa quelque chose qu'Oliver ne put distinguer, son petit corps cachant ses mains. Il se redressa, tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Une photo !

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'elle représentait car elle la pressa sur son cœur, la serrant contre elle, s'y accrochant comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. « Je suis désolée...» Murmura-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas pu te sauver... » Ses sanglots reprirent, le cœur d'Oliver se serra. Il se colla contre elle, la fit tourner vers lui. Il caressa de nouveau ses cheveux.

« Chut, chut... » Dit-il. Il voulait comprendre, voulait des réponses, mais savait au fond de lui qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer. Après un moment quand il la sentit plus calme, il se décala doucement, repoussa ses cheveux sur l'arrière et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle semblait si fragile, si petite. Il baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine cherchant l'objet qu'elle chérissait contre celle-ci.

La photo reposait au creux de son coude posé sur le matelas. Il la prit délicatement, inspira avant de la tourner pour voir ce qu'elle représentait. Il cessa de respirer, choqué. Dans ses mains se trouvait la photo d'un bébé. Un bébé avec un sourire éblouissant et de magnifiques yeux bleus similaires à ceux de Felicity. Son cœur rata un battement. Ce bébé était son fils. Leur fils comprit-il et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée. Elle avait eu un bébé et il n'était plus là aujourd'hui, leur enfant ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Oliver avala durement, repoussant la boule d'angoisse qui montait dans sa gorge. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ?

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il se leva précipitamment tenant toujours la photo dans ses mains. Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta dans ses pas. Devant lui se tenait sa mère, inquiète.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle alarmée.

« Elle... elle dort...» Répondit Oliver en jetant un œil sur sa femme.

Moira poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle pensait que sa belle-fille avait replongé, pensait qu'elle allait devoir de nouveau faire appel au docteur Chandler.

Oliver vit le soulagement envahir sa mère. Il baissa les yeux sur la photo qu'il tenait encore avant de regarder sa mère.

« Je crois que nous devons parler. » Dit-il doucement.

Moira baissa les yeux sur ses mains avant d'ancrer de nouveau son regard aux siens, acquiesçant de la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Voici le sixième chapitre qui je l'espère vous apportera une bonne partie de vos interrogations. J'espère également qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous apprécierez. Puis-je suggérer les mouchoirs ?**

 **L21 tu auras plus où moins quelques une des réponses à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre. Merci pour les compliments.**

 **Angy, les réponses c'est maintenant.**

 **Olicity-Love, merci pour tes encouragements.**

 **Delicity unicorn merci pour ta présence et tout le reste.**

 **Encore un énorme merci à vous qui me lisez, vous qui me laissez toujours un petit message d'encouragement. C'est aussi grâce à cela que nous sommes motivés pour l'écriture.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapitre 6

Moira descendit les escaliers, le cœur battant. Elle allait devoir lui expliquer, tout lui raconter. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, fixant le sol. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle entendit Oliver prendre place sur le sofa. Elle inspira et expira, essayant de maîtriser l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Elle n'aurait pas du être celle qui lui avouerait ce qui s'était passé, c'était le rôle de Felicity.

« Maman ? » L'appela doucement Oliver comprenant que sa mère ne savait pas si elle devait lui révéler l'histoire ou pas.

Moira inspira de nouveau, joua avec ses mains, anxieuse. Ce qu'elle allait lui révéler changerait sa vie à jamais. Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, évitant le regard d'Oliver, fixant l'un des lampadaires qui diffusait une lumière vive, éclairant la ville.

« Il faut juste que tu saches qu'elle avait l'intention de t'en parler. » Commença Moira. « Depuis ton retour c'est... compliqué. » Avoua-t-elle. « Pour elle... elle ne pensait pas devoir revivre de nouveau ce traumatisme. »

Oliver écouta sa mère avec attention, enregistrant chacun de ses mots. Il savait que ce qu'elle lui révélerait serait horrible, il sentait au fond de lui que la vérité était atroce.

« Elle... » Moira inspira, avala durement sa salive avant de reprendre. « Elle attendait d'être prête... attendait le feu vert du docteur Chandler... son thérapeute. »

Sa femme voyait un thérapeute et il n'en avait aucune idée. Ça faisait un mois et demi qu'il était de retour et il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était suivie. Il serra les poings fortement, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit insoutenable, honteux et en colère de ne rien avoir vu, honteux de ne s'être occupé que des problèmes de la ville alors que sa femme souffrait en silence. « Je... je n'en avais aucune idée maman. » Souffla Oliver.

« Je sais... personne n'est au courant. Pas même son garde du corps. » L'informa Moira. « Il n'y a que Tommy qui le sait... et les membres de notre famille. »

Alors Tommy savait et lui avait caché. Oliver ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre son ami pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé ou reconnaissant que malgré ce qui les unissaient il ai réussi à se taire.

« Elle... elle est suivie par le docteur Chandler depuis l'accident. » Lui révéla Moira. « Depuis ce fameux soir du 16 Novembre 2014, Felicity n'est plus la même. » Moira renifla, s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Pour elle aussi c'était difficile de se replonger dans cette horrible soirée qui avait changé à jamais leur vie pour la seconde fois en un an.

Oliver vit que sa mère faisait tout pour garder le contrôle. Il se leva, s'agenouilla près d'elle, posa la photo qu'il n'avait pas lâché sur l'un des bras du fauteuil pour prendre les mains de sa mère entre les siennes afin de lui donner un peu de courage et la rassurer. « Elle a quitté le travail à dix-sept heures ce soir là, ce qui était assez tôt contrairement à son habitude, mais Felicity avait rendez-vous chez le médecin avec Mathias pour sa visite des trois mois. » Dit Moira qui retira l'une de ses mains de celle d'Oliver pour essuyer les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas su contenir. C'était trop dur de se souvenir, trop dur de raconter, et malgré la dureté du moment elle fut reconnaissante que se soit elle qui ait à annoncer la vérité à Oliver et non Felicity parce qu'elle savait que sa belle-fille n'aurait pas réussi.

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra quand sa mère prononça le prénom de son fils. « Mathias. » Leur petit garçon avait un prénom magnifique.

« Don du ciel... » Dit Oliver d'une voix rauque, tout en serrant la main de sa mère.

« Oui... » Dit Moira. « C'est ce que Felicity a dit quand elle a su qu'elle l'attendait. Que c'était un cadeau de dieu... qu'elle t'avait perdu, mais que tu continuerais à vivre à travers votre fils. » Moira toucha la joue d'Oliver, inspira et continua. « Elle voulait un prénom en rapport avec ce qu'elle pensait être. » Lui avoua sa mère.

« C'est un prénom magnifique et... » Oliver craqua, ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il pleurait un enfant qu'il n'avait pas connu, un enfant qui était le fruit de leur amour. « Il...il était...il ressemblait à un ange... » Dit Oliver d'une voix brisée.

« C'en était un. Il était adorable Oliver. Une petite merveille. Nous l'avons chéri, aimé, adoré... » Lui dit sa mère. « C'était notre miracle. »

Oliver posa ses yeux sur la photo. Mathias souriait et ce sourire gagnait ses yeux qui brillaient de bonheur. Il était heureux sans aucun doute. « Que... que s'est-il passé maman ? » Demanda Oliver. Il avait peur de découvrir la vérité, mais il devait savoir. Pour lui, pour eux, pour aider Felicity. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça, qu'elle n'avait pas tué leur enfant. Felicity n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne. C'était une bonne personne, elle était toujours prête à aider les autres. Il ne la voyait pas faire du mal à un enfant et encore moins au leur.

« Elle marchait dans la rue, Mathias était probablement niché confortablement contre sa poitrine, s'endormant dans le porte bébé... il adorait être la-dedans, ça le calmait, l'apaisait. » L'informa Moira. « Puis c'était un moyen très pratique de se balader avec un bébé dans le centre de Starling. »

Oliver n'avait aucun doute la-dessus. Les trottoirs étaient toujours bondés de monde, les gens se bousculaient et se poussaient sans cesse afin de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule.

« Elle était pratiquement arrivée au cabinet médical. Elle n'avait plus que quelques mètres à faire pour être à l'abri. » Dit Moira. « Puis... il y a eu une coupure de courant... toute la ville s'est retrouvée plongée dans l'obscurité... » L'informa Moira. « Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait... j'étais dans la tour QC et nos générateurs ont pris le relais... mais la ville n'en avait pas. L'électricité n'est revenue que quinze minutes plus tard... c'est là qu'un homme a trouvé Felicity, hurlant qu'on lui avait volé son enfant. » Moira n'osa pas regarder Oliver ayant peur de voir ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle venait de lui raconter l'impensable, lui disant que quelqu'un avait pris son fils.

Oliver se crispa. Quelqu'un avait profité de la panne de courant pour voler leur enfant. Quel horreur ! Quel cauchemar !

« Plus tard... j'ai appris que Felicity avait été traînée de force au bord d'une ruelle... elle s'est battue Oliver... elle ne s'est pas laissée faire mais... ces deux personnes étaient bien plus fortes qu'elle. Ils l'ont frappé, l'un d'eux a cogné sa tête contre le mur tout en posant sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire alors que l'autre personne s'occupait de lui arracher Mathias. Elle a ensuite sentit une piqûre... elle s'est réveillée lorsque les lumières de la ville se sont rallumées et... elle a découvert l'horreur. Le porte bébé était vide... »

« Non ! » Hurla Oliver. « Non ! » Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa la télécommande qui traînait sur le sofa et la balança à travers la pièce. Il était fou de rage. On avait kidnappé son enfant, frappé sa femme et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, ils l'avaient anesthésié.

« Oliver... » Dit sa mère en posant une main sur son bras, tentant de le calmer. « Tu... tu dois te reprendre... Felicity a besoin de toi, de nous. »

Au prénom de sa femme, Oliver leva les yeux vers l'escalier. Il pensait être brisé, avoir vécu des horreurs, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'avait vécu sa femme.

« Il... vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

« Trois jours après l'enlèvement nous avons reçu un appel de l'hôpital général de Coast city nous demandant de venir le plus rapidement possible. » Moira marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Elle prit une gorgée, inspira et continua. « Nous sommes arrivés sur place cinq heures après l'appel...nous... nous avons été dirigés vers le service pédiatrique et avons été reçu par deux policiers. Quand Felicity les a vu, la première chose qu'elle a demandé était si son bébé allait bien. Elle se doutait qu'il avait été retrouvé, nous nous en doutions. Durant le trajet nous avons prié pour qu'il aille bien. Personne n'avait rien voulu nous dire au téléphone, il nous avait juste dit de venir rapidement. » Moira tira l'un des tabourets et s'assit. Elle posa ses coudes sur le bar, baissa la tête. « Les policiers nous ont emmené à une chambre dans laquelle reposait un bébé... » Moira sanglota, c'était dur. Elle avait l'image de son petit-fils devant les yeux. « Felicity s'est empressée d'entrer, elle s'est accrochée au petit lit, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Mathias. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de la température glaciale de la pièce, ni de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle l'a appelé, mais il n'a jamais ouvert les yeux. Je me suis rapidement approchée, j'avais compris. Je l'ai arrachée du petit lit, l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle se débattait, hurlant le prénom de votre fils... » Sa mère éclata en sanglot, c'était atroce de revivre cette scène. « Peu... peu de temps après... un médecin est entré... et nous a dit n'avoir rien pu faire... »

« Rien pu faire ? » S'énerva de nouveau Oliver, la coupant, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« Ils ont trouvé Mathias emmitouflé dans une couverture à l'entrée de l'hôpital en pleine nuit. » Elle renifla. « Quelqu'un a signalé sa présence à un médecin qui s'est empressé de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Il portait encore les vêtements que Felicity lui avait mis trois jours plus tôt. Le médecin a rapidement fait le lien, mais n'a pas pris le temps d'en alerter les policiers. » Moira inspira, avala de nouveau une gorgée d'eau. « L'état de Mathias le préoccupait, il semblait avoir beaucoup de fièvre et était livide. Ils m'ont dit qu'il avait eu une méningite... Ils auraient pu le sauver s'il avait été emmené de suite, mais...»

« Putain... ces kidnappeurs ont tué notre enfant. » Hurla Oliver. « Ils ont détruit ma femme et ont tué notre fils... » Oliver tomba à genou sur le sol, pleurant son fils qu'il n'avait pas connu, pleurant pour sa femme qui avait vécu le pire cauchemar qu'une mère puisse vivre, la perte d'un enfant. Sa mère ne bougea pas, resta là où elle était, laissant Oliver pleurer sa perte.

Il se redressa, essuya ses larmes avec rage avant de se lever. Il claqua ses poings sur la table, faisant sursauter sa mère. « Dis-moi qu'ils sont mort ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Oliver... » Murmura sa mère apeurée par son ton et son regard. « Non... non ils n'ont pas été retrouvés. » Avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Oliver se crispa. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu passer les frontières, les postes de douanes avec un bébé qui ne leur appartenait pas sans être inquiétés ? « Qui a enquêté ? » Se renseigna-t-il.

« La police de la ville. » L'informa Moira. « Et... »

« Felicity. » Finit-il pour elle. Évidemment qu'elle l'avait cherché, qu'elle avait remué ciel et terre pour retrouver leur fils.

« Elle l'a cherché durant ces trois jours, refusant de manger, de dormir. Elle n'a pas arrêté une seconde et... ensuite... elle en a fait de même durant des mois... voulant que les coupables soient punis. Elle ne vivait plus que pour ça... » Dit Moira en le regardant. « Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et se laissait dépérir... j'ai... » Moira tritura de nouveau ses mains, elle devait tout dire à Oliver. Il méritait de connaître tout les détails. « J'ai du prendre certaine mesures... » Moira baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, que si elle n'était pas intervenue Felicity ne serait plus là.

« Quelles mesures ? » Demanda Oliver.

« J'ai du la faire interner Oliver... » Dit Moira en levant la tête vers son fils qui la regardait avec tristesse. « J'ai été obligé... si... si je ne l'avais pas fait... » Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Oliver fit le tour du bar et enlaça sa mère. Il voyait que malgré les années écoulées, elle n'était pas fière de la décision qu'elle avait prise et s'en voulait toujours.

« Je n'avais pas le choix Oliver. Je voyais ma fille se laisser mourir de chagrin et je ne voulais pas perdre une personne de plus. J'avais déjà trop perdu... je sais que c'était égoïste mais... je ne pouvais pas. »

« Je comprends maman et... tu as bien fait... tu as pris la bonne décision et ce n'était pas égoïste... » La consola Oliver en faisant des gestes apaisant sur son dos.

« Elle y est restée six mois... au début elle m'en a beaucoup voulu... elle refusait de me voir... » Moira inspira, cette période était tout autant difficile que ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Le rejet de Felicity l'avait affecté. « Elle a demandé à me voir au bout du troisième mois... » Moira esquissa un sourire. « Quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, je n'étais pas rassurée. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis longtemps. Elle était de nouveau elle, avait repris du poids et son visage était plus coloré. Elle ne ressemblait plus à un zombie, elle avait de nouveau un regard de battante, celui que je lui connaissais.» Expliqua Moira. « Elle m'a offert un petit sourire avant de taper sur le lit, m'invitant à m'asseoir avec elle. Je n'ai pas hésité, j'y suis allée. Elle m'a simplement demandé de la pardonner et m'a remercié de l'avoir sauvé. » Moira pleurait de nouveau, de même qu'Oliver.

Oliver poussa un soupir. C'était dur pour lui d'écouter sa mère, d'entendre que sa femme avait connu l'enfer.

« Elle est sortie trois mois plus tard. Elle était plus forte, prête à affronter la vie. Elle a repris son travail à QC quelques semaines après sa sortie. Elle a repris sa vie en main. Elle s'est inscrite à des cours d'art martiaux, entraînant Thea avec elle. Je retrouvais enfin ma Felicity. » Dit Moira en reniflant. « Elle était toujours fragile et une bousculade dans la rue, les endroits sombres la faisait toujours trembler de peur, mais elle s'en sortait. »

« Elle est forte. » Chuchota Oliver, tentant de maîtriser ses larmes et sa peine.

« Quand tu m'as contacté... j'ai su que tu serais celui qui la ramènerait totalement et tu l'as fait. Elle était de nouveau la jeune fille qui avait franchi notre porte neuf ans plus tôt. Elle était de nouveau souriante, un vrai sourire, un de ceux que seul toi savait lui tirer. » Dit-elle en pressant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Je suis désolé maman... désolé de t'avoir causé du soucis la semaine dernière... je comprends mieux tes craintes maintenant et si... » La voix d'Oliver se brisa. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait vécu des choses horribles, avait connu les pires souffrances, les pires sévices mais rien de ce qu'il avait connu n'était à la hauteur de ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. « Si je l'avais su, jamais... »

« Je sais mon garçon. Je sais. » L'assura Moira en se levant encerclant ses bras autour de la taille de son fils. Après un moment de silence, Moira se décala. « Je vais rentrer. Walter m'attend en bas. » L'informa-t-elle. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« Oui maman. Ça ira. » La rassura-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Sa mère l'embrassa à son tour avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« Merci maman. » Dit Oliver avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. « Pour tout, mais surtout pour avoir pris soin de ma femme. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, n'en doute jamais. » Finit-il avec un ton se voulant convaincant.

Moira lui offrit un petit sourire avant de sortir. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant Oliver seul au milieu de l'appartement.

Il avisa plusieurs fois l'escalier avant de se décider. Il s'arrêta à la porte, Felicity était réveillée. Elle était assise dans le lit, fixant l'extérieur.

« Chérie ? » L'appela-t-il doucement tout en avançant vers elle. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux n'étaient plus vitreux, mais sombres et la tristesse y régnait. Oliver fit le tour du lit puis prit place à côté d'elle.

« Je... » Elle détourna le regard, le fuyant. « Entendu... » Dit-elle à voix basse.

« Hey, hey... regarde-moi. » Lui intima Oliver avec douceur. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, releva sa tête. Felicity ferma les yeux, avala la boule coincée dans sa gorge avant de les rouvrir. « Ce qui s'est passé ce jour là n'était pas ta faute Felicity. » L'assura Oliver.

Elle tourna vivement la tête pour se dégager de l'emprise de son mari. Elle remonta les genoux contre sa poitrine, les entoura de ses mains et enfouit sa tête au milieu. Ses cheveux retombant de chaque côté, cachaient son visage.

« Felicity, ce n'était pas ta faute. » Répéta Oliver en posant une main sur sa cheville nue qu'il caressa doucement.

« Je n'ai pas su le sauver. » Répondit-elle après un moment. « Je... je les ai laissé le prendre et... » Elle craqua. Son corps fut pris de tremblements, elle sanglotait silencieusement.

Oliver s'approcha, passa un bras autour d'elle et la força à poser sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Tu ne pouvais rien faire Felicity. Ils t'ont prise par surprise au moment le plus opportun pour eux. » Oliver inspira. Il espérait réussir à la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas coupable, qu'elle était une victime tout comme leur fils.

« Je... je me suis débattue, je ne voulais pas qu'il le prenne, mais ils étaient trop fort. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je... suis... désolée... »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu n'as rien fait de mal et Felicity. » Dit-il en la décalant, ancrant son regard au sien, prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Tu n'as pas tué notre enfant. Ce sont eux les coupables.»

« C'est ce que tout le monde me répète... » Chuchota-t-elle en reniflant.

« Et ils ont raison d'accord ? » Oliver passa une main derrière sa tête et l'approcha de sa poitrine. Il la câlina.

Felicity acquiesça de la tête. Elle le savait, mais c'était dur pour elle de se l'avouer. Pour elle, elle était fautive. Elle était certaine qu'elle aurait du faire plus, se débattre, retenir son fils. Elle serra la chemise d'Oliver entre ses doigts, inspira et expira doucement. Il n'était pas fâché, ne lui en voulait pas. Il était compatissant et la défendait.

« J'ai cherché... » Dit-elle après un moment. « Je n'ai jamais cessé de chercher durant ces trois jours et même après... et je n'ai rien trouvé rien. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Pas le moindre petit indice... c'est comme s'ils étaient... des fantômes. »

Oliver resserra sa prise, posa son visage dans ses cheveux, inspira. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle soit restée les bras ballants, attendant que la police fasse son travail, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle était obstinée et l'était encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille.

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu Felicity. » La rassura Oliver. « Tout, et je pense même que tu as fait plus que la police. »

Elle desserra sa prise sur sa chemise, poussa doucement sur sa poitrine pour se décaler. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son mari, emplit de tristesse. Elle baissa les yeux ne pouvant y faire face pour le moment, c'était trop dur pour elle. Elle rampa de l'autre côté du lit, s'éloignant de lui. Elle entra dans le dressing pour en ressortir quelque minutes plus tard, portant une boite qu'elle posa sur le lit. Oliver haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que contenait cette boite noire à pois colorés. Elle ôta le couvercle et en sortit un album photo qu'elle lui tendit.

« Je... je pense que tu aimerais le voir.. »

Oliver s'en saisit, le posa sur ses jambes. Il le contempla quelques secondes. La couverture était de couleur sable, décorée d'un nuage blanc, lui-même décoré d'étoiles, d'un éléphant et d'un ourson. Au centre du nuage était écrit en lettre majuscule le prénom de leur fils « Mathias » suivi de « petit ange ». La couverture était magnifique et ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de l'album le serait encore plus. Oliver inspira et tourna la tête vers sa femme qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait toujours debout de l'autre côté du lit, le regard rivé sur l'album. Oliver tendit la main vers elle.

« Viens... » Chuchota-t-il.

Elle regarda sa main, hésitante. Elle ne savait pas si elle était assez forte pour le regarder avec lui. Elle n'avait pas vu ses photos depuis près de deux ans. Son thérapeute lui avait conseillé d'en garder juste quelque unes et de ranger le reste. Elle l'avait fait au prix d'un effort incommensurable. Elle savait que si elle voulait guérir et faire son deuil, elle devait le faire.

Ça n'avait pas été facile d'en choisir deux, une pour sa maison, une pour son bureau. Au départ elle les avait placé sur son bureau et sa table de chevet. Elle les avait regardé chaque jour et un beau jour, elle avait fini par moins les regarder jusqu'à ranger celle de la table de chevet, la plaçant dans le tiroir. Pour le bureau ça avait été la même chose à un détail près c'était que la photo avait rejoint celle de leur mariage. Sa vie passée était enfermée dans son tiroir et elle pensait être prête à passer à autre chose. Ça c'était sur l'image et son thérapeute en avait été heureux, mais au fond d'elle, c'était impossible.

« Je...je ne peux pas. » Murmura Felicity. « Je... je ne les ai pas vu depuis deux ans et... » Elle inspira, ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Elle ne devait pas craquer. « Je suis désolé Oliver... c'est trop... » Dit-elle simplement.

« D'accord. » Dit Oliver en la regardant. « Dans ce cas... » Il se redressa sur les genoux, puis posa l'album dans la boite. « Nous les regarderons quand tu seras prête. »

« Tu... tu ne veux pas le voir ? »

« Crois-moi, j'en meurs d'envie... mais je veux faire ça avec toi, chérie... et je suis prêt à attendre que tu sois prête. »

« Je... merci... » Dit elle. « Et... si je ne suis jamais prête ? »

« Tu le seras. J'ai foi en toi et en notre amour. » Dit Oliver en s'approchant, s'asseyant au bord de lit, posant les mains sur ses hanches. « Nous allons avancer ensemble, petit à petit. D'accord ? »

Felicity hocha la tête. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Merci... d'être si compréhensif. »

« Une dernière chose... je... je ne sais pas si c'est bien, mais je veux que tu saches que je n'abandonnerai jamais... je vais tout faire pour les retrouver... même si ça me prend des années, mais nous obtiendrons justice. » Dit Oliver d'une voix neutre.

« Je... mon thérapeute dit qu'il faut avancer et laisser le passé derrière moi... »

Oliver hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il était tiraillé, d'un côté il savait que son thérapeute avait raison, mais d'un autre, savoir que ces personnes vivaient leur vie tranquillement après ce qu'ils avaient fait, était pour lui impensable.

« D'accord... nous laisserons le passé derrière nous. » Confirma-t-il. « Tout ce que je veux ce que tu ailles mieux. »

« Je le fais... depuis ton retour... je vais mieux. »

Oliver prit sa main et posa un baiser au centre de sa paume. Elle était si forte. Bien plus forte que lui parce que malgré la confirmation qu'il laisserait le passé derrière eux, il savait qu'il en serait incapable.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey,

Ca y'est vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé et je suis d'accord c'est atroce. Le sort s'est acharné sur cette famille durant les cinq dernières années, le peu de bonheur qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir avec la naissance de Mathias leur a été ôté.

Je vous remercie pour vos messages et vos impressions.

Angy, oui elle a vraiment pas de chance où un mauvais karma... Le pourquoi du comment sera abordé mais pas tout de suite. Ensuite concernant Moira elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille, pas sure qu'elle aurait survécu alors elle s'est battu pour elle et contre elle. Au final elle a eut raison.

Olicity-love, merci et oui que de tristesse...

Voilà la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.

Chapitre 7

Felicity se réveilla au son de la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle tâtonna jusqu'à ce que sa main touche l'objet en question et s'en saisit gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

« Humm ? » Murmura-t-elle quand elle eut décroché.

« Ma chérie, c'est maman. » Entendit-elle.

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, se redressant instantanément. Le chambre était encore plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Elle tâtonna sur le côté, espérant trouver Oliver mais comme d'habitude le lit était vide. Elle inspira profondément et expira doucement. Oliver avait une fois de plus déserté le lit au milieu de la nuit. Elle tilta à son observation.

« Maman ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'appelles au milieu de la nuit ? » Demanda-t-elle avec affolement.

« Ma chérie.. » Felicity entendit sa mère rigoler légèrement. « C'est le milieu de la matinée. » Lui dit-elle doucement.

« Le... quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant les couvertures au bout du lit se levant précipitamment. Elle ouvrit les rideaux et s'aperçut que le jour était levé.

« C'est le matin ma chérie... » Réitéra Donna, inquiète. « Est-ce que ça va Felicity ? Moira m'a appelé pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé... »

Felicity n'écoutait déjà plu. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était les gouttelettes d'eau qui descendaient le long de la fenêtre, la pluie tomber et sa solitude. Elle était seule. Oliver était parti, il l'avait quittée, la laissant seule.

« Felicity ? Felicity ? » Hurla sa mère la faisant réagir. Felicity tressaillit.

« Je... » Dit Felicity en s'asseyant sur le parquet glacé, tenant le téléphone contre son oreille. « Il... »

« Chérie que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda sa mère de plus en plus inquiète.

« Il est parti... » Dit Felicity d'une voix cassée. « Il sait et il est parti. »

« Non, non, non... » Tenta de la rassurer sa mère. « Oliver ne ferait pas une chose pareille Felicity. C'est... impossible. » Dit Donna en arpenta son appartement.

Felicity entendait la clapotis de ses talons sur le sol.

« Felicity tu m'écoutes ? » La questionna Donna qui n'attendit pas sa réponse pour continuer. « Tu vas sortir de ta chambre, descendre au rez-de-chaussé et tu trouveras probablement Oliver occupé à faire je ne sais quoi... » Lui dit Donna avec fermeté. « Vas-y Felicity. » L'encouragea-t-elle.

Felicity fit ce que sa mère lui demanda, elle se leva, consulta la pièce du regard et remarqua que rien n'avait changé tout était comme ils l'avaient laissé la veille avant de s'endormir. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se figer. Son regard rencontra la boite noire à pois, posée au pied du chevet d'Oliver.

« Il sait... » Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour sa mère.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et les tira. Elle s'écroula ensuite devant la boite, posant une main sur le couvercle. « Il m'a quitté... »

« Non, non... » Tenta une nouvelle fois sa mère. « Oliver t'aime mon bébé. Il t'a toujours aimé et t'aimera toujours. »

« C'était avant qu'il sache. » Plaida-t-elle en fixant la boite. « Maintenant... il... il sait que je ne suis pas une bonne mère et... »

Elle ne sentit pas la présence dans son dos. Elle poussa juste un cri quand elle sentit une main se poser sur le téléphone.

« Felicity... » Hurla sa mère avant de se calmer en entendant la voix de son gendre.

« Chut Felicity c'est moi. » Dit Oliver en s'agenouillant sur le sol. « Ce n'est que moi bébé... » Dit-il en lui prenant le téléphone des mains le portant à son oreille.

« Allo ? » Dit-il sans quitter Felicity du regard.

« Oh mon dieu Oliver c'est toi... c'est... Donna. » Répondit-elle à moitié apeurée et soulagée. « Felicity pensait que tu l'avais quitté, mais je lui ai dit que tu ne ferais pas ça. » Continua Donna en regardant par la fenêtre où le soleil de Vegas brûlait l'asphalte. « Oliver, elle a besoin de toi... elle n'est pas bien... et... j'ai peur qu'elle replonge. » Dit Donna avec tristesse.

« Je vais m'occuper d'elle Donna. » Lui promis Oliver. « Je vais te laisser. Je te rappellerai plus tard...pour discuter. » Il mit fin à l'appel, posa le téléphone sur la table de chevet.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais quitté. » Dit Felicity avec des larmes dans la voix. « Que tu ne voulais plus de moi... »

Oliver prit son visage entre ses mains. « Felicity je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » La rassura-t-il. « Je sais que je ne t'ai pas donné toute les raisons de me croire, mais je te promets chérie que je ne vais pas t'abandonner. »

Felicity ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur quand je t'ai déposé ces papiers. C'était une erreur chérie et je le regrette. »

« A cause de lui ? » Demanda-t-elle en tapant sur le couvercle de la boite.

« Quoi ? Non... non... » L'assura Oliver en laissant doucement ses mains glisser le long de ses joues pour les poser sur ses épaules. « Je le regrette parce que tu ne méritais pas ça. Je t'avais promis de t'aimer et de te chérir, de te traiter comme un joyau et... j'ai failli à mes promesses... » Oliver inspira, il s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussée, de ne pas avoir vu son mal être, d'avoir pensé qu'elle allait bien. « J'aurai dû voir que tu allais mal, que tu n'étais pas heureuse, mais au lieu de ça, je t'ai fui et je t'ai menti. Je suis désolé bébé. Tu méritais un peu plus de considération. Tu mérites que j'aille décrocher la lune pour toi. » Dit Oliver en ancrant ses yeux au siens.

Felicity esquissa un petit sourire à cette dernière phrase. Oliver l'avait toujours choyé par le passé, faisant toujours d'elle sa priorité, mettant ses besoins avant les siens, disait toujours cette petite phrase quand elle lui faisait remarquer qu'il négligeait ses amis pour elle, mais chaque fois il la rassurait et lui sortait cet réplique qui la faisait sourire.

Elle l'avait aimé pour ça, l'aimait pour ça, parce qu'il était toujours présent pour elle, même si ces derniers temps, il avait fait tout l'inverse, la repoussant, l'éloignant de sa vie. Malgré tout, les soirs et les week-end qu'ils n'avaient été que tout les deux, elle l'avait retrouvé tel qu'elle l'avait connu.

« Et Felicity tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère. Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça. Je suis certain que lorsque j'ouvrirai cette album. » Dit-il en regardant la boite. « Je trouverai tout les arguments pour te convaincre que tu étais la mère que méritait notre fils et j'arriverai à t'en convaincre. » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement d'inspirer fortement. Elle n'était pas bien, se sentait attirée par l'obscurité et elle faisait tout pour rester à la surface, avec sa famille, ses amis et son mari. Elle faisait tout pour rester forte mais c'était difficile. Elle se maudissait d'avoir attaqué ce voleur. Depuis qu'elle s'était battue, ça avait ravivé ses souvenirs et elle avait du mal à revivre le tout. Elle s'en voulait encore et toujours de n'avoir rien su faire, d'avoir subit et d'avoir perdu ce qui lui était le plus cher à ses yeux.

« Chérie ? » L'appela doucement Oliver.

Elle leva le regard sur lui et le vit déglutir durement. « As-tu besoin de voir le docteur Chandler ? » Lui proposa-t-il, voyant à quel point elle luttait avec ses sentiments.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. Voir son thérapeute lui ferait probablement le plus grand bien. « D'accord. » Dit simplement Oliver en tirant doucement sur ses mains, lui intimant silencieusement de se relever. Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, serra sa chemise entre ses doigts. Elle se détestait d'être si faible, si fragile. Elle aurait aimé être forte comme lui. Elle était certaine qu'il avait vécu des horreurs au vue de ses nombreuses cicatrices et jamais elle ne l'avait vu faiblir. Il la serra dans ses bras, posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, caressa doucement son dos essayant de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

« J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner. » Dit-il. « Veux-tu manger ? »

« Un peu... » Chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'Oliver l'entendit à peine.

« D'accord, dans ce cas, descendons avant que le café ne refroidisse et ensuite, pendant que tu prends ta douche, j'appellerai le docteur Chandler pour voir s'il peut te recevoir. » Lui dit Oliver avec douceur.

Oliver raccrocha, le rendez-vous était pris pour l'heure suivante et il en fut soulagé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de voir si tout allait bien quand un coup fut porté à la porte. Il fit demi-tour et alla ouvrir au visiteur.

« Dig ? » L'accueillit-il surpris de le voir à leur porte.

« Désolé de vous déranger. » S'excusa-t-il alors qu'Oliver s'effaça, l'invitant à entrer. Il attendit qu'Oliver referme la porte avant de continuer. « Je reviens du poste de police. Ils vont interroger Felicity. Je suis désolé mec. Je leur ai dit que c'était moi qui avait appréhendé ce type, mais ils aimeraient la version des faits d'un témoin et comme plusieurs personnes t'ont vu quitter les lieux avec Felicity pleurant dans tes bras, ils veulent discuter avec elle. » L'avertit Dig.

« C'est... c'est n'importe quoi... elle n'est pas en forme Dig et il est hors de question qu'elle revive cette scène. » Souligna Oliver.

« Je comprends mec, mais elle n'aura pas le choix. Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard, constatant qu'elle n'était pas présente.

« Elle ira mieux. » Répondit évasivement Oliver sachant que Dig n'était pas au courant de cette partie de sa vie. Il avait eu Tommy au téléphone plus tôt et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'une seule poignée de personne savait.

« Prend soin d'elle. Je pense que le détective Lance va vous contacter dans la journée. » L'avertit-il en faisant un pas vers la porte, prêt à partir.

Oliver allait refermer la porte quand il vit Tommy sortir de l'ascenseur saluant Dig qui lui y entra.

« Hey mec. » Le salua Tommy en entrant dans l'appartement. « Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Oliver l'avait assuré qu'elle se remettait doucement mais Tommy avait voulu la voir de ses propres yeux. Il savait comment était Felicity en crise pour l'avoir vécu plus d'une fois et n'était pas certain qu'Oliver sache vraiment ce qu'il en était.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle, la détaillant avec attention. Tommy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Oliver ne lui avait pas mentit, elle était bien. Pas au top, de ça il en était certain, mais elle n'était pas au fond du gouffre.

« Salut Tommy. » Dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

« Hey ma belle... je suis passé voir comment tu allais. »

« Ça va... » Dit-elle se voulant convaincante mais Tommy la connaissait. « Ça va aller. » Finit-elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? » Dit-elle en faisant un pas, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Oliver ne fut pas surpris par ce geste, il avait remarqué que Felicity et Tommy étaient très proches et agissaient l'un envers l'autre comme un frère et une sœur. Il s'éclipsa à la cuisine, les laissant seuls.

Tommy resserra son étreinte autour de son petit corps et l'approcha de sa poitrine tout en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Tu m'a fichu la trouille, Liscy... j'ai cru t'avoir perdue à nouveau. »

« Je sais... je me suis fait peur aussi. Mais ça va aller. Je vois le docteur Chandler. Il va m'aider. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle inspira. « Oliver sait... » Finit-elle en levant la tête vers Tommy.

« Je sais... je l'ai appelé ce matin et nous en avons discuté. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas... il... il n'a rien dit. » Dit-elle.

« Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire Liscy. » Tommy posa un baiser sur sa joue et la relâcha doucement.

Felicity hocha simplement la tête. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à lui reprocher, mais malgré tout, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir totalement irresponsable. Ils rejoignirent Oliver qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, mettant en marche le lave-vaisselle.

« Tommy je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte, mais nous avons un rendez-vous dans quarante minutes. »

« Ok. Je vous laisse. » Il embrassa Felicity avant de donner une accolade à Oliver.

0#0

Le couple étaient assis dans la salle d'attente, Felicity était nerveuse, elle se triturait les mains, bougeait sans cesse de position, jetait des regards furtifs vers le couloir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était comme cela. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tressaillit.

« Ça va aller Felicity. » La rassura Oliver en portant l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres.

Le couple se leva à l'arrivée du docteur. Oliver enroula un bras autour de Felicity, caressant doucement son côté afin de l'apaiser. Il prit la main que lui tendait le médecin et se présenta.

« Felicity, tu connais le chemin. » Dit-il en lui faisant signe de passer devant. Elle jeta un regard craintif à Oliver qui serra sa main pour lui donner du courage avant de lui faire un petit sourire encourageant.

« Vous avez bien fait de l'amener. » Dit le docteur à Oliver en voyant sa patiente dans cet état. « Je pense que nous en aurons pour longtemps. Vous pouvez partir si vous le souhaitez, je vous appellerai quand nous aurons terminé. » Proposa-t-il avec bienveillance.

« Je vais rester là. Merci. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Felicity sortit deux heures après, se jetant dans les bras d'Oliver qui l'enserra de ses bras. La séance avait été éprouvante et elle avait besoin de réconfort.

« Nous nous reverrons lundi. » Dit le docteur Chandler derrière Felicity. « Prenez soin d'elle. » Conseilla-t-il à Oliver avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Felicity se blottit contre son torse, inspirant et expirant doucement. Elle resta un moment dans son étreinte rassurante.

« Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? » Demanda Oliver alors qu'ils étaient tout deux assis dans la voiture.

Felicity secoua négativement la tête, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer et se blottir contre son mari. Oliver engagea la voiture sur la route qui les mènerai chez eux. Il tenta de se concentrer un maximum sur la route tout en jetant des regard inquiets vers sa femme qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cabinet du docteur Chandler. Il ne savait pas si c'était normal et s'en inquiétait.

De retour chez eux, il envoya un message à sa mère, demandant si son comportement était normal. Il fut rassuré quand une réponse positive avec quelques explications lui parvint. Il ôta son caban qu'il rangea dans le dressing, y laissant également ses chaussures avant de gagner le canapé où Felicity y était assise. Il l'invita à s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit, se lovant contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur qui battait à un rythme régulier et apaisant.

Après quelques minutes, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par sa séance. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, avait eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et Chandler ne l'avait pas lâché tant qu'elle n'y était pas arrivé. Il l'avait une fois de plus rassuré, l'assurant qu'avec le temps tout irait mieux, lui avait conseillé de se concentrer sur son avenir avec son mari qui était revenu par miracle. La vie lui offrait une seconde chance et elle devait la saisir. Plus difficile à dire qu'à faire lui avait-elle répondu en larmes. Mais une fois de plus il avait trouvé les mots, l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements et avait fait en sorte qu'elle ressorte du cabinet plus forte qu'elle ne l'était en entrant.

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard seule. Oliver avait placé un oreiller sous sa tête, posé une couverture sur elle. Elle se redressa, une ébauche de sourire fleurit sur son visage. Oliver portait son tablier de cuisine. Elle le rejoignit, l'enserra par derrière, posant un baiser entre ses omoplates.

« Il te va bien. » Rit-elle alors qu'il se tournait légèrement vers elle, gardant un œil sur la cuisson des steaks.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans l'un des tiroirs... il est à ton image. » Dit Oliver en passant une main derrière son dos. « Autant te dire que je l'aime beaucoup. »

Le tablier était blanc dans le bas avec de la dentelle, divisé au milieu par une ceinture rouge. Le dessus représentait la tête d'une femme, des lèvres roses fushia, des yeux bleus sous des lunettes, le tour de cou était jaune pale, censé représenter ses cheveux.

« C'est un cadeau de Dig. Il me l'a offert à noël dernier. Je ne l'ai jamais porté parce que je le trouvais superbe et je ne voulais pas le salir. » Dit-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Dig ? Il sait faire des cadeaux originaux. J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que ce truc vient de lui. » Rigola Oliver en parcourant le tablier des yeux.

Felicity tapa doucement sur sa poitrine. « Hé monsieur, ne te moque pas. Sous ses airs de gros dur, Dig est un cœur tendre. » Dit-elle en posant sa tête contre lui. Elle souffla. « Ça sent bon, tu nous prépares quoi ? »

« Steak, purée de patate douce et légumes du soleil. » L'informa-t-il tout en retournant l'un des steaks.

« Hummm... je vais me régaler. » Dit-elle en sortant de son étreinte. « Je vais mettre la table. »

0#0

Ils s'étaient installés dans le canapé après le déjeuner, regardant des séries. Le ciel s'assombrissait doucement, annonçant la fin de la journée. Felicity avait remarqué qu'Oliver était préoccupé. Il l'avait choyée toute l'après-midi, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien et elle avait apprécié chacun de leur moment, retrouvant son mari.

« Oliver ? » L'appela-t-elle en se redressant. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi et merci d'être là pour moi et de n'avoir posé aucune question. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Chérie, je serai toujours là pour toi et je sais que tu me parleras quand tu te sentiras prête. Pour le moment je suis juste heureux que la séance avec le docteur Chandler t'ai apaisé. » Lui confia-t-il avant que la sonnette de la porte ne retentisse. « Bouge pas, je vais ouvrir. »

Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte tout en frottant son pouce et son index l'un contre l'autre. Il était nerveux constata Felicity et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte et qu'elle entende une voix aiguë lui parvenir. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et frotta ses yeux tout en inspirant.

« Mon bébé... » Cria sa mère tout en s'approchant alors qu'elle se redressait, fixant sa mère, esquissant un sourire.

« Maman ? » Elle regarda furtivement Oliver qui avait une tête de chien battu. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était préoccupé, il savait que sa mère viendrait et lui avait simplement caché.

« Comment te sens-tu bébé ? J'étais inquiète tu sais. J'ai cru que... » Elle papillonna des yeux qui s'emplirent de larmes, sa voix se brisa, faisant serrer le cœur de Felicity qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait inquiété tout le monde.

« Maman... » Felicity se leva et l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre elle. « Je vais bien maman... Oliver s'est occupé de moi. »

« Je... je suis désolée. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas forcement me voir débarquer, mais j'avais besoin de te voir de mes propres yeux. N'en veux pas à Oliver, il n'en savait rien. Je lui ai juste envoyé un message quand j'ai atterri. »

« Je ne lui en veux pas maman... et je suis heureuse que tu sois là. » La rassura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« C'est vrai ? Je veux dire, habituellement tu n'es pas... contente de me voir parce que tu travailles toujours et que je te dérange. »

« Oui maman c'est vrai. Je suis heureuse et pour te le prouver, que dirais-tu d'une soirée rien que toi et moi. » Proposa Felicity qui était contente que sa mère soit là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois et sa présence à cet instant était plus que la bienvenue. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, besoin d'entendre ses histoires aussi farfelue les unes que les autres et elle devait aussi avouer que sa mère lui manquait.

« Euh, d'accord. » Dit Donna estomaqué par ce retournement de situation. Elle se tourna vers Oliver qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elles. « Oliver ça ne te dérange pas de nous laisser entre filles ? Je ne voudrais pas compromettre vos plans. »

« Non... si Felicity est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais sortir. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le dressing pour prendre quelques affaires.

Felicity le suivit, ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle posa une main sur son biceps. « Ne vas pas seul sur le terrain. » Murmura-t-elle pour ne pas se faire entendre de sa mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, je ne vais rien faire de dangereux. Je vais seulement m'entraîner un peu. Profite de ta soirée d'accord ? » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je suis content que tu lui aies proposé une soirée. Vous en aviez toutes les deux besoin.»

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant de le serrer contre elle. « Sois prudent. »

« Profite de ta mère, bébé. »

0#0

Oliver ne l'avait pas montré à Felicity mais il avait été heureux de ce retournement de situation. Depuis la veille il n'avait eu qu'une envie, contacter le détective Lance et lui donner un rendez-vous. Il avait pensé ne pas pouvoir le faire avant un moment. Il s'empara de son téléphone de travail, composa le numéro personnel de Lance qui décrocha rapidement. Ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble durant le mois écoulé et Lance était content d'aider le justicier surtout depuis que celui-ci ne tuait plus.

« Détective, j'ai besoin d'un service. Pourriez-vous m'apporter le dossier portant sur l'affaire de l'enlèvement du petit Queen ? » Demanda Oliver tout en déglutissant durement. C'était dur, plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à ça ? » Le questionna Lance.

« Parce que je veux que justice soit faite. » Répondit simplement Oliver. « Je vous donne une heure. Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel. »

Oliver tua le temps en s'entraînant. Après quarante minutes d'effort et de douleur, il passa sous la douche, enfila sa tenue de justicier, fonça au point de rendez-vous. Il escalada le bâtiment à l'aide de son grappin et trouva Lance assis sur l'un des conduit d'évacuation.

« Tenez. » Dit-il en lui tendant un dossier qu'il saisit. « Nous avons recueilli peu d'information. » L'informa Lance. « J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance que nous. Feli.. Mme Queen mérite que justice soit faite. Elle a tellement souffert. » Dit Lance avec des regrets dans la voix. « Tellement perdu... C'est bien que son mari soit de retour, ça l'aide. Mais je pense qu'elle n'ira pas mieux tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé ceux qui ont enlevé son fils.» Finit-il en se levant.

Oliver remarqua que Lance avait des larmes dans les yeux, il semblait affecté par la situation de Felicity et ça lui serra le cœur. Il tendit la main à Lance qui la prit sans sourciller.

« Je n'arrêterai pas de chercher, jusqu'à ce que je trouve. » Confirma-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faite ça, mais je suis certain que madame Queen apprécierait même si je suis certain que de son côté elle a passé des mois à tenter de trouver. » Finit Lance avant de se diriger vers l'escalier de secours, laissant Oliver seul au milieu du toit, tenant entre ses mains, le dossier contenant les résultats de l'enquête.

Il s'assit à son bureau, ôta ses gants et ouvrit le dossier. Il parcourut les documents des yeux et balança le tout à travers la pièce, rien, il n'avait rien trouvé.

« Oh oh...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demanda Dig en arrivant derrière lui, ramassant la chemise beige cartonnée qui venait d'atterrir devant ses pieds. « L'affaire Mathias Queen. » Lu-t-il. Il se figea. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? « Qui est Mathias ? » Demanda Dig avec inquiétude.

Oliver se tourna vers Dig, la rage se lisait sur son visage. « Mon fils. » Dit-il avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains, cachant son visage.

Dig avança, ramassant les autres documents. Il lut la déclaration qu'avait fait Felicity et l'horreur le gagna. Son amie avait vécu un cauchemar sans nom. « Mon dieu... » Souffla-t-il, attristé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Felicity, son amie depuis près de deux ans avait eu un enfant et il n'en avait rien su. La rage le gagna, il tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter Oliver qui se redressa, les larmes dans les yeux.

« Mec, nous allons retrouver ces salauds. » Dit-il d'un ton froid. « Ils vont payer. »

Oliver hocha simplement la tête, ne pouvant faire mieux, trop abattu. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais certainement pas au peu d'information qui étaient réunies dans ce dossier. Ça allait prendre des mois, voir des années avant de mettre la main sur ses ordures.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,**

 **Merci du fond du coeur pour tout vos messages.**

Chapitre 8

Oliver tourna sans cesse dans le lit ne parvenant plus à dormir. Il repoussa les draps, se leva en douceur ne voulant pas réveiller Felicity au milieu de la nuit. Il poussa un soupir quand il vit l'heure sur le réveil. Trois heures. Il n'avait dormi que quatre heures et savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar et était heureux d'avoir su en sortir sans réveiller, ni agresser Felicity. Il s'en voulait de s'être endormi près d'elle, sachant de quoi il était capable en cas de cauchemar. Il enfila un pantalon et un tee-shirt, jeta un regard à sa femme avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il descendit, s'arrêtant à la moitié de l'escalier quand il vit de la lumière dans la cuisine, provenant des spots installés sous les meubles.

« Oliver ? » L'appela sa belle-mère en tournant la tête vers lui. « Est-ce que Felicity va bien ? »

« Oui... oui elle va bien. » L'assura-t-il en la rejoignant. « Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, et toi ? »

« J'avais soif... » Dit-elle en levant le verre qu'elle tenait entre les mains. « Et... je n'arrivais plus à dormir. » Admit-elle en baissant les yeux sur le plan de travail. « Je me fais du soucis pour Felicity même si elle semble mieux que les fois précédentes. » Dit-elle.

Oliver inspira. Il savait que ça avait été mauvais, sa mère lui avait expliqué la situation, l'état dans lequel sa femme s'était retrouvée après ce qu'elle avait vécu était tout à fait légitime. Aucune personne ne s'en serait sorti indemne, c'était impossible. Il posa une main sur le bras de Donna. « Je suis présent maintenant, ça ira. » Affirma-t-il.

« Je sais... et Oliver je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire en face à face depuis ton retour, mais je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie, et heureuse de te retrouver. Tu es le meilleur gendre qu'une mère puisse espérer pour sa fille. » Donna lui sourit. « Et je sais que tu seras toujours là pour elle, tu l'as toujours été. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs et ce que vous partagez est rare. » Finit-elle en se levant, posant un bisous sur sa joue. « Je vais essayer de dormir. Demain je prends un quart de nuit. »

Oliver lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis il s'installa dans le canapé après s'être assuré qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte de sa chambre.

Il alluma la télévision, passa en revu les chaînes, s'arrêtant sur une chaîne sportive diffusant un vieux match de football. Il regagna le lit un peu avant cinq heures. Il entra à l'intérieur avec précaution avant de coller son corps contre celui de Felicity qui dormait toujours profondément.

0#0

« Felicity ? » Il posa sur lèvres contre son cou, le parsemant de baiser. Un petit gémissement de plaisir sortit des lèvres de sa femme. « Il est l'heure. » Annonça-t-il à voix basse.

Elle gémit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. « Veux pas... encore dix minutes. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Tu vas être en retard. » Dit Oliver en caressant son flanc.

« Dix minutes... »

« D'accord. » Dit Oliver vaincu. « Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Dix minutes chérie, pas une de plus. » Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

« Felicity ? » Dit-il en revenant vingt minutes plus tard. Il avait discuté avec Donna tout en préparant le petit déjeuner et n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui s'était écoulé.

« Ça ne fais pas dix minutes. » Murmura-t-elle en remontant les couvertures sur elle, cachant la moitié de son visage.

« Non, ça en fait vingt. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il balaya ses cheveux sur l'arrière. « Je sais que c'est dur chérie, mais tu as cette réunion importante. »

« Prends ma place. » Dit-elle avant d'embrasser la paume de sa main.

Oliver sourit à sa réplique. « Tu sais que c'est impossible non ? » Lui demanda-t-il en tirant doucement les couvertures sur l'arrière.

Elle les rattrapa vivement, les tirant de nouveau sur elle avec un gémissement de frustration.

« Felicity... » Souffla Oliver. « Tu vas te mettre en retard. » La gronda-t-il doucement.

« Encore dix minutes Oliver. S'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle, la mine boudeuse.

« Non ! Il est 7h15 bébé... »

« 7h15 ? » Cria-t-elle avec affolement, poussant les couvertures au bout du lit, se levant avec une rapidité déconcertante. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ? » Râla-t-elle en se ruant vers la salle de bain laissant Oliver décontenancé.

« Je t'ai réveillé à l'heure. » Cria-t-il de l'endroit où il était avant de se lever et entrer dans la salle de bain où il attrapa une serviette propre qu'il posa sur l'un des radiateurs de la salle de bain. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que l'eau de la douche cesse de couler et tendit la serviette que Felicity cherchait à tâtons. Dans sa hâte elle avait totalement oublié d'en prendre une.

« Tu es le meilleur des maris. » Dit-elle quand elle sentit la chaleur de la serviette sur sa peau.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui et tu seras encore meilleur si tu me préparai un café à emporter et de quoi me nourrir. » Continua-t-elle tout en sortant de la douche, la serviette enroulée autour de son corps.

Oliver esquissa un sourire. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, l'approcha de sa poitrine et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'aime. » Lui dit-il en souriant avant de la relâcher. « Dépêche-toi bébé. »

« Nonnn ! » Hurla-t-elle tout en descendant les escaliers, se ruant vers Oliver. « Tu m'as menti.. » Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt. « Tu m'as dit qu'il était 7h15 et ce n'était pas vrai. »

« Désolé... » Répondit-il en levant les mains. « C'était le seul moyen pour que tu te lèves et que tu ne sois pas en retard. Assieds-toi. » Offrit-il en tirant le tabouret se trouvant face à un plateau emplit de nourriture.

Elle sourit en s'approchant, oubliant son mensonge. « Merci. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

0#0

Felicity détestait les réunions et encore pire celles qui étaient programmés en début de matinée. Elle attrapa le café que Grace lui tendit, écoutant d'une oreille attentive toute les recommandations de son assistante exécutive. Elle se sentait bien mieux en ce Lundi, la séance avec Chandler lui avait fait du bien mais ce qui l'avait vraiment reboosté avait été la présence de sa famille. Elle avait passé son dimanche au manoir entouré de ses proches et de leur amour. Elle savait que tout n'était pas encore rentré dans l'ordre et que ça ne serait jamais le cas, qu'il lui manquerait toujours une partie de son cœur, qu'elle serait blessée à vie, mais savoir qu'elle avait du soutien et plus important encore que son mari était de nouveau présent ça l'aidait énormément.

Elle inspira, balaya du regard la salle de réunion, se redressa et entra dans l'espace, affichant un air sûr d'elle. Elle prit place en bout de table après avoir salué son beau-père puis ouvrit le premier dossier. La journée allait être longue.

0#0

Oliver aida Donna à sortir la valise du coffre puis l'accompagna dans le hall de l'aéroport.

« Merci Oliver de m'avoir accompagné. »

« C'était avec plaisir et n'oublie pas de réfléchir à notre proposition. » Insista Oliver.

« Je... je vais y penser... » Dit Donna en l'étreignant. « Merci pour ce weekend Oliver et merci de prendre soin de ma fille. »

Oliver la serra plus fortement dans ses bras, avant de la relâcher. Il aimait beaucoup Donna, il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour sa belle-mère et savait d'où Felicity tirait sa force.

Il lui souhaita un bon vol, l'embrassa une dernière fois puis quitta l'aéroport pour se rendre au repaire. Il entra dans le club et y trouva Tommy qui s'affairait à ranger le bar.

« Un peu d'aide ? » Proposa-t-il faisant sursauter Tommy qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Putain Queen, tu m'as fait peur... » Le rouspéta-t-il en portant une main sur son cœur. « Tu peux pas faire du bruit comme tout le monde quand tu entres dans un endroit. »

« Désolé... » Dit-il en rigolant. « Alors ? De l'aide ? »

« Je veux bien oui... »

Il passa plus de deux heures à ranger les caisses livrées, à nettoyer en profondeur le bar et le reste de la salle.

« Je t'offre un verre ? » Proposa Tommy.

« Un soda. »

Oliver attendit que Tommy lui ait versé sa boisson avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Tommy, sais-tu où Felicity a rangé ses recherches ? »

Tommy leva le regard sur son ami, sa main trembla alors qu'il levait son verre manquant de tout renverser sur le bar. « Oliver... je... je ne pense que se soit une bonne idée de remuer le passé. Felicity n'est pas assez forte pour revivre tout ça. »

« Je sais Tommy et je ne veux pas l'impliquer c'est la raison pour laquelle je te pose la question. »

« Alors tu vas chercher hein ? » Demanda Tommy en haussant un sourcil.

« Ma femme a été attaquée, mon enfant a été enlevé et ceux qui ont fait ça vivent leur vie tranquillement... que croyais-tu que j'allais faire Tommy ? » Lui demanda Oliver d'une voix calme.

« Je... je ne sais pas. » Avoua Tommy.

« Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais été à ma place ? »

« Felicity n'a rien trouvé Oliver... pourquoi crois-tu que tu trouveras quelque chose quatre ans après ? » Demanda Tommy sans répondre à la question de son ami.

« Parce qu'il le faut... sans ça, Felicity n'ira pas mieux... » Dit Oliver avec colère.

Tommy baissa la tête, rivant ses yeux sur le liquide incolore dans son verre. Il savait qu'Oliver avait raison, savait que tant que les responsables ne seraient pas puni son amie ne guérirait pas. Elle voulait des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait, elle voulait que justice soit faite pour Mathias.

« Ta mère a fait détruire le dossier par un informaticien travaillant chez QC... mais j'en ai une copie. » Dit Tommy en levant la tête, regardant son ami.

« J'en ai besoin. » Dit calmement Oliver.

« Je... promets-moi seulement que tu ne la donneras pas à Felicity. »

« Tommy... » Souffla Oliver. « Je l'aime... »

« Je sais... et je l'aime aussi... »

Le regard d'Oliver devint noir, s'emplissant de colère avant que Tommy ne puisse finir sa phrase. « C'est ma meilleure amie Oliver. » Finit-il et il vit Oliver se détendre. « Attends-moi là. »

Oliver inséra la clé usb que Tommy venait de lui donner dans son ordinateur personnel. Il passa en revu toutes les recherches de Felicity, s'apercevant rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, chaque détail avait été étudié et elle n'avait rien trouvé. Les caméras de vidéo surveillance avaient recommencé à enregistrer des le retour de l'électricité mais la qualité était trop affreuse pour y voir quoi que se soit. Felicity avait remanié les images avec les logiciels de l'époque mais tout était encore flou. Il releva la tête de l'écran quand il entendit Dig arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Dig dans son dos.

« Ce sont les informations que Felicity a rassemblé après l'agression. » L'informa Oliver.

« D'accord... » Dit Dig en prenant une chaise, prenant place à côté d'Oliver.

Ils passèrent de nouveau en revu chaque élément, chacune des vidéos que Felicity avait pu trouver. Il y en avait des centaines provenant de toutes les caméras de la ville, de même que celle aux alentours des aéroports.

« La qualité est affreuse. » Finit par dire Dig.

« Oui... et je ne sais pas qui pourrait tenter d'améliorer ça à part Felicity. » Avoua Oliver en fermant son ordinateur.

« Je sais... » Dit Dig en regardant son ami. « Lyla... mon ex-femme. »

« Ex-femme ? »

« Longue histoire... bref je l'ai croisé il y quelques temps et elle travaille pour une agence gouvernementale. Ils ont de bons informaticiens, ils pourraient nous aider. »

« Quel agence ? » Demanda Oliver.

« ARGUS. » Le renseigna Dig.

« Non ! Hors de question... tu sais ce que c'est cette organisation ? » Il se frotta la nuque avant de passer ses mains sur son visage.

« Tu les connais ? »

« Ouais... j'ai... j'ai du bosser pour eux... »

« Lyla est digne de confiance Oliver. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as du faire pour l'Argus mais je t'assure que Lyla ne travaillerait pas pour un groupe de mafieux. »

« Amanda Waller fait faire le sale boulot par ses chiens de gardes dans la plus grande discrétion. Je ne suis pas certain que ton ex-femme sache vraiment pour qui elle bosse, Dig. » Le renseigna Oliver.

« Elle le sait. » L'assura Dig. « Elle a une équipe avec elle qui travaille en infiltration. Ils sont sur le point de faire tomber Waller et ses gars. » L'informa Dig. « Une fois Waller hors circuit, Lyla sera au commande de l'Argus. Ne pouvons lui faire confiance Oliver. »

« Je... je veux la rencontrer Dig. »

« D'accord. Je la vois ce soir. Je vais lui en parler. »

0#0

Oliver sortit de l'ascenseur réservé à sa famille un sourire aux lèvres qui se fana des qu'il vit le bureau de Felicity vide. Elle n'était pas là.

« Je peux vous aider monsieur ? » Demanda la femme derrière son bureau.

Il regarda son nom sur l'écriteau. « En fait oui. Je cherche madame Queen. » Dit Oliver en levant la tête vers la jeune femme qui rougit en le voyant.

« Je... euh... désolé monsieur Queen... je ne vous avais pas reconnu. » Elle se confondit en excuses, honteuse de ne pas avoir reconnu le jeune homme.

« Ce n'est rien. Pour votre défense, c'est la première fois que je viens ici depuis mon retour. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il ne mentait pas, c'était la première fois depuis son retour qu'il mettait un pied dans l'entreprise familiale. Il ne s'était pas montré plus tôt car tout ça ne l'intéressait plus, tout ce qui avait compté depuis son retour avait été son aménagement dans le sous-sol de la discothèque et sa mission.

« Savez-vous où se trouve ma femme ? »

« Partie déjeuner avec le reste de votre famille. » L'informa-t-elle. « Elle ne devrait plus tarder, surtout qu'elle a beaucoup de travail. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Ok... je vais l'attendre dans son bureau. »

0#0

Felicity sortit son téléphone de son sac et prit l'appel sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

« Madame Queen, détective Lance. »

« Détective, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom.» Elle connaissait Lance depuis une dizaine d'année, l'avait invité à son mariage et celui-ci avait même flirté avec sa mère durant quelques mois avant que celle-ci ne mette un terme à leur relation.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger Felicity. » Dit-il d'un ton agacé. « Je sais que ton temps est précieux mais j'aimerai que tu répondes au petit questionnaire que je vais te faire parvenir par mail concernant la soirée de vendredi. »

« Je... je n'ai rien vu. » Dit Felicity se souvenant qu'Oliver lui avait touché deux mots à propos d'un interrogatoire.

« Je sais, c'est ce que m'a dit ton garde du corps, mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation écrite. Pourrais-tu me la retourner dans l'après-midi ? »

« Ouais... » Souffla Felicity.

« Je suis désolé de t'embêter Felicity mais se sont les procédures. »

« Je sais. Je vous fais parvenir ça des que je peux. » Lui confirma-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle savait que Lance lui faisait une faveur en traitant avec elle par mail sans insister sur ce qu'elle avait vu ou pas, la laissant tranquille.

Elle sortit et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en soupirant. Elle avait une tonne de travail et elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepté l'invitation à déjeuner de Moira et de Thea mais celles-ci avaient insisté et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait passé un bon moment, comme chaque fois qu'elle était avec sa famille. Oliver lui manquait, il lui manquait toujours, mais elle savait qu'il avait lui aussi ses occupations et qu'elle le retrouverait dans la soirée. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle se cala dans le fond de la cabine et passa en revu tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire. « Mon dieu j'aurai jamais terminé pour 17h. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortie de l'ascenseur tout en cherchant son téléphone dans son sac.

« Madame Queen ? » L'interpella Grace alors qu'elle avait toujours le nez dans ses affaires.

« Humm ? »

« Votre mari est dans votre bureau. »

Felicity leva la tête et vit Oliver derrière son ordinateur qui semblait très occupé. Elle allongea le pas, pressé de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Oliver. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Hey bébé. » Il se tourna vers elle l'accueillant avec un grand sourire.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle en remarquant que sa pile de dossier à traiter avait considérablement diminué.

« Je travaille. » Répondit-il en tendant la main vers elle.

« Tu... tu travailles ? » Dit-elle interloquée.

« Hé bien... oui... j'ai essayé de t'avancer dans tes dossiers. » Dit-il avec moins d'assurance se demandant si finalement son idée était si bonne qui l'avait cru au départ.

« D'accord... » Dit-elle en avançant vers lui, jetant un œil sur l'écran qui affichait le dossier Kord industrie.

« Tu sais que leur proposition est malhonnête. » Dit Oliver en suivant son regard. « Il te propose 20% de leur bénéfice alors que c'est toi qui va leur fournir l'essentiel pour que leur invention fonctionne. »

« Je n'avais pas encore pris connaissance des clauses Oliver. » Dit-elle en saisissant la main qui lui tendait. « Depuis quand es-tu là ? »

« Près de deux heures. » Dit-il en levant les yeux sur l'horloge. « Wow... je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Comment était ton déjeuner ? »

« Bien, mais trop court... quoi que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà si tard. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Donc tu as travaillé ? »

« Ouais... j'espère que ça va pour toi. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais je voulais t'aider. »

« Ce sont tes affaires Oliver. C'est ton nom sur ce bâtiment, tu te souviens ? »

« Notre nom, chérie. » Dit-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Elle lui offrit un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait durant les deux heures qu'il avait investi son bureau.

« Wow... tu as bien travaillé. » Dit-elle avec fierté.

En deux heures il avait trié des demandes de stage, mettant les plus méritants sur le dessus de la pile, avait répondu à des e-mails peu importants mais qui nécessitaient une réponse, avait presque achevé la lecture du bilan financier annuel qui serait présenté lors du gala de fin d'année.

« J'ai également regardé les candidatures pour le nouveau département que tu comptes ouvrir en Janvier. »

« Dis-moi que tu as trouvé des profils intéressant... ça fait deux mois que j'ai lancé un appel d'offre. J'ai reçu des centaines de candidatures et pour le moment très peu ont retenu mon attention. J'aimerai une équipe de dix personnes dont une qui pourrait diriger le département. »

« Hé bien, je ne sais pas ce que tu recherches chérie mais je les ai classé en mettant ceux qui mérite ton attention sur le dessus. »

« Merci. Tu m'as bien avancé. »

« J'ai essayé d'aider... Felicity ? Quel sera le but de ce nouveau département ? »

« Aider les personnes qui en ont le plus besoin sur le plan médical. J'ai déjà une équipe qui travaille sur quelques prototypes mais ils font cela en parallèle de leur travail actuel et je pense que ça vaut le coup d'approfondir leurs recherches avec des personnes qui ont plus de compétences dans le domaine de la recherche et la santé. »

« C'est très ambitieux chérie et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu trouveras l'équipe dont tu as besoin. »

« J'espère. Oliver ? Est-ce que je peux encore abuser de ta gentillesse ? »

« Évidemment. »

#0#

Ils étaient tous deux dans la voiture conduite par Dig qui les menait au cabinet du docteur Chandler. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, travaillant cote à cote et Felicity en avait apprécié chaque moment. Avoir Oliver près d'elle lui avait rappelé tout ce dont ils avaient discuté dix ans plus tôt. Lui en tant que PDG et elle en tant que vice présidente.

« Tu sais à quoi m'a fait penser notre après-midi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Aux plans d'avenir que nous avions fait ensemble ? »

« Ouais... »

« Chérie je sais qu'à l'époque ça nous tenait à cœur, mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé. J'ai aimé travailler avec toi."

« Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais Oliver, non ? »

« Mais tu gères l'entreprise mieux que ce que j'aurai fait et ma place est ailleurs. Je suis plus utile à la ville en tant que Arrow qu'en tant que PDG de notre compagnie mais si tu croules sous les dossiers comme aujourd'hui, saches que je serai toujours content d'aider dans la mesure du possible. »

« D'accord. » Dit-elle en caressant sa main.

« Tu es déçue ? » Remarqua Oliver.

« Non. » Dit Felicity parce que c'était vrai, elle ne l'était pas. Oliver avait changé, elle avait changé, ils étaient tout deux très différents de ce qu'ils étaient cinq ans plus tôt. Ils avaient vécu des choses horribles chacun de leur côté, faisant d'eux ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui et Felicity savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Oliver de ne plus vouloir la même chose que ce qu'ils avaient prévu auparavant. Ils avaient des objectifs différents, elle pour la compagnie, lui pour la ville et tout ça lui allait tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. « Tant que nous sommes tout les deux, ça me va. »

Oliver se tourna vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey,**

 **Encore un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ceux qui me laisse des reviews. Merci aux guests également, notamment Olicity-love, Angy, Ally 84 pour n'en citer que quelques unes...**

 **Je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise j'avoue avoir eu un peu peur d'être enguirlandé à cause de la mort de Mathias mais vous l'avez accepté tout comme moi.**

 **Voici le 9 ème chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

 **A bientôt.**

Chapitre 9.

Oliver s'éveilla doucement. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les stores de la chambre lui prodiguant une ébauche de sourire. Il avait bien dormi, se sentait totalement reposé et mieux encore il avait dormi plus de six heures d'affilés et dans son lit. Il ne s'était pas réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour regagner le canapé et pour lui c'était une victoire. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et les cris de sa sœur qui montait à l'étage, furibonde. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement qu'elle se tenait devant la porte de leur chambre.

Felicity s'éveilla au bruit, releva la tête et croisa le regard de Thea. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en attrapant le bras d'Oliver afin de s'y accrocher.

Oliver tourna la tête vers sa femme à ce geste, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se cramponnait à lui de la sorte. Il voulut la rassurer mais Thea parla, où plutôt hurla.

« Je le savais ! » Dit-elle en s'avançant dans la chambre. « Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle s'arrêta aux côtés de Felicity, posa une main sur la couette prête à la tirer sur l'arrière.

Felicity tressaillit, s'approcha d'Oliver, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Oliver enlaça sa femme et la serra contre lui, alors que Thea tira sur la couverture. Oliver l'agrippa en retour, refusant qu'elle tire leur couverture.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Thea ? » Demanda Oliver avec colère.

« Ça ! » Dit-elle en montrant Felicity. « Elle devrait être au travail Oliver. Je t'avais dit de la surveiller, je t'avais prévenu qu'elle ferait ça... » Dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Oliver ferma les yeux, inspira, se pinça l'arête du nez. « D'accord... peux-tu s'il te plaît sortir de notre chambre et m'attendre en bas ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix maîtrisée.

« Seulement si tu me promets qu'elle sortira du lit. » Dit Thea en regardant sa belle-sœur blottit contre son frère.

« Je n'ai rien à te promettre Thea ! » Dit-il en élevant la voix. « Sors ! »

Elle regarda Felicity puis Oliver avant d'avancer vers sa belle-sœur. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et Felicity réagit instantanément en agrippant plus fortement le bras d'Oliver.

« Thea ! Je t'ai demandé de sortir. » Dit Oliver en se redressant, dégageant son bras de l'emprise de sa femme, dévoilant son torse à sa sœur qui se figea à la vue.

« Ollie... » Dit-elle en déglutissant avant de tourner les talons et de courir vers la sortie.

Oliver souffla un grand coup, puis se tourna vers Felicity qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il posa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux et y pressa un baiser.

« Je vais discuter avec Thea, je reviens d'accord ? » Lui demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

Elle allait mieux depuis ces quinze derniers jours, leur relation était au beau fixe et Oliver faisait les choses différemment comme il lui avait promis. Ils avaient arrêté deux nouveaux noms sur la liste et ils avaient trouvé ce que son père cherchait depuis des années. Ces types sur la liste avaient ruiné les personnes habitants dans les Glades en leur extorquant de l'argent appauvrissant cette partie de la ville avec de belles promesses qui n'étaient jamais arrivées. Ils avaient fini par faire la lumière sur leurs méthodes et étaient sur le point d'envoyer un document anonyme aux journaux locaux afin que ceux-ci puissent révéler l'affaire aux yeux de tous.

« Felicity est-ce que je peux te laisser seule ? » Demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête tout en pressant sa main qui était posée sur le matelas.

« D'accord. » Dit Oliver en se reculant. Il attrapa son tee-shirt de la veille, son pantalon de survêtement, les passa et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à sa femme.

Il trouva sa sœur assise au bar, l'attendant. Elle lui jeta un regard quand elle le vit approcher et lui tendit un café qu'il accepta sans sourciller avant de se placer face à elle.

Il avala une gorgée du nectar et posa sa tasse devant lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Tu m'avais promis Ollie que tu ne la laisserais pas s'apitoyer sur elle-même. Je t'avais dit ce qui se passerait et tu m'as dit que tu ne laisserais pas _ça_ arriver. » Dit-elle en élevant la voix.

« Et je ne l'ai pas laissé _ça_ arriver Thea. » Se défendit-il. « Je suis là pour elle. »

« Ah ouais... et bien c'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes Ollie. Si ça avait été le cas, elle serait déjà au travail. » Hurla-t-elle.

« Bon sang tu ne peux pas avoir un peu de compassion... »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas de compassion ? C'est... merde Ollie... tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, ce que nous avons vécu... tu n'étais pas là alors ne me dis pas comment je dois réagir d'accord ?! Tu n'es pas autorisé à me dire comment gérer les choses. Ça fait trois ans que je gère cette période avec l'aide de maman et Tommy...et tu es la dernière personne qui a le droit de me dire que je n'ai pas de compassion Ollie ! » Hurla-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

« D'accord... » Dit Oliver en levant ses mains. « D'accord... je m'excuse... mais Thea, tu ne peux pas débarquer chez nous de cette façon et vouloir la sortir du lit comme tu l'as fait. Je sais que tu l'as fait auparavant, mais elle n'est plus seule. Je suis là même si tu sembles penser le contraire. »

« Je sais que tu es là... je suis désolée Oliver mais je ne veux pas la perdre. C'est ma sœur. »

« Et c'est ma femme Thea. Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, d'accord ? »

« Ok... » Dit-elle résigné. « Je... je vais te laisser avec elle... Promets-moi seulement qu'elle ne restera pas au lit toute la journée. »

« Promis. » Dit Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

« Ollie ? Es-tu aussi brisé qu'elle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Non. » Dit-il d'une voix claire.

« J'ai vu tes cicatrices... » Souffla Thea.

« Je sais Thea et j'aurai aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je te promets que ce que j'ai vécu n'est rien en comparaison de ce que Felicity à vécu. »

Thea serra son frère contre elle, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et quitta le loft le cœur serré sachant que les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus dans sa vie avait souffert bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

Après le départ de sa sœur, Oliver s'affaira à la cuisine afin de leur préparer un petit-déjeuner. Il monta le plateau à l'étage et sourit quand il vit le lit vide. Il se déchargea du plateau qu'il posa sur le lit et gagna la salle de bain nuptiale. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Felicity était occupée à se savonner. Il prit le gel douche, en versa dans sa paume puis passa ses mains sur le corps de sa femme qui lui sourit.

« Je suis heureux que tu te sois levée. » Souffla-t-il doucement.

Elle s'avança et nicha sa tête contre sa poitrine, soufflant de contentement. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais dit, mais depuis son retour, il était celui qui lui donnait la force de se lever chaque matin et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il lui avait juste fallu plus de temps en raison de la date sur le calendrier.

« J'aimerai que nous allions quelques part après le déjeuner. » Murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

« J'irai n'importe où avec toi. » Dit Oliver en prenant son visage entre ses mains, la regardant avec amour.

0#0

Oliver roulait, suivant les indications de Felicity qui lui demanda après plusieurs minutes de s'arrêter. Il se stationna dès qu'il trouva une place et ils sortirent du SUV. Felicity plaça sa main dans celle d'Oliver et tous deux marchèrent en direction du centre ville. Felicity s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un fleuriste, regarda les compositions présentent dans la vitrine avant de lâcher la main d'Oliver afin d'entrer dans la boutique. Elle avança vers le comptoir, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Une femme d'un certain âge sortie de l'arrière boutique et offrit un sourire timide à Felicity et à Oliver qui se tenait maintenant derrière sa femme. Il n'avait posé aucune question parce qu'il avait su à la seconde où elle s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine la raison de leur arrêt.

« Madame Queen, je vais chercher votre commande. » Lui annonça la dame avec gentillesse avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec trois bouquets de fleurs aussi magnifiques les uns que les autres. L'un d'eux était en forme de cœur, confectionné de fleurs blanches avec au centre une peluche blanche enfermée dans un cœur. Le cœur d'Oliver se serra à la vue de celui-ci. Le second avait la forme d'un ourson, orné de fleurs blanches et verts clairs et le troisième représentait le chiffre quatre.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour les charger dans la voiture ? » Proposa la dame.

« Non... merci. » Murmura Felicity avec des larmes dans les yeux. Elle avait cru qu'avec Oliver à ses côtés ça aurait été plus facile, mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était toujours aussi difficile, mais elle se devait de le faire.

Oliver posa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'approcha doucement de lui, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Est-il possible de les mettre dans une boite ? Nous sommes stationnés assez loin. » Demanda-t-il en regardant les compositions posés sur le comptoir.

« Oui... bien sur. Je reviens. »

Elle déposa délicatement les compositions dans un carton puis le posa sur le comptoir. Oliver attrapa le carton sans lâcher Felicity.

Ils étaient de nouveaux assis dans la voiture, se dirigeant vers le cimetière en silence. Oliver jetait de temps à autre des regards sur Felicity, s'assurant qu'elle allait aussi bien que la situation le lui permettait.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans les allées menant à l'espace qui était réservé aux enfants. Ils passèrent sous l'arche en fer forgé qui était décoré de deux angelots. Respirer calmement fut de plus en plus difficile pour lui et il ne pouvait pas imaginer la façon dont devait se sentir Felicity.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Felicity se tourna vers lui, le regard emplit de larmes. Elle le délesta du carton, le posant avec précaution sur le sol tandis qu'Oliver fixait la pierre tombale de son fils. _« Mathias Oliver Queen. 10 Août 2014 – 19 Novembre 2014. Petit ange partit rejoindre son papa trop tôt. »_ Il posa une main sur son cœur et tomba à genou sur le sol.

« Oliver ? » Dit Felicity en s'agenouillant près de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. Il inspira fortement, ravala ses larmes. Il devait être fort pour elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer sa faiblesse. Il inspira, redressa la tête, croisant le regard inquiet de Felicity.

« Ça va. » Dit-il simplement « Est-ce que je peux ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant l'une des compositions.

« Oui, bien sur. » Dit-elle en lui tendant celle en forme d'ourson.

Il la prit délicatement, se redressa et la posa sur la pierre à côté d'une composition en forme d'étoile qui avait dû être déposée plus tôt. Felicity disposa le chiffre quatre au centre de la pierre, puis saisit la composition en forme de cœur. Elle se leva, avança vers la stèle en forme de lune où un angelot endormit reposait sur celle-ci. Elle saisit une ficelle encrée dans la composition et la passa sur le sommet de la lune. La composition en forme de cœur se balançait doucement au centre de celle-ci. Felicity revint aux côtés d'Oliver, posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, regarda la pierre et éclata en sanglot. Oliver la serra contre lui et la berça doucement alors que ses larmes coulèrent à leur tour.

0#0

« Felicity ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Oliver derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Ils étaient à peine rentrés dans l'appartement que Felicity avait couru dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Il poussa la porte et la vit agenouillée devant les toilettes, déversant son petit-déjeuner. Il courut vers elle, rassembla ses cheveux qu'il tint d'une main, de l'autre il fit des cercles apaisant contre son dos.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester. » Dit-elle tout en appuyant sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau.

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... tu te souviens ? » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se lever. Elle se brossa les dents, effectua un bain de bouche avant de se tourner vers Oliver qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

« Je suis désolé Oliver.. » Dit-elle en attrapant l'une de ses mains.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que depuis ton retour... je ne t'ai pas apporté beaucoup de joie. » S'excusa-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour des choses pour lesquelles tu n'es pas responsable. Je t'aime chérie et nous surmonterons tout ça ensemble. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Allez-viens. » Dit-il en la tirant vers la pièce principale mais s'arrêtant à mi-chemin quand son téléphone sonna la laissant s'enfoncer seule dans l'appartement.

« John ? » Souffla-t-il en décrochant.

« Lyla est de retour et elle aimerait te rencontrer dans la soirée. Est-ce possible ? »

Oliver jeta un œil sur Felicity qui s'était mise à l'aise dans le canapé, zappant les chaînes de télévision.

« Ouais... » Répondit Oliver ne sachant pas encore comment il allait pouvoir cacher ça à Felicity. « Je vais m'arranger. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas l'idéal mec... surtout que le soir Felicity est avec nous, mais Lyla repart demain matin aux aurores. »

« Tu sais qu'il va falloir détourner son attention John... »

« Je vais gérer cette partie mec... ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit Dig avec confiance.

La journée avait été à la hauteur de ce qu'elle était chaque année pour Felicity. Sa seule consolation avait été la présence d'Oliver qui avait rendu les choses un peu plus facile que les années précédentes. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, se massa les tempes. Elle était épuisée, mais n'était en aucun cas étonnée, le début de journée avait été éprouvant, aussi bien pour Oliver que pour elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut prise d'un vertige accompagné d'un haut le cœur. Elle se leva et courut en direction de la salle de bain, bousculant Oliver sur son passage. Elle s'agenouilla pour la seconde fois devant les toilettes et y déversa ce qui restait dans son estomac, autant dire pas grand chose.

« Hé, hé, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Oliver avec inquiétude. « Est-ce... habituel ? » Risqua-t-il ne sachant pas si son malaise était lié à la journée.

« Non... ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. » Répondit-elle en ouvrant le tube de dentifrice. « Es-tu certain que les œufs n'étaient pas périmés ? »

« Je les ai acheté hier chérie, mais dans le doute je vais vérifier. »

Oliver ne savait pas quoi faire, Felicity avait été malade toute la journée, rendant tout ce qu'elle avait tenté d'ingurgiter durant la journée. Il tournait en rond dans l'appartement, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule alors qu'elle était malade, c'était hors de question. Évidemment il voulait rencontrer Lyla, il le voulait plus que tout, voulant des réponses et savait que Lyla ne serait pas de retour en ville avant un moment. Il était partagé entre rester là pour prendre soin de sa femme et aller rencontrer Lyla qui l'aiderait dans sa quête de vengeance. Il regarda sa femme profondément endormie dans le canapé, souffla, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Son choix était fait.

0#0

« Comment va Felicity ? » Demanda Dig quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Elle dormait... je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Dig. » L'informa Oliver alors que Dig s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Une jeune-femme brune se tenait debout dans le salon.

« Tu dois être Lyla. » Dit Oliver en s'avançant.

« C'est bien moi. » Elle lui tendit une main qu'Oliver saisit. « Et tu dois être Oliver. » Dit-elle avec un sourire confiant.

« C'est ça. Est-ce que John t'a donné des informations ? »

« Elle ne sait rien mec... c'est ton histoire. » Dit John en se positionnant derrière Lyla, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Je vais vous laisser discuter tout les deux. » Dit-il tout en attrapant sa veste posée sur le bras du canapé. « J'ai une fille à surveiller. » Il lança un clin d'œil à Oliver puis s'éclipsa de l'appartement les laissant seul.

Durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Oliver confia à Lyla le calvaire qu'avait vécu sa femme, puis il lui donna la clé USB contenant toute les informations que Felicity avait recueillie.

« Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir Oliver, mais nous avons déjà vu une affaire similaire au moyen-orient. La méthode utilisé était la même et nous n'avons jamais retrouvé l'enfant. » Dit Lyla avec regret. « Mais nous avons trouver l'auteur de ce crime et depuis nous tentons de le traquer. »

« Combien y-a-t-il de chance pour que se soit la même organisation. » Demanda Oliver. Lyla venait de piquer son intérêt. « Et pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé sur la toile concernant cette histoire ? »

« Tu n'as rien trouvé parce que l'enfant qui a été enlevé est un enfant issu d'une riche famille tout comme la tienne et les parents ont demandé à ce que rien ne soit ébruité. » L'informa Lyla. « Mon équipe et moi-même sommes en charge de ce dossier. Cet enlèvement a eu lieu l'an dernier et à ce jour nous avons recueilli peu d'information excepté l'identité d'un homme dont je tairais le nom pour le moment. »

« Ok... » Dit Oliver comprenant Lyla. Il aurait fait la même chose à sa place. « Bien je vais aller prendre soin de ma femme. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais jeter un œil à ça, tout regarder dans les moindres détails et si je trouve quelque chose j'en ferai part à Johnny. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre un enfant Oliver, mais je suis de tout cœur avec vous. »

« Merci. »

0#0

« Alors comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda John à demi-voix quand Oliver franchit la porte de son appartement.

« Elle va jeter un œil au dossier... » Dit Oliver avec lassitude. « Elle dort encore ? »

« Ouais... elle ne s'est rendue compte de rien. » L'assura Dig.

Felicity ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle se redressa sur le canapé, attrapa ses lunettes et se leva doucement.

« Dig ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez nous ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise de trouver son ami chez eux.

« Hé bien Oliver m'a dit que tu étais malade, alors j'ai apporté ce thé qui est censé apaiser les nausées. » Dit John en avançant dans la cuisine, attrapant un petit pot contenant du thé en vrac. « Tu sais généralement on le donne aux femmes enceintes et ça les soulage. » Continua-t-il sans faire attention à l'air qu'affichait Felicity. « Bon maintenant que tu as ça, je peux partir. Prenez soin de vous tous les deux. » Dit-il avant de partir, les laissant seul.

« Felicity est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Oliver en s'approchant d'elle.

« Oui... c'est juste ce qu'à dit John... à propos du thé... » Dit Felicity énigmatique.

Oliver regarda le thé puis sa femme ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il n'avait pas entendu leur échange, occupé à ranger sa veste dans le dressing. Elle le poussa doucement, passa devant lui, attrapa son manteau dans le dressing, passa sa paire de bottes fourrées et sortit, laissant Oliver pantois.

Il ouvrit la porte, l'appela, mais les portes de l'ascenseur étaient déjà fermées. « Bon sang... » Dit-il à voix haute avant d'attraper son téléphone et de composer le numéro de sa femme dont la sonnerie du téléphone raisonna dans l'appartement. «Merde... » Il claqua la porte derrière lui, en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir suivit la conversation.

Il prit le thé entre ses mains, cherchant une explication plausible, mais n'en trouva aucune. Il serait obligé d'attendre le retour de sa femme où peut-être pas. Il reposa le pot, attrapa la tablette qui traînait sur la table de salon et fit une recherche sur google.

Felicity courut aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permirent, tenant fermement le sachet dans sa main. Elle entra dans l'immeuble essoufflée par sa course, priant pour que l'ascenseur soit disponible, voulant rentrer chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit la cabine libre et en attente de passager. Elle s'y engouffra, appuya sur le bouton de son étage et se colla à la parois le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement en grand ne prenant pas le temps de la fermer et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle sortit le test de son emballage et le plaça sous le jet d'urine.

« Felicity ? » L'appela Oliver tout en tapant à la porte. « Est-ce que je peux entrer chérie ? »

« Dans quelques secondes. » L'informa-t-elle alors qu'elle posait le test sur le lavabo. « Tu peux entrer. » L'invita-t-elle après s'être lavée les mains.

« Où étais-tu ? » La questionna-t-il en l'encerclant par derrière.

« J'ai couru jusqu'à la petite supérette au bout de la rue. Je suis désolée d'être partie sans explication, mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. » S'excusa-t-elle en fixant le bâtonnet blanc.

« Felicity est-ce un test de grossesse ? » Demanda-t-il surpris, en suivant son regard.

Elle hocha simplement la tête n'osant pas croiser son regard dans le miroir. Ils n'avaient pas parler d'enfant depuis son retour. Toute leur vie tournait autour de son état émotionnel et du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu.

« Quand pourrons-nous interpréter le résultat ? » Demanda-t-il en avalant durement sa salive.

« Dans deux minutes. » Souffla-t-elle. « Et si c'est positif Oliver ? »

« Dans ce cas. » Dit-il en la tournant dans ses bras. « Tu feras de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. » Un sourire radieux illumina son visage et Felicity esquissa un petit sourire en retour.

Ils patientèrent dans un silence confortable, lové l'un contre l'autre. « C'est bon. » Dit Felicity en attrapant le bâtonnet. « C'est positif Oliver. » Lui dit-elle les yeux rivés sur le test.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé. » Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains, ancrant son regard au sien.

Felicity ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas comment elle se sentait. Évidemment elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle, avoir un enfant avec Oliver avait été jusque là inespéré. Mais elle pensait à Mathias, à son tout petit garçon qui était parti rejoindre les anges et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter d'être à nouveau maman.

« Felicity ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Oliver avec inquiétude. Il avait vu son visage se fermer, son sourire s'effacer. « Parle-moi chérie. »

« Je pensais à Mathias... » Murmura-t-elle. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, mais elle échoua brillamment. « Je suis désolée Oliver.. ça devrait un moment de bonheur et je le gâche. » Pleura-t-elle contre lui.

« Chérie, tu ne gâches rien du tout. » La rassura-t-il. « C'est normal que tu penses à lui. Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Tu lui a donné naissance et aimé avec tout ce que tu avais durant trois mois et bien au delà. C'est légitime de penser à lui. Je me serai inquiété si tu ne l'avais pas fait. » Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

« C'était un bébé facile tu sais... » Murmura-t-elle. « Il était agréable, ne pleurait pratiquement jamais. Il mangeait et dormait la plupart du temps. Je l'aimais tellement. » Sanglota-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu penses que je l'aimerai autant ? »

« J'en suis sûr chérie. Tu seras une maman incroyable pour notre second enfant. » Dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

Felicity posa sa main par dessus la sienne. Elle renifla, inspira et dit : « Merci d'être là pour moi, d'être resté et de m'aimer comme tu le fais. Ma vie a de nouveau du sens depuis ton retour. »

« Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je voudrais être. Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de la serrer contre lui. Il savait que les prochains mois seraient difficiles, qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas, mais il était plus que prêt à y faire face, pour elle, pour eux et pour leur futur enfant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey,**

 **Je vois que cette future naissance vous a rejouie et tout comme vous je pense qu'il mérite un peu de bonheur.**

 **Encore un énorme merci pour vos messages d'encouragements, votre présence à chacun des chapitres.**

 **Merci à toi Delicity pour ta présence sur cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 10

Felicity était éreintée malgré la nuit de sommeil qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle bailla durant de longues secondes, s'étira un moment avant de repousser les draps au bout du lit. Elle roula sur le côté, poussa sur ses bras pour se mettre en position assise et se leva après avoir posé ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle inspira et fut prise d'un haut le cœur. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'agenouilla devant les toilettes. Elle se brossa les dents, passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage puis gagna la douche en soupirant. Elle espérait vraiment que les nausées matinales disparaîtraient rapidement parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas continuer ainsi durant des mois.

« Pas de petit-déjeuner pour moi. » Dit-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine, voyant son mari s'affairer devant la plaque de cuisson.

« Bonjour bébé. » Dit-il en se tournant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, la câlina quelques secondes avant de la relâcher. « Assieds-toi. » Lui dit-il en tirant l'un des tabourets du bar.

« Oliver... » Souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas y échapper, chaque matin depuis une semaine il la forçait à avaler un petit quelque chose avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison pour sa journée de travail.

« Juste du granola.. » Dit-il en posant un bol à moitié plein de ce mélange de fruits sec, de chocolat noir et de flocons d'avoine. « Et du thé. »

Elle le remercia d'un sourire alors qu'il prenait place en face d'elle un jus d'orange à la main. Felicity mangea doucement, prenant son temps, voulant éviter de nouveau les nausées. Heureusement pour elle le thé l'aidait énormément.

« Je n'ai jamais été malade... » Dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

Oliver leva les yeux de son téléphone, la regardant, arquant les sourcils.

« La première fois... » Souffla-t-elle.

« Toute les grossesses ne sont pas les mêmes chérie. » Dit Oliver en tendant une main vers elle, caressant sa main posée sur le bar.

« Je ne m'en suis pas aperçue... » Elle baissa les yeux sur son bol, inspira. « Je... j'ai su tardivement que j'étais enceinte... j'étais déjà dans mon cinquième mois de grossesse. » Avoua-t-elle nerveusement.

« Hey regarde-moi Felicity. » Lui demanda-t-il en pressant doucement sa main, essayant d'avoir son attention.

Elle le fit, levant la tête pour croiser son regard emplit d'amour et de compréhension.

« Tu venais de me perdre, c'était légitime que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçue. » L'assura-t-il en caressant sa main avec tendresse. « Alors, Comment as-tu su ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Il la vit trembler légèrement et ajouta. « Tu... tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas où si tu n'es pas prête. » L'assura Oliver en lui souriant.

Depuis qu'ils avaient appris sa grossesse, Felicity lui lâchait des petits morceaux de sa vie sans lui par ci, par là, mais c'était très rare qu'elle lui parle de Mathias et Oliver ne la poussait jamais, il la laissait s'ouvrir petit à petit et essayait toujours de la rassurer et la consoler si elle en avait besoin.

Elle inspira un grand coup, c'était difficile pour elle de revivre ces moments. Ça ne l'aurait pas été si Mathias avait été là, avec eux mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pour le moment tout ce qui se rapportait à leur fils lui faisait de la peine, mais elle se devait d'être forte, de lui raconter. Oliver méritait de savoir. « J'avais très mal au ventre depuis quelques jours... le médecin pensait à un virus gastrique et nous avait assuré que ça passerait mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Ta mère a décidé de m'emmener à l'hôpital, j'avais beaucoup de fièvre, ne cessais de vomir et les douleurs s'intensifiaient. J'ai été prise en charge rapidement et en palpant mon abdomen, ils se sont aperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils m'ont fait une échographie et c'est là qu'ils l'ont vu... » Elle posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa inconsciemment. « Moira et moi avons été choqué. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça, à voir un bébé bien formé apparaître à l'écran. Une fois le choc passé, ta mère s'est affolée. Elle disait au médecin que ce n'était pas ça qui provoquait la fièvre et qu'ils avaient intérêt à trouver et vite. » Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. « L'échographe a manipulé l'appareil, puis il s'est rendu compte que j'avais l'appendicite. »

« Wow... » Fut tout ce qu'Oliver put dire. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Ouais... autant te dire que ta mère a viré le médecin de la famille sans prendre de gant. »

« J'imagine oui... » Dit Oliver avant qu'un coup ne soit porté à la porte. Il se leva. « Je pense que ton chauffeur et garde du corps est arrivé. » Oliver lui sourit puis alla ouvrir la porte à Dig.

#0#

Felicity était perdue dans l'un de ses nombreux dossier lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit doucement. Elle releva la tête et vit Thea qui se tenait au chambranle.

« Thea. » Felicity se leva un sourire sur les lèvres. « Ça faisait longtemps. » Dit-elle en prenant sa belle-sœur dans les bras.

« Ouais... je suis désolée... je ne savais pas si tu étais en colère et... je suis désolée pour ça aussi... » Dit-elle en sondant le regard de Felicity. « Je... j'aurai du te faire confiance, vous faire confiance, surtout que depuis le retour d'Oliver tu es différente... Plus forte. »

« Je le suis. » Felicity lui sourit, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Oliver me donne la force de me lever chaque jour et chaque jour c'est un peu plus facile d'affronter une nouvelle journée, grâce à lui. Mais ce jour-là Thea. » Felicity avala durement, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle tourna la tête vers l'imposante fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la ville, elle inspira profondément. « Ce jour sera toujours l'un des plus difficiles de ma vie que Oliver soit là ou pas. J'ai... j'ai tout perdu ce jour Thea. »

« Je sais Felicity... et je suis désolée d'être arrivée de cette façon chez vous... désolée pour la semaine dernière et pour les autres années... » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux, honteuse de son comportement. « Je... je ne voulais pas que tu replonges... »

« Je sais... et je te remercie pour ça Thea... même si ta façon de faire était assez brutale. » Dit Felicity en pressant son épaule. « Un déjeuner ça te tente ? » Lui proposa-t-elle pour casser la morosité du moment.

« Oui... Big Belly ? » Demanda Thea avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Euh non... » Déclina Felicity. Elle n'était nauséeuse que le mâtin mais depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, elle évitait toute nourriture grasse, ne voulant pas risquer d'être malade au travail. « Ni chinois, ni italien.. j'ai envie d'un bon steak et de légumes. »

« Ok... je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça. » Rit Thea en tirant sur la main de Felicity, pressée de partager un moment avec elle.

#0#

Oliver gagna l'appartement de Dig après le départ de Felicity et celui-ci. Il était nerveux, Lyla avait des nouvelles à lui donner et il espérait qu'elles soient bonnes. Il donna deux coup à la porte et patienta quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Lyla. Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il prit avant d'entrer.

« Bonjour Oliver. » Le salua-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière lui. « Assied-toi je t'en prie. » L'invita-t-elle d'un geste de la main vers le canapé.

Oliver ne se fit pas prier et prit place sur le canapé de Dig patientant jusqu'à ce que Lyla parle.

« Donc nous avons pris le temps de vérifier le contenu de la clé que tu nous as donné et nous avons trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. » Dit-elle en s'emparant d'un dossier posé sur la table basse. Elle l'ouvrir et en sortie une photo de qualité assez moyenne qu'elle lui tendit.

Oliver l'examina et s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne connaissait pas l'homme sur le cliché. « Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir détaillé la photo.

« L'un des hommes qui a attaqué ta femme et kidnappé ton fils. » L'informa Lyla d'un ton neutre. « Floyd Lawton est-ce que ce nom te dit quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non... non. » Dit Oliver après avoir pris une grande inspiration. « Es-tu certaine ? »

« Oui... c'est le même type qui a kidnappé ce petit garçon au Moyen-Orient. Il était sur la vidéo surveillance où nous pouvons le voir très clairement emmener l'enfant. »

« Mais ici, nous ne le voyons pas attaquer Felicity, ni partir avec mon fils. » Dit Oliver en serrant le portrait entre ses mains.

« En effet... mais ce tirage est extrait d'une vidéo de l'une des nombreuses caméras de surveillance qui surplombe l'avenue où se trouve Qc. Tiens... » Dit-elle en lui donnant un reste de photo.

Oliver regarda avec attention la dizaine de photos que Lyla venait de lui donner. « Comment Felicity a t-elle pu passer à côté de ça ? » Demanda Oliver à voix haute.

« Simple... parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait et que cet homme n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme marchant dans la rue comme tant d'autre. » Dit Lyla en lui tendant un autre cliché où ce Lawton marchait tranquillement entouré d'autre personne. « Tu vois ? Comment aurait-elle pu penser que cet homme était le responsable de votre malheur ? »

Oliver frotta son visage avant de se redresser. « Sais-tu où je peux le trouver ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

« Malheureusement non... » Souffla Lyla. « Nous avons placé des alertes de façon à ce que s'il est repéré, nous le sachions, mais ça fait un an et nous n'avons toujours rien. » Admit Lyla avec dépit. « Crois-moi Oliver, j'aimerai le retrouver parce que je suis certaine qu'il est l'auteur de beaucoup plus de kidnapping que celui de ton fils et de cet enfant. »

« Je... merci. » Dit simplement Oliver en se levant.

« Si nous avons du nouveau, je t'en informerai... pour le moment Oliver tout ce que je peux te conseiller c'est de continuer ta vie.. » Lui dit Lyla en lui serrant la main.

Oliver s'installa devant les ordinateurs et lança une recherche sur ce type. Il patienta une dizaine de secondes avant que les résultats de sa recherche s'affiche. Floyd Lawton quarante trois ans, ancien tireur d'élite, emprisonné deux ans après avoir tué accidentellement l'un de ses coéquipiers lors d'une mission. Oliver chercha activement durant près d'une heure d'autre chose sur cet homme, mais n'y trouva absolument rien.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il ne sursauta pas, sachant que quelqu'un était entré dans le repaire, mais il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait John. Il fut surpris de constater que c'était Tommy. Il se tourna vers son ami, se leva et le salua d'une étreinte.

« Tommy ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette visite. » Demanda-t-il espérant le détourner de sa question.

« Je voulais te demander si Felicity et toi étiez libre ce soir pour dîner. C'est le jour de fermeture de la discothèque et comme ça fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vu j'ai pensé que ça pouvait-être une bonne idée. »

« Oui.. d'accord. » Dit Oliver avec un sourire. « Je pense que Felicity sera contente. »

« D'accord dans ce cas je vous attends pour 19h00... oh, pendant que j'y pense... je ne serai pas seul. » Dit Tommy en s'éloignant.

#0#

« Je suis fatiguée Oliver... » Se plaignit Felicity alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'ils étaient invités chez Tommy.

« Veux-tu que j'annule ? » Demanda Oliver avec compréhension.

« Non... non, Tommy sera déçu... nous ne resterons pas tard. »

« Promis. » Dit Oliver en s'emparant de ses lèvres. « Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud pour que tu puisses te relaxer. »

« Humm... j'en rêve depuis mon réveil. » Dit-elle en faisant descendre ses mains le long de ses bras. « Avec de la mousse, beaucoup de mousse. »

Oliver rit, l'embrassa sur la joue, berça ses mains entre les siennes, puis la quitta.

Elle sentit une main sur sa joue et un murmure de son nom. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra les yeux bleus emplis d'amour et le sourire de son mari assis sur le bord de la baignoire. « Je pense que tu t'es endormie chérie. » Dit-il en avançant son visage vers le sien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Nous devrions annuler le dîner avec Tommy. » Dit-il en voyant à quel point elle était épuisée.

« Non. » Dit-elle en se redressant, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il.

« L'eau est presque froide. » Se plaignit-elle en remuant. « J'ai dormi longtemps ? » Le questionna-t-elle avec intérêt.

« Tout dépend si tu t'es endormie à l'instant où j'ai quitté la pièce. » Dit Oliver avec un sourire.

« Je ne sais pas Oliver, comment veux-tu que je sache... » Râla-t-elle doucement. « Oh ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant son air sérieux.

« Tu sais, je pense que nous devrions faire installer un système qui garde l'eau à la température que nous souhaitons. » Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation à son idée.

« Nous le ferons mais en attendant, si tu veux vraiment que nous allions chez Tommy, il faut que tu sortes de là. » Lui conseilla Oliver tout en attrapant la serviette posée sur le chauffe serviette. « Allez Felicity. » Lui ordonna-t-il en étendant la serviette devant sa poitrine.

Elle se leva doucement, sortit puis Oliver l'emmitoufla dans la serviette. La chaleur de celle-ci la fait gémir de plaisir. « Humm... »

Oliver l'essuya avec attention, l'embrassa dans le cou et souffla. « Dépêche-toi. » Avant de sortir.

Elle fut prête en quinze minutes. Elle s'était fait un léger maquillage, avait passé un jeans noir et un pull en coton blanc. Elle avait choisi une tenue simple et décontractée.

Ils arrivèrent chez Tommy pile à l'heure.

« Entrez.. » Dit Tommy en les saluant, serrant tour à tour ses amis dans ses bras et en glissant un « Tu m'as manqué Liscy. » Quand ce fut son tour d'être accueillit. Elle lui sourit et lui retourna le petit mot.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement à la suite d'Oliver qui faisait face à une grande brune.

« Oliver. » Dit celle-ci avec un sourire sur le visage approchant de lui pour l'étreindre ce qui tendit Felicity.

« Mackenna. » Répondit joyeusement Oliver acceptant son étreinte sans broncher. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais présente. »

« Tommy... tu es un vrai cachottier. » Rit-elle en se décalant. « Tu dois être Felicity. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde.

« Oui... » Dit Felicity forçant un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle ne la connaissait pas, ce qui était pour le moins étrange car Felicity connaissait tout ceux qui avait côtoyé de près où de loin Oliver et Tommy.

« Mackenna. » Se présenta-t-elle en faisant un pas vers Felicity.

Oliver sentit que sa femme était mal à l'aise, il se posta à coté d'elle, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, posa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Mackenna est une veille amie. Elle est originaire de Starling. Elle a quitté la ville quand elle avait treize ans et vient de revenir. » L'informa Oliver.

« Oh... c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne te connais pas. » Dit Felicity. « Donc... tu connais ces deux-là depuis plus longtemps que moi si je comprends bien. »

« Oui. » Rit Mackenna.

Ils étaient attablés depuis une bonne demi-heure et Felicity bailla pour la quatrième fois. Elle s'ennuyait. Le trio bavardaient de leur enfance, de leurs moments de joies et de leurs péripéties. Elle les avait écouté au début et avait même rit de leur bêtises d'enfant mais depuis quelques minutes elle avait totalement décroché. Elle se leva sous le regard interrogateur d'Oliver. « Je reviens. » Souffla-t-elle en serrant son épaule.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage et se donna des petites tapes sur les joues afin de se réveiller. Elle sourit quand elle sentit deux bras puissant l'enlacer par derrière.

« Veux-tu rentrer ? » Proposa Oliver en croisant son regard dans le miroir.

« Non ! Nous n'avons pas encore dîner et ça sent divinement bon dans l'appartement. » Dit Felicity en se tournant dans les bras d'Oliver. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Oliver la sentit vaciller légèrement.

« Tu tombes de fatigue Felicity. » Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Nous devrions rentrer. »

« C'est bon Oliver, je vais bien, de plus il est hors de question que je rate le coq au vin de Tommy. Il ne sait pas cuisiner beaucoup de choses mais ça. » Dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres. « C'est divin. »

Oliver rit à sa réplique. « J'ai hâte de goûter ça alors. »

0#0

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu penser du dîner ? » Demanda Felicity alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur après un dernier signe de la main à Tommy et Mackenna.

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit tout à l'heure, divin. Je ne savais pas que Tommy pouvait cuisiner. »

« Juste ça Oliver, ne l'oublie pas. » Rit Felicity en appuyant sur le bouton menant au rez-de-chaussée. « As-tu vu les regard que s'échangeaient Tommy et Mackenna ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

« Ça n'a pas échappé à mon attention. » Rit Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras. « As-tu passé une bonne soirée ? Tu semblais t'ennuyer plus tôt.. »

« Non... » Dit-elle en levant le regard vers lui. Il inclina la tête de côté. « D'accord... je m'ennuyais. » Avoua-t-elle à demi-mot.

« Je suis désolée chérie. J'aurai du t'inclure dans la conversation. » S'excusa Oliver en la ramenant contre sa poitrine où elle y cala sa tête, inspirant son odeur.

« Ce n'est pas grave Oliver. Tu as eu une vie avant moi et je comprends que vous aviez besoin d'en parler. » Dit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur son cœur, l'embrassant.

« Nous n'aurions pas du t'exclure. Tu devrais être en colère contre moi chérie. Je t'ai négligé ce soir et je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

Felicity ne releva pas, elle connaissait suffisamment Oliver pour savoir qu'il se flagellait.

Oliver sourit en garant la voiture. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui s'était assoupie sur le siège passager. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et l'appela doucement. Elle bougea sous ses caresses, esquissa un petit sourire avant d'ouvrir les paupières.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

« Humm... » Gémit-elle doucement en refermant ses yeux.

« Felicity... » Souffla Oliver, mais elle l'entendit au loin. Elle essayait de lutter contre le sommeil mais en vain.

Oliver rigola doucement avant de s'extraire de la voiture. Il en fit le tour, ouvrit la porte côté passager et souleva sa femme dans ses bras.

Il la posa sur le lit avec délicatesse, ôta ses vêtements avec la même précaution, tira les draps sur son corps, posa ses lèvres sur son front en lui murmurant un « bonne nuit bébé » puis il se déshabilla à son tour. Il passa rapidement sous la douche et regagna le lit où il tomba rapidement dans un sommeil profond et reposant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas. » Dit Oliver en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Felicity. «Je ne pensais pas que nous le distinguerions aussi nettement. » Il sourit en passant son pouce sur l'échographie que le gynécologue leur avait donné une heure plus tôt. « Il est là depuis seulement trois mois. »

Felicity rigola de la voir si heureux. Elle posa une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondie. « Bientôt tu pourras le sentir bouger. »

« J'ai hâte. » Dit Oliver en la tirant un peu plus vers lui afin de déposer ses lèvres sur sa tempe avant d'ouvrir la porte du bunker. Il sortit son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jeans et y glissa l'échographie qui rejoignit la photo de Mathias qu'il avait glissé là après que Felicity lui ait dit qu'il pouvait la garder.

Felicity le regarda faire et son cœur s'emplit d'amour. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que leur enfant serait aimé et chéri par Oliver. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, Oliver se tourna au même moment et vit son geste.

« Hé... » Dit-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien...tout va bien. » Mentit-elle.

Oliver l'attira dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Il savait ce à quoi elle pensait mais ne voulait pas la pousser à parler. Elle lui dirait quand elle serait prête.

Une alarme les sortit de leur moment. Felicity poussa doucement Oliver et courut vers les ordinateurs. « Plusieurs alertes pour cette drogue. » L'avertit Felicity tout en tapant sur le clavier.

« Bien je me prépare. » Dit Oliver en filant à l'arrière de la pièce.

« Oliver... je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul. » Se plaignit Felicity en le suivant.

« Je ne serai pas seul, je t'ai toi. Puis John va me rejoindre rapidement. Tout ira bien chérie. » La rassura Oliver qui passait son pantalon en cuir. « De plus, ce n'est que du repérage. Je ne vais rien faire de stupide. » Affirma Oliver en la regardant.

« Promis ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Je te le promets. » Dit Oliver en zippant sa veste. Il la prit dans ses bras, posa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna.

Il écouta les instructions de Felicity, roulant prudemment à travers la ville. Il laissa sa moto dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards et décida de continuer son chemin en passant par les toits. Il mit dix minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Felicity. Il se coucha sur le toit, sortit ses jumelles et regarda avec intérêt ce qui se passait plus bas.

« Je vais descendre. » Dit Oliver à travers les communications.

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu as dit que tu ne ferais rien de stupide Oliver. John n'est pas encore là et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. »

« Ce ne sont que des gosses Felicity. Il ne m'arrivera rien. » L'assura-t-il en se redressant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que déjà il s'élançait dans les airs, arrivant rapidement vers le petit groupe de dealer. Il essaya d'engager la conversation avec eux, mais aucun ne voulait parler, chacun d'eux ne souhaitant qu'une chose, tuer Arrow. Ils commencèrent à l'attaquer de toute part et chaque fois qu'Oliver en mettait un au sol, d'autres assaillants arrivaient.

Felicity composait inlassablement le numéro de téléphone de John, priant pour qu'il lui réponde et puisse venir en aide à Oliver, en vain. Quand elle vit une lame briller sous le lampadaire de la ruelle, Felicity s'exclama. « Tu dois te sortir de là Oliver. »

Oliver l'écouta, sachant rien qu'au ton qu'elle avait employé que quelque chose n'allait pas, il tira une flèche grappin, et s'élança dans les airs en hurlant de douleur. L'homme au couteau avait réussi à le toucher alors qu'il s'échappait. Il atterrit sur le toit en grimaçant. Il évalua la coupure, serra les dents puis se mit à marcher aussi vite que sa blessure le lui permit.

« Oliver... » L'appela Felicity.

« Je vais bien chérie. » Dit-il en maîtrisant sa voix. « J'arrive. »

« Non ! Je viens de te chercher. » Dit-elle en se levant, attrapant ses clés et son sac.

« Reste là où tu es Felicity. Je rentre. Je serai de retour dans vingt minutes. » Dit-il d'un ton ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Felicity marchait en long en large et en travers, attendant son arrivée, elle était inquiète. Elle savait qu'il allait bien étant donné qu'elle était restée en ligne avec lui, qu'elle entendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'avait pas su s'extirper à temps.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver qui descendit les escaliers doucement. Il posa son arc sur le bureau alors que Felicity se précipita vers lui. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et le serra contre elle. « Oliver Jonas Queen... » Cria-t-elle. « Tu ne sortiras plus jamais seul. » Finit-elle dans un souffle.

« Je vais bien. C'est juste une éraflure. Rien de grave Felicity. » Dit-il en la repoussant, s'asseyant sur le siège le plus proche. Il évalua sa blessure. « Peux-tu aller me chercher de quoi désinfecter et recoudre ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop en colère contre lui pour prendre ce genre d'incident à la légère mais allant tout de même chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur John qui descendit rapidement les escaliers.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda John en voyant la blessure d'Oliver qui avait enlevé son pantalon.

« Tu n'étais pas là et monsieur en a fait qu'à sa tête. » Claqua Felicity en posant le matériel médical à côté d'Oliver.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai déposé Lyla à l'aéroport. » S'excusa John en jetant un œil à Oliver.

« C'est rien. » Dit simplement Oliver qui imbibait une compresse de désinfectant. « Comment va Lyla ? »

« Bien... elle est repartie pour une mission de quelques semaines. »

« Qui est Lyla ? » Demanda Felicity qui semblait être la seule à ne pas connaître cette femme.

« L'ex-femme de Dig. » Dit Oliver alors que Dig dit. « Ma petite-amie. »

Felicity les regarda tous deux restant bouche bée. Elle inspira. « Tu... tu sors avec ton ex-femme ? »

« On dirait bien oui. » Rigola John. « Tu veux de l'aide pour ça ? » Demanda John en regardant Oliver qui enfilait le fil sur l'aiguille.

« Non je vais me débrouiller. » L'assura Oliver qui piqua dans la peau alors que Felicity grimaça de douleur pour lui.

« Et toi ? Comment connais-tu Lyla ? » Demanda Felicity intriguée.

« Je l'ai rencontré lorsque je suis passé prendre Dig il y a quelques semaines. » Mentit Oliver.

« Ok... » Souffla Felicity en se détournant. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter une seconde de plus de voir cette aiguille percer la peau de son mari.

« Dig, peux-tu regarder dans ma poche j'ai apporté un petit quelque chose. »

Dig fit ce que son ami lui demanda et sortit de sa poche quelques pilules de couleur verte. « Tu... tu as en volé ? Bon travail. » Dit John avec fierté avant de rejoindre Felicity à son poste de travail, posant la petite poignée de pilules sur la table.

« Au moins tu as été blessé pour quelque chose. » Claqua-t-elle sans regarder Oliver tout en attrapant quelques pilules qu'elle alla déposer dans l'appareil à analyse.

Après une heure d'attente, un verdict tomba.

« Alors ? » Demanda Oliver derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Humm... il y a des traces de méthylène mais ce qui est étrange ce qu'il est modifié et couplé à autre chose. » Dit Felicity totalement concentrée sur sa tache. Je vais envoyer l'analyse complète au SCPD et ils prendront la relève. » Finit-elle dans un bâillement.

« D'accord. » Dit Oliver en posant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. « Rentrons. »

Leur travail était fait. Ils avaient réussi à trouver de quoi était fait la drogue et avec tout les renseignements qu'ils avaient réussi à réunir durant la soirée, le SCPD n'aurait plus qu'à aller cueillir les trafiquants. Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques heures. Le travail de Arrow et de l'équipe était fait. Oliver ne se chargeait plus des arrestations depuis quelques semaines. Son travail consistait simplement à aider la police pas à faire tout leur travail.

Avant leur départ, il sortit l'échographie de son portefeuille et la tendit à John qui serra Felicity et Oliver dans ses bras. « Félicitations à vous deux. » Les félicita-t-il. « Vous allez être de super parents. » Il rendit l'échographie à Oliver et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner, laissant le couple seul sur le parking.

0#0

Felicity était nerveuse, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être parce que sa famille accepterait sa grossesse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être. Elle inspira un grand coup et expira doucement alors qu'Oliver faisait le tour du SUV. Il ouvrit la porte et tendit sa main qu'elle attrapa.

« Tout va bien se passer chérie. » Dit Oliver en pressant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je sais... » Souffla-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et Oliver s'annonça en appelant sa mère. « Maman ? »

« Nous sommes dans le jardin d'hiver. » Répondit Moira.

« Mes enfants. » Dit-elle quand elle les vit. Elle se leva et alla les serrer chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Elle détailla Felicity des pieds à la tête avant de l'embrasser sur la joue de nouveau. « Prenez place. » Dit-elle en tendant la main vers les sièges disponibles. Oliver et Felicity saluèrent les personnes déjà présentes avant de s'asseoir.

« Toujours aussi ponctuel Queen... » Rigola Tommy.

« Certaines choses ne changent pas. » Continua Mackenna qui lui envoya un clin d'œil.

Felicity se tendit à ce geste et Oliver s'en rendit compte. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque et la massa doucement ce qui la détendit instantanément. Oliver savait que Felicity était un peu jalouse de leur amie d'enfance. Elle n'en avait rien dit mais l'avait laissé paraître à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs rencontres et elle avait même refusé de se rendre à l'anniversaire surprise que Tommy avait organisé en l'honneur de Mackenna le mois dernier. Oliver y était allé seul et avait prétendu que Felicity était malade.

Oliver avait essayé de parler avec elle, mais elle lui avait assuré que tout allait bien sauf qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais sa femme avait assez de soucis pour qu'il lui en rajoute.

« Maman ! Je ne t'ai pas encore dit mais j'ai invité quelqu'un pour le dessert... j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne mais je voulais le présenter à notre famille. » Dit Thea avec enthousiaste.

« Bien sur que non ma chérie ça ne me dérange pas. » L'assura Moira en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Ollie et Tommy j'attends de vous que vous soyez gentil avec Alex. » Dit Thea avec sérieux. « Le dernier petit-ami que j'ai présenté à la famille n'a plus jamais voulu revenir et je tiens beaucoup à Alex alors j'espère que vous vous tiendrez correctement. » Les avertit Thea.

Oliver serra les mâchoires avant d'offrir un sourire à sa sœur. Il n'était pas certain qu'il puisse se tenir correctement surtout si l'homme qu'elle leur présenterait été aussi idiot que le dernier qui avait passé cette porte.

« Que fait-il dans la vie ? » Demanda Tommy avec intérêt.

« Conseiller politique. » Sourit Thea. « Il est passionné et très investit dans son travail. »

« Tout ça m'a l'air bien. » Continua Walter. « Je suis certain que ce garçon trouvera sa place dans notre famille. »

« Merci Walter. »

« En parlant de famille... » Continua Oliver en les regardant tous. « Felicity et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire. »

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers eux avec une expression assez neutre sur le visage attendant qu'Oliver continue de parler.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé. » Finit Oliver avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Wow. » Cria Thea se levant la première pour aller étreindre Felicity. « Je suis tellement heureuse. Tu en es où ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Trois mois. »

« Félicitations Oliver. » Dit Mackenna en le prenant dans ses bras. « Tu feras un papa merveilleux. »

« Merci. » Dit Oliver se tournant vers Felicity que Tommy étreignait.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais malade. » Glissa Tommy à l'oreille de Felicity avant de la relâcher. « Je suis heureux pour toi ma belle. Tu le mérites tellement. »

Felicity hocha doucement la tête tout en inspirant. Moira vint vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement heureuse Felicity. C'est merveilleux. » Dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

Oliver frotta doucement le dos de sa mère qui se tourna vers lui, l'enlaçant. « Prends-soin d'eux mon fils. » Glissa-t-elle à son oreille. « Ne fais rien de stupide d'accord ? » Oliver serra un peu plus sa mère en réponse.

« Attendre son premier enfant doit être tellement excitant.. » Dit Mackenna en regardant le couple.

A cette réflexion, toute l'assemblée se figea, attendant la réaction de Felicity qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se tourna vers Mackenna, lui lança un regard noir, les yeux voilés de tristesse puis quitta le jardin d'hiver sans un mot alors qu'Oliver l'appelait ainsi que Tommy. « Felicity... » « Liscy... »

« Laissez-la. » Dit simplement Moira en regagnant sa place. « Elle a besoin d'espace... »

Oliver regarda sa mère puis la porte, hésitant. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme soit seule en ce moment, elle avait besoin de soutien. Il soupira, fit demi-tour alors que les autres s'asseyaient.

« Oliver... » L'appela sa mère mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prendre sa femme dans ses bras et la consoler.

Il regarda dans chacune des pièces du rez-de-chaussé avant de monter à l'étage où il la trouva allongée sur son lit dans son ancienne chambre, tenant un album, les larmes ruisselants sur ses joues.

En trois enjambés il fut à ses côtés. Elle laissa tomber l'album entre ses jambes et se jeta dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larme. « Il... il... me... manque... » Réussit-elle à dire entre ses sanglots. « Je... l'aimais...je l'aimais Oliver... »

« Je le sais chérie. » Dit Oliver en la serrant contre sa poitrine. « Je le sais Felicity. » Il baissa les yeux sur l'album et son cœur se déchira quand il regarda les photos devant lui représentant sa femme dans une robe blanche avec son ventre arrondie, sa femme tenant un nouveau-né dans ses bras, son fils portant seulement une couche recroquevillé contre en ours en peluche de couleur bleu. Felicity lui donnant le sein, Mathias et elle échangeant un regard empli d'amour.

Oliver essuya une larme qu'il n'avait pas sentit couler. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait un fils qu'il voyait autant d'image de lui et à cet instant il n'avait envie que d'une chose, prendre cet album photo et regarder son contenu pour le restant de sa vie. Il avait envie de graver chacune de ces images dans sa mémoire. Il prit doucement l'album, le posa sur ses cuisses et tourna la seconde page.

« Il était très fatigué... » Murmura Felicity d'une voix rauque en caressant délicatement le visage de leur fils. « Il venait de manger. » Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Oliver.

« Il avait l'air facile. » Dit Oliver.

« Il l'était. » Confirma-t-elle en tournant une page. « Elles ont été faite chez un photographe. » L'informa-t-elle. « Sur celle-là. » Dit-elle en pointant une photo où l'on voyait que des pieds. « Il y a les miens, ceux de Thea et ceux de ta mère. C'était un moment très chouette. »

Ils regardèrent ensemble l'album photo, Felicity lui raconta l'histoire de chacune des photos présentent dans l'album. Il en contenait peu, pas plus d'une vingtaine mais pour Oliver c'était inestimable.

La porte de sa chambre grinça légèrement les faisant relever la tête. « Désolé... » Dit Thea en avançant dans la chambre. « Maman demande si vous voulez manger. »

Oliver questionna Felicity du regard. La décision lui revenait. Elle hocha simplement la tête. « Nous descendons dans cinq minutes. » Répondit Felicity à Thea qui s'éclipsa de la chambre les laissant de nouveau seul.

Felicity inspira, caressa le visage de son fils et ferma l'album. « Dans celui que nous avons à la maison il y en a plus. » Dit-elle en soupirant. « Peut-être que nous pourrions le regarder une fois chez nous. » Proposa-t-elle en posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Oliver.

« J'aimerai beaucoup. » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux. « Merci. » Chuchota-t-il en la serrant doucement dans ses bras.

« Nous devrions descendre. » Dit-elle après quelques minutes. « Je pense que nous sommes attendu et je vais devoir m'excuser. » Continua-t-elle en caressant l'avant-bras d'Oliver.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire. Tout le monde sait ce que tu as vécu. » La rassura Oliver.

« Pas elle... » Souffla Felicity.

« Je suis certain que maman lui en aura parlé. Tu n'auras rien à dire, ni aucune excuse à faire, d'accord ? En plus tu n'as rien à t'excuser. » Dit Oliver en l'embrassant avec délicatesse.

0#0

Le brunch touchait à sa fin et comme Oliver lui avait assuré, Felicity n'avait eut aucune excuse à faire. À leur retour ils furent accueillis comme si l'incident n'avait pas eu lieu et Felicity avait été reconnaissante envers sa famille pour leur attention. La conversation avait continué comme s'ils venaient simplement d'arriver avec une heure de retard. Ils s'étaient immiscés dans la conversation avec facilité et Felicity avait même réussi à échanger quelques mots avec Mackenna.

Thea leur avait présenté Alex qui avait été accepté facilement dans le cercle familial. Les deux garçons l'avaient beaucoup questionné et Thea les avait houspillé à plusieurs reprises mais Alex l'avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas et au final, les garçons avaient fini par accepter que cet homme était digne de Thea.

Felicity étouffa un bâillement qui fut leur signal de départ. Elle posa une main sur le bras d'Oliver qui était en grande conversation avec Walter, Tommy et Alex, le sujet portant sur les améliorations que pourrait apporter QC et la discothèque de Tommy à la ville.

Il tourna la tête vers sa femme dont les yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue. Elle bailla de nouveau et frotta ses yeux.

« Je vais rentrer mais si tu veux tu peux rester. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Je rentre avec toi. » Dit Oliver avançant son visage pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il avisa l'heure sur la grande horloge du salon. Il était près de sept heures. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi tard.

« Vous pouvez rester pour le dîner. » Proposa Moira qui entra à son tour dans le salon.

« Felicity tombe de fatigue. Une autre fois maman. » Lui promis Oliver en se levant.

0#0

Felicity entra dans la chambre avant Oliver, elle se déplaça vers la boite qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le jour où Oliver l'avait posée près de sa table de nuit. Elle ôta le couvercle, inspira un grand coup avant d'attraper l'album photo de son bébé. Elle caressa la couverture, traça les contours de son prénom et posa ses lèvres dessus. « Je t'aime bébé. » Souffla-t-elle. « Tu resteras à jamais mon premier bébé. » Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya doucement avant de porter une main à son ventre qu'elle caressa doucement. « Et toi aussi je t'aime. » Dit-elle dans un sourire alors qu'Oliver l'enlaça par derrière posant un baiser dans son cou.

« Je vous aime. » Dit-il en caressant son ventre avant de poser sa main sur celle de sa femme qui tenait l'album photo. « Et je l'aime. »

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux dans le lit, Felicity s'installa confortablement sur la poitrine d'Oliver qui commençait déjà à tourner la première page de l'album un sourire aux lèvres. Sa femme acceptait enfin de parler de Mathias, elle était sur le chemin de la guérison. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour que celle-ci soit en paix, de voir ce Lawton sous les barreaux.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hé,**

 **Un énorme merci a ceux qui me suive dans cette aventure, vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois et ça me va droit au coeur.**

 **Je suis désolée pour les larmes que vous avez pu verser depuis le commencement et si ça peut vous soulager un peu les miennes ont coulé également.**

 **Angy, oui y'avait du positif dans cette maladresse. En tout cas Oliver a pu enfin voir l'album et partager un petit moment avec sa femme.**

 **Olicity-Love merci pour de tes encouragements.**

 **Bonne lecture pour la suite.**

Chapitre 12.

Oliver rangea la dernière caisse de champagne dans la réserve et souffla, soulagé que cette corvée soit terminée. Comme tous les jeudi Tommy venait de recevoir une cargaison d'alcool en tout genre ainsi que divers jus de fruit et soda en prévision du week-end et Oliver l'aidait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

« Merci pour l'aide mec. » Dit Tommy en refermant la porte derrière eux. « J'ai l'impression d'abuser de toi à chaque livraison. » Rigola Tommy en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Profite de ma disponibilité parce que dans quelques mois. » Dit Oliver en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche tirant l'échographie qu'il avait reçue la veille au soir. « Emy aura toute mon attention. » Oliver tendit l'échographie à Tommy qui stoppa sa marche.

« Emy ? Une fille ? Wow ! Génial... » Cria Tommy en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Il regarda avec attention l'échographie pendant qu'Oliver expliquait ce qu'il pouvait y voir. « Ça se fête ! » Dit Tommy en lui rendant l'image du bébé. « Laisse-moi juste prendre mon portefeuille à l'étage et ensuite je t'emmène déjeuner.

Oliver suivit son ami à l'étage qui mit plus de temps que prévu dans son bureau. Il venait de recevoir un mail important auquel il devait répondre sans attendre. Oliver patienta sur le siège face à lui quand un cadre posé sur le bureau attira son attention. Il le tira vers lui, curieux de voir ce qu'il y trouverait et sourit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de Tommy et Mackenna échangeant un doux regard.

« C'est donc sérieux ? » Dit Oliver lui valant un regard de Tommy.

« Je pense. En tout cas pour moi ça l'est. » Répondit Tommy avec sérieux.

« Je suis sûr que pour elle aussi Tommy. Il n'y a qu'à voir son regard. » Le rassura Oliver en posant le cadre sur le bureau.

« Nous verrons. » Dit Tommy en regardant la photo. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit où en était tes recherches »

« Grâce aux vidéos des caméras de surveillance, nous avons un nom. Floyd lawton. Cela te dis quelque chose ? » L'interrogea Oliver.

« Non rien... » Dit Tommy en poussant un petit soupir. « Je suppose que Felicity ne sait toujours rien. » Demanda Tommy.

« Non et je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire. Elle va un peu mieux ces derniers temps et j'aimerais que ça continue ainsi. » Dit Oliver en se levant prêt à partir. « As-tu terminé ? »

« Ouais... laisse-moi juste éteindre l'ordinateur et ce sera tout bon. »

0#0

Felicity ôta ses chaussures en arrivant au club, elle avait mal aux pieds et au dos et porter des talons dans son état n'était pas raisonnable. Elle les laissa sur le sol avant de grimper l'imposant escalier afin de rejoindre les garçons. Elle était certaine qu'ils se trouvaient encore là étant donné qu'elle avait vu leur voitures sur le parking. Elle avança tranquillement, promenant son regard sur la piste de danse ainsi que le bar.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte lorsqu'elle entendit Tommy poser des questions à Oliver sur des recherches. Elle attendit la réponse d'Oliver qui ne tarda pas à arriver. « Floyd lawton ! » Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien et elle craignait que ce gars soit lié à Oliver et son temps passé sur l'île. Elle recula, fit demi-tour et fuit.

Elle composa le code d'accès et descendit au sous-sol. Elle attrapa l'ordinateur d'Oliver qui traînait dans un coin, parvint à obtenir le mot de passe assez rapidement et fouilla dedans. Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien dans l'ordinateur d'Oliver. Elle arrêta la machine et se précipita à son poste de travail. Elle patienta quelques instant puis tapa le nom qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt dans le moteur de recherche. L'image d'un homme apparu à l'écran. Felicity fixa l'image durant plusieurs secondes. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit la porte de l'étage s'ouvrit et vit Oliver. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le clavier et l'ordinateur s'éteignit avant qu'Oliver n'arrive à elle.

« Hey bébé. » Dit-il en descendant rapidement les escaliers. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'elle, l'enlaçant par derrière posant ses deux mains sur son ventre.

« Je suis venue chercher ça. » Dit-elle en brandissant une clé USB. « Je l'ai cherchée toute la matinée jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que je l'avais ôté de mon sac avant-hier, l'oubliant ici. » Elle déposa la clé dans son sac et se tourna vers son mari un sourire sur le visage. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler de ce Floyd, pas avant de savoir qui il était, ni ce qu'Oliver cherchait.

« Nous allions déjeuner avec Tommy. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? » Demanda Oliver en posant des baisers dans son cou, la faisant gémir. Elle se tourna dans ses bras et acquiesça tout en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

0#0

Felicity fixa son assiette depuis quelques minutes sans y toucher, ses pensées revenant sans cesse à ce nom qu'elle avait entendu. Elle devait savoir qui était cet homme et pourquoi Oliver le cherchait, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne cherchait pas ce type pour lui offrir une récompense ni quoi que se soit.

« Felicity ? » L'appela Oliver pour la seconde fois. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette. » Lui fit remarquer Oliver avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

« Je... oui ça va. » Dit-elle en se voulant rassurante. « J'étais seulement en train de penser à mon après-midi qui ne sera pas de tout repos. » L'assura-t-elle en prenant une fourchette de purée de patate douce qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

« Tu travailles trop. » La réprimanda gentiment Tommy. « Prend ton après-midi, passe là avec ton mari. » L'encouragea-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas malheureusement. » Souffla Felicity. « J'ai trop de dossiers en attente et je dois encore informer le responsable du département innovation et celui des sciences qu'ils doivent se rendre à un séminaire dont je n'ai pas encore étudié le déroulement. » Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et frotta ses yeux. Elle était éreintée, et son après-midi promettait de ne pas être reposant.

La conversation continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Mackenna qui embrassa Tommy puis serra fortement Oliver dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue ce qui irrita Felicity. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle ressentait une telle jalousie envers cette femme, surtout qu'elle était en couple avec Tommy et qu'elle était mariée à Oliver depuis près de dix ans et qu'elle savait que son mari n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

« Salut Felicity. » La salua Mackenna en prenant place à ses côtés.

Felicity lui offrit une ébauche de sourire mais ne la salua pas en retour. Elle savait que son comportement était puéril, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne la supportait pas et elle se sentit de trop quand Mackenna commença à leur raconter sa matinée sur le terrain alors que les deux garçons buvaient ses paroles. Elle se leva précipitamment manquant de renverser sa chaise. Mackenna la rattrapa avant que celle-ci ne s'échoue sur le sol dans un fracas qui aurait fait relever les têtes des clients présents dans la salle. Felicity ne la remercia pas, poussant simplement la chaise contre la table et quitta le restaurant après leur avoir souhaité un bon après-midi.

« Es-tu certain qu'elle va bien mec ? » L'interrogea Tommy alors qu'il regardait Felicity claquer ses talons sur le sol avec colère.

« Elle va bien. » Dit Mackenna. « Elle ne me supporte pas et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. » Continua-t-elle en regardant Oliver.

« Tu te fais des idées... » Fut tout ce qu'Oliver avait à répondre parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire du mal de sa femme. Il savait qu'elle avait du mal avec la brune, savait qu'elle était jalouse et il était temps pour lui de confronter Felicity et de mettre les choses au clair avec elle, sinon chacune de leur rencontre serait un calvaire.

0#0

Dig déposa Felicity devant son immeuble peu après vingt heures, il l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et regagna le véhicule attendant que la blonde s'enfonce dans l'immeuble avant de partir. La jeune femme s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et posa la tête contre la parois glaciale de celui-ci, soufflant de fatigue. Elle était épuisée et n'aspirait qu'à une chose, prendre un bon bain qui la détendrait. Elle poussa la porte du loft, ôta ses escarpins qu'elle laissa près de la porte, en fit de même avec son sac, retira son manteau de laine, l'accrocha sur la rambarde d'escalier, sa massa doucement les tempes, puis la nuque tout en appelant Oliver.

« Je suis dans le cuisine chérie. »

Elle huma et sentit une bonne odeur de nourriture qui fit gronder son estomac. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine curieuse de connaître le plat qui dégageait une odeur aussi alléchante.

« Hummm... ça sent bon, qu'as-tu cuisiné ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en s'approchant d'Oliver qui s'affairait à mettre la nourriture dans des assiettes.

« Rien de compliqué, juste un gratin de pomme de terre, courgettes, tomates. » L'informa-t-il en déposant une part dans l'une des assiettes. Il posa la pelle qu'il avait dans les mains et se tourna vers sa femme. « Tu as l'air exténué. » Dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de son corps. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, serra son tee-shirt entre ses doigts et souffla de bien-être. Elle adorait être dans les bras de son mari, se sentant chéri, aimé et en sécurité, rien ne valait un bon câlin d'Oliver pour lui redonner un peu de force.

« La journée à été longue. » Chuchota-t-elle contre lui alors qu'il caressait son dos, faisant des va et vient avec ses mains. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sente Oliver se figer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle en se décalant de son étreinte.

« Je crois que je l'ai senti bouger. » Dit-il en posant sa main sur son ventre. Un large sourire illumina son visage quand il sentit un second coup contre sa main. Il n'avait pas été certain juste avant car il avait senti le coup contre son ventre mais maintenant qu'il le sentait sous sa paume il était sûr de lui.

Felicity posa sa main sur la sienne et lui offrit un sourire. « C'est wow... je ne sais même pas le décrire. » Dit-il ému.

« C'est magique. » Répondit Felicity en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa ses joues de ses pouces.

Oliver embrassa ses paumes de main avant de se baisser, de relever délicatement son pull et presser ses lèvres contre son ventre. « Bonjour Emy c'est papa. Peux-tu m'entendre ? Si tu peux tape une fois. » Dit-il en caressant le ventre de Felicity qui se mit à rigoler.

« Chéri, honnêtement je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne. » Dit-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, en riant doucement. Oliver releva la tête et croisa son regard.

« Elle a la maman la plus intelligente, évidemment qu'elle comprends. Tu vois ? » Dit-il alors qu'il venait de sentir un petit coup. « Elle sera aussi intelligente que toi. » Il se releva et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « J'en suis convaincu ». Dit-il avec sérieux, la relâchant, prenant une assiette dans chaque main. « Allons manger. Je crois que notre fille réclame son repas. »

« Alors dis-moi ? Qu'as-tu fais cet après-midi ? » Demanda Felicity après avoir goûté le dîner qu'elle venait de qualifier de délicieux.

« Tommy, Mackenna et moi sommes allés rendre visite à Alex. Il voulait s'assurer que nous le soutenions toujours dans ces projets. » Oliver vit que Felicity avait serré sa fourchette au nom de la jolie brune.

« Évidemment... il fallait qu'elle soit là... » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bien sûr qu'elle était là. » Répondit Oliver en posant ses couverts, surprenant Felicity qui pensait avoir tue ses pensées. « Chérie je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, j'avoue ne pas comprendre. Mackenna est une bonne fille, elle est très gentille. »

«Je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle soit gentille Oliver. » Répondit-elle en posant à son tour ses couverts.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Felicity... j'ai du mal à comprendre ton comportement. »

« Mon comportement ? » S'offusqua-t-elle.

« Oui... ton comportement. » Dit Oliver tentant de maîtriser sa voix, ne voulant pas crier.

« Évidemment c'est moi le problème. »

Oliver inspira. « Non... mais Felicity tu ne fais aucun effort... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Felicity se leva, jetant sa serviette sur la table avant de s'éloigner. Oliver la rattrapa brusquement par le bras. « Nous sommes en train de parler. » Dit-il un peu fort en pressant sa main sur son bras pour la stopper dans son élan, qu'il retira aussi rapidement quand il vit sa femme se crisper à ce geste, la peur animant ses pupilles. Il se leva vivement et se plaça devant elle. « Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il en avançant vers elle, voulant la prendre dans ses bras. Elle recula d'un pas, mettant de la distance entre eux, levant ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui, brisant son cœur. « Felicity... je ne voulais pas te faire peur bébé. Je suis désolé. » Il avança prudemment, prenant doucement chacune de ses mains, sondant son regard à ce geste. Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains, puis le regarda de nouveau.

« Je ne l'aime pas. » Dit-elle en ôtant ses mains des siennes.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? » Oliver voulait comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

« Rien... c'est juste que lorsqu'elle est avec nous elle... elle monopolise l'attention de tout le monde et il faut l'écouter... c'est elle et rien qu'elle. »

« C'est faux Felicity. Si tu prenais le temps de la connaître tu verrais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça... Tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu es jalouse. » A ses mots Felicity se tendit et Oliver regretta instantanément de lui avoir dit ce qu'il ressentait. « Elle est avec Tommy bébé. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. » La rassura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Felicity rit ironiquement. « Ça ne durera pas. » Fut tout ce que Felicity dit avant de contourner Oliver et de se diriger vers l'escalier.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil Felicity ? Tommy l'aime. »

« Lui peut-être, mais elle s'est une autre histoire. Elle est amoureuse et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas de Tommy. » Claqua-t-elle avant de monter les marches. Une fois arrivée en haut elle cria. « C'est de toi qu'elle est amoureuse. » Puis Oliver entendit la porte de leur chambre claquer alors qu'il fixait toujours les marches, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce pourrait-il que Felicity dise vrai ? Il se remémora les derniers mois en compagnie de Mackenna mais ne trouva rien de suspect à son comportement excepté qu'elle lorsqu'elle l'enlaçait elle le gardait assez longtemps dans ses bras et qu'elle déposait toujours deux baiser sur ses joues pour lui dire bonjour.

« Merde. » Murmura-t-il en se tournant vers la table de salle à manger. Felicity avait raison. Il débarrassa la table, rinça les assiettes, nettoya la cuisine et regagna l'étage à son tour. Il donna deux coups à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer après y avoir été invité.

Il se posa contre celle-ci et détailla sa femme du regard qui était nue, lui faisant naître son envie d'elle. Il soupira et détourna le regard. Il ne la toucherait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réglé le différent qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il de nouveau en levant les yeux sur elle. « Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre toi, ni t'accuser de quoi que se soit, mais Felicity même si c'est vrai... »

« C'est vrai... » Le coupa-t-elle en tournant le regard vers lui alors qu'elle appliquait une crème hydratante sur son corps.

Il s'avança et enroula ses bras autour de son corps. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse chérie. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. » La rassura-t-il. Il sema des baisers dans sa nuque. « Je t'aime Felicity et je me fiche de cette fille d'accord ? »

Elle se tourna dans ses bras, posa ses mains contre sa poitrine. « Je sais tout ça Oliver, mais ça ne change pas que je déteste quand tu es avec elle et j'ai de la peine pour Tommy. »

« Tommy est un grand garçon Felicity, il se débrouillera. Quand à elle, je ne peux rien faire. Elle se rendra bien compte que je t'aime plus que tout. » Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, taquina ses lèvres de sa langue, quémandant l'accès à la sienne que Felicity lui offrit avec plaisir.

0#0

Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, se câlinant après avoir fait l'amour avec passion, Felicity reposait sur la poitrine d'Oliver, parcourant de ses doigts son tatouage.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce tatouage. » Chuchota Felicity tout en continuant de suivre ses lignes de son doigt.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Répondit Oliver en tendant sa main vers l'interrupteur plongeant la chambre dans le noir, voulant esquiver la conversation, n'étant toujours pas prêt à discuter de son temps en dehors de l'île avec elle. Pas alors qu'elle était encore fragile.

« C'est celui de la Bratva n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots Oliver se figea, s'arrêta de respirer tandis que Felicity posa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine inspirant profondément. Elle avait raison, c'était ça. Elle avait fait des recherches avant de rentrer et était tombée sur la réplique exact du tatouage qu'arborait Oliver.

« Tu... tu es chef ? » Lui demanda-t-elle malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« … ouais... » Souffla Oliver.

« Et ce gars que tu recherches Floyd Lawton il fait aussi parti de la Bratva ? » L'interrogea-t-elle. Elle voulait des réponses et pour ça elle devait pousser Oliver à se confier. Elle savait qu'il ne parlerait pas de lui-même la pensant trop fragile pour l'écouter. A ce nom elle sentit Oliver bouger et la pièce fut inondée d'une douce lueur.

« Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? » Demanda-t-il en la repoussant, se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Ce matin au club... tu... tu parlais avec Tommy et j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation. » Avoua-t-elle. Elle prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. « Il t'a fait du mal ? C'est pour ça que tu le cherches ? »

Oliver ferma brièvement les yeux tout en inspirant. « As-tu fais des recherches ? »

« Ouais... je... je n'ai rien trouvé ce qui est étrange parce qu'en principe ses petits doigts. » Dit-elle en les agitant sous son nez. « Trouve toujours tout... Alors qui est ce type ? »

« Personne. » Il se positionna sur le dos et frotta ses yeux de ses mains.

« Oliver ! La vérité s'il te plaît. »

« Je... je ne peux pas Felicity... » Dit-il en évitant son regard. « Je suis désolé mais tu dois me faire confiance chérie d'accord ? »

« Est-ce que je suis en danger ? »

Oliver ferma de nouveau les yeux. Bon sang ce qu'elle était intelligente, tellement plus que lui.

« Je prends ton silence pour un oui... donc c'est une raison de plus pour me dire qui est ce type dont je dois me méfier. »

« C'est... » Il inspira, sonda son regard, serra sa main dans la sienne. « Ce type kidnappe des enfants. » Lâcha-t-il. Il sentit sa main se crisper sous la sienne, Felicity se figea à cet aveu.

« Non... » Murmura-t-elle en mettant sa main libre contre sa bouche étouffant un cri.

« Hé, hé chérie je suis là. » La rassura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. « Je suis là et je peux t'assurer qu'il ne vous fera aucun mal d'accord ? Nous allons le retrouver et l'envoyer là où il devrait être. »

« Mais... tu ne sais pas où il se cache... » Pleura-t-elle contre lui.

« Nous finirons pas le trouver. Lyla, l'ex-femme de Dig le cherche activement. Je te promets Felicity que ce type ne nous fera plus de mal. Je vais y veiller. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête contre sa poitrine en guise de réponse et continua à pleurer contre lui jusqu'à épuisement. Oliver la sentit se détendre dans ses bras, il la repoussa doucement, posa ses lèvres sur son front. « Je t'aime tellement bébé. » Murmura-t-il. « Tu es si forte... tellement forte. » Il tendit la main et appuya sur l'interrupteur plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre. Il mit longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil et quand il y parvint, celui-ci fut de loin le plus paisible.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Felicity était assise sur l'un des tabourets sirotant son café, attendant le retour d'Oliver qui était parti se vider la tête au petit matin. Elle avait passé une nuit très mouvementée et se sentait incapable d'aller travailler. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars lui rappelant sans cesse ce qu'elle avait vécu quatre ans plus tôt. Oliver avait été aux petits soins avec elle, l'ayant rassuré plus d'une fois, mais chaque fois qu'elle avait fermé les yeux, elle avait replongé dans l'horreur.

Elle ferma fermement les yeux pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber pour la énième fois depuis son réveil. Elle inspira profondément tentant de se calmer. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Oliver était désormais présent et comme il lui avait assuré, il ne laisserait rien leur arriver.

Elle caressa doucement son ventre quand elle sentit Emy s'agiter sentant probablement son anxiété. Elle se leva, ouvrit le réfrigérateur, attrapa des œufs qu'elle cassa dans un récipient et cuisina des œufs brouillés pour se tenir occupée, lui évitant de penser et ressasser.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors qu'elle versa les œufs dans une assiette, son timing était parfait.

« Bonjour chérie. » La salua Oliver en avançant ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Felicity l'embrassa tout en l'enlaçant.

« Je suis en sueur Felicity. »

« Je sais et je m'en fiche. » Répondit-elle en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, savourant sa présence.

Oliver l'enveloppa de ses bras, la serrant doucement, posant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. « Tu as cuisiné ? » Constata-t-il en voyant l'assiette fumante posée sur le plan de travail.

« Hum hum... je pensais que tu aurais faim. » Dit-elle en se décalant, le fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus.

« Je suis affamé. » Il la relâcha, la contourna, ouvrit un tiroir, attrapa une fourchette qu'il plongea dans la montagne d'œuf. Felicity le fixa attendant le verdict, sachant qu'Oliver aimait ses œufs d'une certaine façon. « Délicieux. » Dit-il avec un sourire sur le visage tendant une fourchette pleine vers Felicity l'invitant à goûter.

« Je ne suis pas fan... » Dit-elle en grimaçant de dégoût faisant rire Oliver qui attrapa l'assiette et s'installa au bar.

« J'ai réfléchi. » Dit Felicity en posant ses coudes sur le bar faisant face à Oliver qui arrêta la trajectoire de sa fourchette la reposant dans l'assiette. « J'aimerais aider. »

« Non... »

« Oliver s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle en prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. « Cet homme est là quelque part et je peux l'arrêter. Je peux le trouver. » Dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix. « Pour la première fois... en quatre ans... je peux enfin faire quelque chose... laisse moi aider...» Finit-elle dans un sanglot.

« Felicity... » Souffla Oliver en se levant. « Je sais que tu le veux...plus que tout, mais je te veux en sécurité. Je vous veux en sécurité. » Corrigea-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains effaçant les larmes qui déferlaient sur ses joues. « Lyla, Dig et moi, nous occupons de ça. »

« Depuis quand ? » Le questionna Felicity.

Oliver grimaça. « Depuis quelques mois... » Dit-il en restant évasif, voulant taire le fait que Lyla était sur ce dossier depuis près d'une année.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? La moindre trace de... lui... »

Oliver souffla de frustration. Il n'avait rien trouvé, aucune information depuis des mois. Personne ne savait où chercher et il devait avouer que les informaticiens de l'Argus n'avaient pas avancé depuis qu'Oliver leur avait fourni les documents de sa femme.

Felicity renifla. « Si... si j'avais su quoi chercher... il y a longtemps que ce type ne serait plus en liberté. » Affirma-t-elle d'un regard dur. « Je l'aurai trouvé à l'époque et je le trouverais aujourd'hui. »

« Felicity... l'Argus travaille sur le dossier et n'a rien trouvé... ce type est une ombre... »

« Ils n'ont probablement pas le bon logiciel. » Le contra-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse continuer. « Je peux en créer un qui trouverait n'importe qui sur cette planète. » Dit-elle en prenant les mains d'Oliver, le fixant du regard. « Tu sais que je le peux, non ? »

Oliver souffla. Évidemment qu'il le savait, sa femme était un génie et s'il y avait bien une personne capable d'une telle prouesse c'était elle. « C'est dangereux... »

« C'est juste un logiciel Oliver... je veux juste créer un logiciel... rien de plus. » Plaida-t-elle.

« Un logiciel ? Rien d'autre et je pose mes conditions. » Capitula-t-il. Felicity hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement. « D'accord, pour commencer hors de question que tu te tues à la tâche. Tu ne travailleras sur ce logiciel que deux heures par soir à condition que tu ne quittes pas le travail trop tard et hors de question de travailler le dimanche. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Felicity. Tu es PDG d'une entreprise qui pèse des milliards de dollars, tu aides l'équipe le soir et en plus de ça, tu es enceinte...donc je pense que mes conditions sont plus que raisonnable. Avons-nous un accord ? »

« D'accord... » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle savait que la création du logiciel allait lui prendre énormément de temps avec ses conditions mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait alors elle ne discuta pas.

« Je vais me doucher et ensuite je t'emmène quelque part. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons.

Felicity se tendit quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils approchaient de la zone commercial où se trouvait le plus grand magasin dédié aux bébés. « Babyland » elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et fut frappé par des centaines d'images de Thea et elle dans ce grand magasin achetant tout ce qu'il fallait pour Mathias, des tonnes de vêtements, du matériel de puériculture, des vêtements de grossesse, leur fou rire lorsqu'elles s'étaient aperçues une fois passé à la caisse que leurs achats ne rentreraient pas dans la voiture et qu'elles allaient devoir faire appel au service de livraison. Elle pressa son visage contre la vitre cherchant la fraîcheur de celle-ci afin de calmer la douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine suite à ce souvenir.

« Chérie ? » L'appela Oliver pour la seconde fois après avoir éteint le moteur de la voiture.

Felicity se redressa, tourna la tête vers Oliver qui affichait un regard d'appréhension se demandant si emmener sa femme dans cette boutique était vraiment une bonne idée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant sa main gauche entre les siennes, caressant tendrement ses phalanges.

« Oui... c'est juste que... que la première fois que je suis entrée ici... » Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'enseigne. « C'était avec Thea et... » Elle inspira profondément, refoulant les larmes qui affluaient.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'y entrer si c'est trop dur pour toi. » L'assura Oliver comprenant ce que sa femme voulait dire. « Je suis désolé Felicity... » Dit-il en donnant un coup de clé, démarrant le moteur de la voiture. « Nous commanderons le nécessaire sur internet. »

Felicity le regarda et vit la déception traverser son visage durant un millième de seconde, mais elle avait capté ce trait et s'en voulait de la douleur qu'elle venait de lui causer. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse et avant qu'elle n'y réfléchisse à deux fois dit : « Non... allons-y. »

« Tu...tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de le faire Felicity, nous pouvons commander... »

« Je veux le faire. » Le coupa-t-elle. « Je veux essayer. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça Oliver s'approchant d'elle, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ils sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du magasin. Felicity sentit l'anxiété la gagner, elle tenta de la repousser en se disant que cette fois se serait différent, que c'était différent parce qu'Oliver était présent. Elle scanna l'environnement, regardant tout autour d'elle et s'aperçut que l'agencement de la boutique avait totalement changé. Le rayon habillement était dorénavant à la place du rayon puériculture, juste à l'entrée du magasin.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui chuchota Oliver à l'oreille.

« Ouais... » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient les portiques d'entrée.

Elle flâna dans le rayon, regardant les vêtements sans jamais les toucher, ayant trop peur que le fait de choisir des vêtements où autres choses fasse que tout s'arrête. Elle se tourna quand elle se rendit compte qu'Oliver ne la suivait plus. Il était occupé à regarder le rayon sous-vêtement tenant deux bodys entre ses mains, un parme et un blanc. Felicity s'approcha de lui et esquissa un sourire en voyant l'inscription sur chacun d'eux. Sur le blanc était noté « on ne touche pas à la princesse de papa » décoré d'une couronne couleur or garnie de petites fleurs violettes et sur l'autre « mon papa n'a pas besoin de cape pour être mon super-héros. »

Oliver se tourna vers elle quand il la sentit dans son dos, tenant toujours les bodys devant lui. Il avait vu qu'elle n'osait pas toucher aux vêtements, jetant juste un œil et cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il voulait tellement choisir des vêtements pour Emy avec sa femme. Il l'avait suivi à travers les rayons puis avait finalement décidé de faire demi-tour et de s'intéresser de près aux bodys, pensant amener Felicity à s'y intéresser aussi et en voyant l'air qu'elle avait maintenant, il savait qu'il avait réussi. « Je les aime tous les deux. » Dit-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Dans ce cas nous devrions les prendre. » Dit Felicity en prenant le blanc dans ses mains. « Mais pas dans cette taille sinon elle ne le portera que dans un an. » Rigola-t-elle en le reposant sur l'étagère. Elle fouilla quelque secondes et en sortit un plus petit. « Je pense que celui-ci sera plus adapté. » Elle le lui montra, un sourire sur le visage. Un de ce qui atteignait ses yeux, le premier vrai sourire depuis leur arrivé à « Babyland. »

Ils passèrent une heure dans le rayon vêtement, choisissant un peu de tout pour leur petite fille avant de s'enfoncer plus loin dans le magasin après avoir remis leur sélection à l'une des vendeuses qui avait porté le tout à l'accueil du magasin.

« John ? » L'appela Oliver avec surprise quand il vit son ami regarder avec attention un des nombreux siège auto exposé.

John sursauta quand il entendit son prénom relâchant presque l'imposant siège qu'il tenait dans les mains.

« Oliver ? » Dit-il avec autant de surprise, posant le siège sur le sol.

Oliver regarda son ami, puis le siège auto avant de revenir sur son ami.

« John la vendeuse arrive, elle va nous aider à choisir ce qu'il y a de mieux. » Dit Lyla derrière son dos, n'ayant pas vu Oliver que le corps de son mari cachait et n'ayant pas fait plus attention que ça à la petite blonde se tenant près de son mari.

« Lyla. » Il se tourna vers son ex-femme, la laissant voir Oliver.

« Oliver. » Dit-elle surprise de le voir. Elle se tourna vers la petite blonde et sourit. « Et je suppose que tu es Felicity. » Elle lui sourit. « Je suis Lyla la femme de John, enfin ex-femme. » Se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main vers Felicity que celle-ci attrapa. « Félicitation. » La félicita Lyla en pointant un doigt vers son ventre. « Johnny m'a dit que vous alliez avoir une petite princesse. »

« Oui... » Confirma Felicity en baissant le regard sur son ventre avant de reporter son attention sur le couple leur faisant face. « Je suppose que les félicitations sont de mise aussi ici. » Dit-elle en montrant le siège auto posé sur le sol. »

« Quoi ? Oh non, non. » Rigola Lyla. « C'est pour notre neveu. » Dit-elle alors que John dit en même temps. « Nous attendions pour l'annoncer. »

Felicity et Oliver se regardèrent, n'étant pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Je... nous avons bien entendu ? » Demanda Felicity en regardant John. « Le siège auto est pour ton neveu et vous allez avoir un bébé ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

Lyla se tourna vers John avant de hocher la tête de façon positive. « Nous voulions attendre avant de l'annoncer mais je vois que John ne sait pas tenir sa langue. » Dit-elle en donnant une tape sur son biceps.

« Désolé chérie. » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Ça a glissé. »

Lyla posa un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu es pardonné. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Nous devons fêter ça. » Dit Felicity avec enthousiasme, heureuse pour son ami.

« Je suis d'accord. » Ajouta Oliver qui s'avança pour prendre John dans ses bras, puis Lyla. Felicity en fit de même avec John mais ne savait pas comment réagir avec la jeune femme qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer. Lyla trancha pour elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Si vous n'avez rien de prévu ce soir, vous pouvez venir dîner. » Proposa Oliver.

John et Lyla acceptèrent l'invitation puis Felicity et Oliver prirent congés d'eux en voyant l'une des vendeuses du magasin se diriger vers le petit groupe.

0#0

Felicity regarda les paquets posés sur le sol, il y en avait des dizaines, contenant de tout, des vêtements, des couches, des sorties de bain, des biberons, des tétines, des produits d'hygiène pour le bébé, des bavoirs... elle prit l'un des sacs et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit une petite robe blanche avec des petits motif roses avant de la reposer dans le sac et d'en sortir un pyjama vert anis avec les bord couleur framboise, brodé d'un petit ange qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine avant de le regarder de nouveau.

Des qu'elle l'avait eu dans les mains, elle avait su que se serait le premier pyjama que porterait Emy. Elle l'avait jeté dans le panier sans le montrer à Oliver et tous deux avaient continué leur achat. Elle monta à l'étage, emportant avec elle le petit pyjama qu'elle chérissait contre son cœur avant de le déposer dans la valise qu'elle comptait prendre pour la maternité.

Oliver ferma la porte derrière lui de son pied avant de poser l'imposant carton qu'il avait dans les mains. Felicity se tenait au milieu de l'escalier, regardant l'étendu de leur achat. Ils avaient presque tout. Il ne leur manquait que la chambre. Elle rejoignit Oliver et le serra dans ses bras. « Merci. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrogea Oliver.

« Parce que si tu ne m'y avais pas emmené, notre fille n'aurait toujours rien. » Dit-elle. « Et aussi parce que tu es toujours là pour moi. »

« Je serai toujours là, chérie. Je ne te quitterai pas. » Sourit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son nez. « Bien, où veux-tu que je mette tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il en parcourant le sol du regard.

Felicity se crispa à sa question. Elle ne savait pas et n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas réfléchit. « Je... je ne sais pas. » Admit-elle à voix basse. « Je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Je pensais que... la chambre du fond. » Dit-elle dans un souffle. « Ouais celle-là. »

« Elle est assez loin de notre chambre Felicity. Es-tu certaine ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je... » Elle regarda autour d'elle, n'osant pas affronter le regard d'Oliver, ayant peur d'y lire la déception.

« Hé chérie... regarde-moi. » Demanda-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. « Si tu veux qu'Emy dorme dans cette chambre il n'y a aucun soucis. Nous en ferons un petit nid douillet. » L'assura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Mais... tu as dis que c'était loin et... »

« Et ça ira tout de même. Nous avons acheté des baby-phones avec caméra intégrées. » Il posa un baiser sur son front puis se décala. Il s'empara des sacs et grimpa à l'étage, posant le tout sur le plancher de la chambre. Il poussa la porte de la chambre se situant face à la leur, s'appuya sur le chambranle et soupira. Il aurait préféré qu'Emy dorme dans celle-ci qui était la plus proche de la leur mais il savait que ça aurait été trop demandé à Felicity en une seule journée. Il passa une main sur son visage, referma la porte de la chambre repeinte en blanc et descendit chercher ce qui restait à monter.

0#0

Felicity débarrassa les derniers verres restants sur la table et les porta à la cuisine où Oliver remplissait le lave vaisselle.

« J'ai passé une super soirée. » Dit-elle en posant les verres dans la machine. « Lyla est très gentille. »

« Elle l'est. » Dit Oliver en attrapant la pile d'assiette. « Je suis content que tu te sois bien amusée et que tu l'aies appréciée. »

Felicity lui offrit un sourire. « As-tu encore besoin de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement. Il n'était pas tard mais la journée l'avait épuisé que se soit physiquement où émotionnellement. Ce soir elle avait réussi à discuter de Mathias avec Lyla, chose qui était assez rare. Elle en parlait beaucoup avec Oliver mais se confiait rarement à des étrangers et étrangement parler de son fils à Lyla lui avait semblé facile et naturel.

« Non. Tu peux aller te coucher. Je finis le chargement et je te rejoins. » Dit Oliver en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Felicity s'arrêta devant la porte faisant face à la leur. Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds, ni ouvert la porte de cette pièce depuis que Moira avait fait venir une entreprise qui avait balayé d'un coup peinture ce qui restait de la chambre de son fils. Elle inspira, se tenant devant la porte en bois gris, posant son front sur celle-ci, expira doucement, ferma les yeux, posa sa main sur la poignée, appuya dessus et poussa la porte qu'elle entrebâilla.

Elle inspira l'air, ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune odeur. Elle était surprise, elle avait pensé que la pièce contiendrait une odeur de renfermé mais ce n'était pas le cas au contraire, elle sentait le frais. Elle poussa la porte, faisant apparaître devant ses yeux la globalité de la pièce qui était seulement illuminée par la lumière provenant du couloir. Elle tâtonna sur la gauche à la recherche de l'interrupteur qu'elle enclencha, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière blanche et vive. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Il n'y avait plus rien. Les murs étaient blancs, la girafe, l'éléphant, le singe suspendu à une branche avaient disparu, de même que la peinture verte où elle avait fait dessiner par un professionnel la nature sauvage de la savane. Elle avala durement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, reculant avant de claquer la porte avec force puis courir dans sa propre chambre où elle éclata en sanglot.

« Felicity ? Hé, hé chérie... » Dit Oliver en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle enfouit sa tête dans sa poitrine et serra son tee-shirt entre ses doigts, s'y agrippant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix emplie de douceur.

« Il... il ne reste plus rien... » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots. « C'est... c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé... et pourtant il était là. » Sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. « Il... il était là Oliver. »

« Je sais qu'il était là chérie. Je le sais. » Murmura-t-il en la berçant tendrement dans ses bras, posant des baisers de réconfort dans ses cheveux. Il avait mal de la voir ainsi et de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus que la consoler. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir remonter le temps, être là pour elle et s'il avait su ce qu'elle traversait, s'il n'avait pas été prisonnier de cette garce de Waller il aurait été auprès d'elle et peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, leur fils serait toujours là, avec eux.

Il ferma les yeux, repoussant les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant. Felicity avait besoin de lui, de réconfort. Il se décala, garda un bras autour de son corps et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain où il l'aida à se déshabiller. Son visage était un total désordre. Des mèches de cheveux collaient à ses joues, des larmes maculaient son magnifique visage.

Oliver retira ses vêtements à son tour et entra dans la douche avec sa femme entre ses bras. Il tourna le robinet et laissa l'eau tiède se déverser sur leurs corps. Il patienta quelques minutes, ensuite il mit une noisette de savon au creux de sa main puis lava Felicity qui reposait toujours contre son torse. Ils restèrent un moment sous le jet d'eau, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci deviennent plus fraîche, faisant sortir Felicity de son chagrin. Elle releva les yeux vers Oliver, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, posa sa tête contre celui-ci. « Merci... » Chuchota-t-elle. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, éteignit le robinet, la repoussa doucement, posa ses mains sur ses joues et pressa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. » Dit-il avec une ébauche de sourire. « Jamais. »

Ils étaient tous deux couchés, aucun d'eux ne parla, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Felicity reposait contre la poitrine d'Oliver et comptait chaque battement de son cœur, caressant sa poitrine, sa jambe gauche appuyait contre le haut de sa cuisse, la main gauche d'Oliver était posée sur sa hanche, la caressant du bout des doigts, sa main droite reposait derrière sa tête, il fixait le plafond.

« Je suis désolée... » S'excusa Felicity après un moment. « Je ne fais que pleurer... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Dit Oliver en arrêtant les mouvements sur sa hanche, remontant sa main sur son épaule. « Et même si c'était le cas, tu en aurais tout les droits Felicity. Je ne vais pas te blâmer parce que tu pleures la mort de notre fils, chérie. Tu en as le droit. »

Felicity nicha son nez dans sa poitrine puis y sema quelques baisers. Elle était tellement reconnaissante qu'Oliver soit de retour, qu'il soit là pour elle, qu'il ne la juge pas. Elle était certaine qu'un autre homme l'aurait déjà quitté parce qu'elle était trop abîmée par ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais Oliver restait parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et parce qu'il était lui-même le père de Mathias.

« Penses-tu qu'un jour ce sera moins difficile ? » Murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas Felicity. Je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question et pour ça j'en suis désolé mais je veux que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive je serai là, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à me cacher ton chagrin, ni tes sentiments. Ok bébé ? »

Elle hocha la tête contre lui. « Peut-être que... que quand nous l'aurons arrêté... ce sera plus simple. »

« Nous verrons. » Répondit Oliver.

Il aurait aimé lui assurer que ce serait le cas et souhaitait au plus profond de lui même que ça le soit. Bien sûr il savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais leur premier enfant, ni ce par quoi elle était passée mais il espérait qu'une fois que Lawton serait puni pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle irait mieux. Il espérait aussi que la naissance d'Emy l'aiderait à aller mieux. Il savait que sa fille ne remplacerait jamais leur fils, mais elle adoucirait probablement la peine de Felicity et amènerait un peu de joie dans son cœur meurtrit. Oliver ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes couler quand il sentit la respiration de Felicity ralentir, signe qu'elle s'était endormie.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey,**_

 _ **Désolée pour l'attente, je suis débordée en ce moment.**_

 _ **Angie, oui il avance tout doucement mais surement. Heureusement Oliver est patient et prévenant.**_

 _ **Olicity-Love Merci pour la review.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**_

 _ **Plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 14

Oliver entra dans la salle de réunion avec appréhension, c'était la première fois qu'il dirigerait une réunion sans la présence de Felicity et malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait assuré qu'il serait à la hauteur il en doutait et plus encore quand il vit le regard inquisiteur des membres du conseil quand il s'installa sur le siège en bout de table. Le siège de sa femme, leur Pdg, celle qui devrait être présente.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. « Felicity étant souffrante, je vais mener à bien cette réunion. » Expliqua-t-il en regardant chacune des personnes assises à cette table avec lui. Aucun d'eux n'osa dire quoi que ce soit excepté Mr Denis.

« Monsieur Queen. Nous savons que vous avez travaillé avec votre femme durant le mois écoulé mais... nous... je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez toutes les cartes en main pour prendre la place de votre femme. » Annonça-t-il en le fixant.

Oliver fit rouler le stylo qu'il avait entre les doigts durant quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. « Hé bien ma femme n'était pas de cet avis. » Dit-il avec sérieux. « Donc, nous allons simplement lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas tort. » Continua-t-il en sortant les dossiers du jour. « Bien si tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons commencer. »

La réunion dura un peu plus de deux heures et Oliver fut soulagé lorsque celle-ci se termina. Il commença à réunir les dossiers sans prêter attention aux autres membres dans la pièce, trop pressé de pouvoir appeler sa femme afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle n'avait pas su sortir du lit le matin même. Oliver avait insisté lui disant qu'elle avait cette réunion importante et tout ce qu'elle lui avait répondu c'était qu'il y aille à sa place.

Il avait refusé, lui disant qu'il ne saurait pas gérer mais elle l'avait convaincu. La raison de sa fatigue était non seulement sa grossesse, son travail mais surtout la nuit qu'ils avaient eu. Ils s'étaient couchés à plus de deux heures du matin après avoir mis la main sur un gang braquant chaque bars et commerces présents dans la ville. Ils leur avaient fallu un temps fou pour tous les arrêter. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que ça durait et Felicity n'avait réussi à avoir que très peu d'information jusqu'à la veille où l'un deux avait commis l'erreur de montrer son visage. A partir de là, elle avait réussi à identifier l'homme et remonter toute la filière soit une trentaine de personnes.

« Monsieur Queen, je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. » Dit monsieur Denis en l'approchant. « Vous avez mené cette réunion avec brio et je serai ravi de vous revoir prochainement. » Il lui tendit la main qu'Oliver prit et serra.

« Vous allez me voir de plus en plus souvent. » Répondit Oliver avec un sourire dans la voix.

Il retourna au bureau afin d'y prendre ses affaires, heureux que tout se soit bien passé et surtout heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa femme mais il dût revoir ses plans quand il vit Grace se précipitant vers lui.

« Monsieur Queen nous avons un problème. » Dit-elle, alarmée. « Nous avons une commande qui s'est perdue entre ici et la Russie. Elle devait être livrée au plus tard hier et les Russes n'ont toujours rien reçu. »

« Je... je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Dit-il en avançant avec elle. Il souffla lorsqu'il posa ses fesses sur la chaise, frustré qu'il ne puisse pas faire ce qu'il avait prévu, c'est à dire s'occuper de sa femme.

Il avait passé d'innombrables appels, avait été trimbalé d'un côté et d'autre et après trois heures passées au téléphone il ne savait toujours pas où cette commande était passée. Il était énervé, agité et pour couronner le tout avait très faim. Il reposa le combiné avec force sur son support, attrapa sa veste de costume qu'il enfila et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour Grace, glissant ses doigts sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Hey chérie c'est moi. Est-ce que tu as pu te reposer ? » Lui demanda-t-il après qu'elle eut décroché.

« Oui... merci de m'avoir laissé dormir. » Dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Tu étais tellement épuisée... » Il inspira. « Écoute je pensais pouvoir passer l'après-midi avec toi bébé mais il y un soucis à l'entreprise. » Il lui détailla la situation.

« Je vais venir. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Je vais me débrouiller. » Dit-il. « Je rentrerai dés que tout sera réglé et ainsi demain tu auras ce souci en moins. D'accord ? »

« Ok... » Souffla-t-elle. « Oliver ? Est-ce que... »

« Oui. » La coupa-t-il sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait lui demander. « Mais tu n'y vas pas seule Felicity, tu demandes à John de t'accompagner d'accord ? »

« Promis. » Dit-elle. « Si tout va bien ça devrait être fini dans la soirée. » Dit-elle avec excitation. « Merci chéri de gérer l'entreprise. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques secondes avant de raccrocher.

Oliver mangea tranquillement son repas, consultant régulièrement ses mails afin de savoir si la situation avait évolué.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Il releva la tête au son de la voix qu'il connaissait et croisa le regard rieur de Mackenna.

« Hey. » Dit-il en se levant.

La brune lui embrassa les deux joues avant de l'enlacer le gardant quelques secondes dans ses bras.

« Tu es seul.. » Remarqua-t-elle en se séparant de lui. « Où est Felicity ? »

« A la maison. Elle est fatiguée ces derniers temps. »

« J'imagine ! Porter un bébé doit être épuisant. » Rigola Mackenna. Elle tendit la main vers la portion de frites d'Oliver. « Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient après tout il l'avait toujours fait, partager ses frites avec elle.

« Alors qu'as-tu fais durant le mois écoulé Oliver ? Tommy et moi ne t'avons pas vu une seule fois. » Se plaignit-elle en faisant la moue. « Ta femme t'a séquestré ? »

« Non... Felicity ne ferait jamais ça. » Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. « Nous avons beaucoup travaillé et le peu de temps que nous avions, nous voulions le passer rien que tous les deux. » Continua Oliver.

« Humm.. » Dit-elle tout en enfournant une frite dans sa bouche. « Écoute Oliver je n'ai rien contre Felicity, je ne la connais pas mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle essaie de t'éloigner de nous. »

« Quoi ? Non... Felicity ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais. Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amène à dire ça ? » Demanda-t-il tout en essayant de maîtriser sa voix. Il était en colère contre elle.

« Hé bien comme je te l'ai dis nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis un mois... depuis cette fameuse fois où Felicity est sortie du restaurant furieuse contre moi alors que je n'avais rien fait. »

« Je suis d'accord, tu n'avais rien fait. » Avoua Oliver. « Je... je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda Oliver qui se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Felicity lors de cette journée. « Pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ? »

« Parce que la ville me manquait. » Répondit-elle simplement mais Oliver pu voir qu'il y avait plus.

« Ecoute Mackenna... peut-être que je me trompe et j'espère que c'est le cas mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu es revenue pour une autre raison. Je pense que tu es revenue pour moi. »

« Je... » Elle baissa la tête avant de le regarder de nouveau. « C'était vrai au début. Je pensais... que tu avais fait une croix sur ton passé et que... tu divorcerais... je t'ai toujours aimé Oliver mais tu ne l'as jamais vu et... »

« Et tu m'aimes toujours. » La coupa-t-il en voyant ses joues rougir.

« Non.. oui... je ne sais pas... » Dit-elle.

« Qu'importe... j'aime ma femme Mackenna, plus que tout, et si je devais faire un choix entre Felicity et mes amis...»

« ...Se serait elle... » Continua Mackenna pour lui. « Je le sais maintenant Oliver. Je pensais vraiment que vous vous sépareriez parce que tu as passé cinq ans loin d'elle, mais je me suis aperçue que ce qui vous unissait était bien plus que de l'amour. » Rigola-t-elle nerveusement.

« Qu'en est-il de Tommy ? » Demanda Oliver inquiet pour son meilleur ami.

« Nous essayons toujours de comprendre notre relation. J'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour lui et je ne veux pas le perdre donc ce serait bien si cette conversation pouvait rester entre nous. » Elle prit une gorgée de son soda. « J'aimerais que ça marche entre nous. Tommy est génial et je le connais depuis des années. Alors oui, j'aimerais que ça marche. » Finit-elle avec sérieux. Elle se leva, attrapa son sac. « Je devrais y aller. Je... je suis contente d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi Oliver. » Dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Oliver se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la relâchant rapidement. « J'espère que ce ne sera pas maladroit quand nous nous verrons. » Et sur ça elle le laissa.

0#0

Il frotta ses yeux, soupira. Il avait enfin réussi à localiser la marchandise qui était bloquée dans un petit aéroport suite à un souci sur l'avion. Il avait rappelé la succursale Russe et leur avait promis que la marchandise arriverait le lendemain. Il descendit l'escalier et sourit quand il vit sa femme tellement concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il fit un petit signe de tête à John qui lui ne l'avait pas raté avant de s'avancer vers Felicity. Il plaça ses mains devant ses yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oliver... » Rit-elle en attrapant ses mains qu'elle dégagea doucement de sa vue. Il se baissa et posa un baiser dans sa nuque, sur sa joue avant de trouver ses lèvres.

« Bonjour bébé. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Bonjour chéri. » Répondit-elle en encadrant son visage de ses mains avant de poser de nouveaux ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'Oliver laissa ses mains tomber sur son ventre, le caressant.

« Oui, j'ai résolu les soucis. La réunion a été menée à bien et monsieur Denis était content de ma prestation. » Il lui fit un grand sourire. « Et toi ? Tu as avancé ? »

« Hum hum. Mais j'ai encore du travail. » Rigola-t-elle en se tournant vers ses écrans. « Il est presque au point. »

« Je vais te laisser travailler. Dig et moi allons nous entraîner. » Il l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner.

#0#

« Ouiiiiiiiii... » Cria-t-elle avant de caler son dos contre le dossier, éreintée.

Les garçons se joignirent à elle, scrutant l'écran, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'y affichait.

« Je l'ai fini. » Dit-elle avec un sourire se frottant le ventre. « Maman a terminé Emy, promis maintenant je vais me reposer. » Elle attrapa la clé USB du lecteur et la tendit à Dig. « Pour Lyla. Tout est au point. »

« Merci Felicity. Je vais lui transmettre ça rapidement. » Il la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Si avec ça nous ne le trouvons pas, dans ce cas, ça voudra dire que ce type vit sous terre. » Dit-elle avec sérieux. Elle tapa quelques codes sur le clavier et regarda l'écran. « Regardez ! Il peut me trouver n'importe qui dans le monde. C'est le logiciel le plus précis qui puisse exister. » Elle leur fit une démonstration durant une demi-heure, expliquant chacun des outils, puis entra le nom de Lawton dans la barre de recherche sous l'œil attentif de son mari et son ami. Oliver posa une main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement.

Ils retinrent tous trois leur souffle, attendant patiemment que le logiciel le trouve.

« Là... » Dit Dig en s'approchant de l'écran. « Le logiciel indique qu'il est dans l'océan pacifique. » Dig haussa un sourcil en questionnement.

« Je te l'avais dit. Ce logiciel peut le trouver n'importe où. » Dit Felicity en s'agitant un peu, tapant de nouveau sur le clavier. « Il est sur un cargo. »

« Et pas n'importe quel cargo. » Continua Oliver. « Un cargo avec une piste d'atterrissage. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu'il se déplace en avion... » Finit Dig. « J'appelle Lyla de suite. »

Dig s'éloigna laissant le couple seul.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda Oliver en s'agenouillant devant elle voyant à quel point elle tremblait.

« Je... je pense... » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Je l'ai trouvé. » Finit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix. « Je l'ai trouvé... »

« Oui tu l'as trouvé. » Dit Oliver en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. « Je suis tellement fier de toi bébé et Mathias serait fier aussi. » Il se redressa et la serra dans ses bras.

« Lyla envoie des soldats. » Les avertit Dig en revenant vers eux. « Si tout se passe correctement, ce cinglé devrait être à la base dans la nuit. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer. » Suggéra Dig. « Je vais rentrer également. »

Dig les avait laissé sur le parking leur promettant qu'il les tiendrait informé de l'évolution de la situation. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, avaient mangé, puis s'étaient installés devant la télévision sans vraiment comprendre le film qui se jouait à l'écran, tous deux trop absorbé par leurs pensés et questions.

Ils s'étaient donc couchés, se disant qu'une fois endormis le temps passerait plus rapidement excepté que Felicity n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était près de deux heures du matin et malgré les multiples tentatives d'Oliver pour la calmer elle ne l'était toujours pas. Elle était énervée et pensait sans cesse à Lawton. Elle jeta un œil à Oliver qui dormait profondément à côté d'elle. Elle souffla de frustration puis se leva.

Elle se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée, attrapa la clé USB qu'elle avait glissée dans son sac avant de quitter le sous-sol puis l'inséra dans l'ordinateur du bureau. Il était moins performant que celui qu'elle avait dans le repaire, mais assez pour faire fonctionner son logiciel qu'elle installa rapidement. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil du bureau, ajusta les paramètres et fixa l'écran affichant quelques tâches sombres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Oliver en entrant dans la pièce la faisant sursauter.

« Je... je suis la mission. » Dit-elle en tendant la main vers l'écran.

« Felicity... » Souffla-t-il. « Dig nous a dit qu'il nous tiendrait informé . »

« Je sais... je sais... mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Oliver avança vers elle, scruta l'écran avant de l'éteindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cria-t-elle.

« J'éteins... de toute façon on y voyait rien. Allez viens. » Dit-il en tendant la main vers elle qu'elle saisit.

Il se rallongèrent dans le lit, Oliver la serra contre sa poitrine, massa son cuir chevelu, pressa des baisers dans ses cheveux, tentant de la calmer et de la rassurer.

Ils furent tous deux réveillés par la sonnerie du téléphone d'Oliver, qu'il chercha à tâtons sur la table de chevet.

« C'est Dig. » Dit-il alors qu'il décrocha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Felicity quand il eut raccroché. « Oliver ? » L'appela-t-elle quand il ne répondit pas.

Il se tourna vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il inspira un grand coup. « Ils ont trouvé des enfants dans le bateau et Lawton s'est tiré une balle dans la tête... le reste de l'équipage est à l'Argus où ils sont auditionnés... Une équipe est en train de fouiller le bateau. Nous en serons plus dans quelques heures. »

« Suicidé ? Ce lâche s'est suicidé ! » Hurla-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Oliver.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il quand il la vit se précipiter hors de la chambre. « Felicity ! » Cria-t-il en se levant, la poursuivant.

Elle attrapa un plaid du canapé, le drapa autour de ses épaules et sortit sur le balcon, elle avait besoin d'air. Elle était en colère, elle avait besoin de réponses à ses questions, pourquoi son bébé ? Et le seul qui aurait pu y répondre ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. « Ce lâche... » Cracha-t-elle, haineuse.

« Felicity. » Dit Oliver en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant ses mains sur son ventre, la ramenant contre sa poitrine.

Elle renifla, inspira et expira. Elle se calma avant de se tourner dans les bras de son mari. « Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi Oliver. » Pleura-t-elle contre lui. « Il m'aura tout pris. Même les réponses. »

Oliver la berça contre son torse, faisant des gestes apaisants contre son dos, il ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'avait pas tort, elle n'aurait aucune réponse, de même que lui. « Rentrons. » Dit-il après un moment, la tirant à l'intérieur. Il la mena à la cuisine où il l'invita à s'asseoir. Il pressa un baiser dans ses cheveux, essuya les larmes maculant son visage. « Je vais te faire un café. Tu es frigorifiée. »

Il posa un café devant elle, et s'assit face à elle avec son propre café qu'ils burent dans le silence. Aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire. Après un moment Oliver proposa qu'ils s'habillent et aillent rendre visite à leur fils, ce qu'elle accepta.

« Je suis désolée Mathias... » Souffla-t-elle en s'agenouillant sur la tombe. « J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais j'ai échoué une fois de plus... » Elle essuya une larme.

« Hé... » Dit Oliver en posant une main sur son épaule. « Tu n'as pas échoué Felicity. Sans toi, sans ce logiciel, ses enfants auraient été vendu. Tu n'as peut-être pas sauvé Mathias mais tu as sauvé tout ces enfants et je suis sûr que de là où il est, notre fils est fier de toi. » Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena contre lui. « Je suis fier de toi. » Dit-il en pressant un baiser contre sa joue. « Et j'aimerais que tu vois tout le bien que tu as fait. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, fixant le nom de son fils sur la pierre. « Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle pressa un baiser sur ses doigts qu'elle posa ensuite contre le marbre. « Tellement. Tu me manques. » Elle inspira et mordit sa lèvre, repoussant les larmes, puis se leva. « J'aimerais rentrer. »

Elle alluma la télévision quand elle rentra et regarda les nouvelles. Une dizaine d'enfants de tout âge avaient été trouvés sur le bateau disait la présentatrice. « Nous ne savons toujours pas le sort qui leur était réservé, des agents du gouvernement sont en train d'analyser les ordinateurs et de fouiller le bateau. Nous avons appris que Floyd Lawton, la personne ayant kidnappé ces enfants s'est donné la mort peu de temps après l'arrivé des agents du gouvernement sur le bateau. Nous vous tiendrons informé en temps réel de l'avancé de l'enquête. Tout cela nous ramène quatre ans plus tôt...»

Elle changea la chaîne, puis éteignit la télévision, elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de l'enquête concernant Mathias. Les journalistes avaient harcelé sa famille durant des jours jusqu'à ce que Moira donne une conférence et leur demande un peu d'intimité, suite à cela elle avait piraté les sites de chacune des chaînes d'information et avait effacé toutes traces de l'histoire. « Dix enfants... » Souffla-t-elle. « Combien en a-t-il pris au cours de ces quatre années ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas... » Dit Oliver en l'entraînant vers le canapé. « Nous allons l'apprendre. » Il voulut en dire plus mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

« C'était Dig. Ils ont trouvé des fichiers mais tout a été crypté et ils ont besoin de ton aide. C'est assez complexe. Tu as le droit de refuser. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je veux aider. Allons-y. » Dit-elle en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Elle travailla sans relâche et deux heures plus tard elle eut accès à une partie de l'ordinateur. Elle ouvrit le plus gros des fichiers qui contenait des centaines de noms d'enfants. Elle leva les yeux vers Oliver, regarda ensuite Dig, puis Lyla avant de revenir sur Oliver. « Je veux savoir... » Souffla-t-elle.

« Faisons ça ensemble. » Dit-il en serrant son bras.

Elle tapa le nom de son fils et un fichier s'ouvrit. Il y avait des tas de photos de Mathias et d'elle, de Mathias et Thea, Mathias et Moira. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche. « Il... il nous a traqué durant des mois... » Dit-elle avant d'ouvrir un nouveau fichier où on pouvait la voir enceinte. « Mon dieu... » Souffla-t-elle. « Je... je ne peux pas... » Dit-elle en se levant, fuyant la pièce. Oliver la suivit. Elle passa les portes du bureau et s'asseya sur le sol du couloir.

« Bébé. » Dit Oliver en s'agenouillant devant elle. « Hé respire, chérie... Felicity ! Tu dois respirer. » Il pressa ses mains entre les siennes. « Allez bébé respire avec moi. Pense à Emy bébé. » Elle inspira profondément. « C'est ça Felicity, inspire, expire... »

« Il...il nous a suivi et je n'ai rien vu. » Pleura-t-elle. « Il m'a traqué durant des mois Oliver. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas aperçue ? »

« Hé... ne te blâme pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir Felicity. Personne. Tu n'étais pas seule sur ces photos. » Il caressa sa joue. « Viens. » Dit-il en lui tendant ses mains, l'aidant à se relever. « Rentrons à la maison. »

« Non... non je ne veux pas rentrer... je... je n'ai pas encore tout vu Oliver... »

« Chérie... »

« Non, je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir. » Dit-elle déterminée, sortant de son étreinte.

« D'accord. » Répondit-il tout en hochant la tête.

Elle entra dans la salle sous les regard de Dig et Lyla, puis prit place devant l'écran. Elle ouvrit un autre fichier contenant de nombreux renseignements sur son fils et elle. Elle ouvrit un autre fichier portant le nom transaction et se figea VERT1.2013.3 lu-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » La questionna Dig en avançant.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle s'activant sur le clavier, tapant le code dans l'espoir dans trouver d'autre. Elle essaya plusieurs combinaison jusqu'à ce que l'un d'elle ouvre une trentaine d'autres fichiers. Elle croisa ses recherches avec d'autres informations et s'aperçut rapidement que les enfants destinés à cette destination avaient tous un point en commun. L'un de leur parent étant doté d'un QI au dessus de la norme.

« Où les ont-ils envoyé ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix haute. « Ce code n'a aucun sens. » Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

« Les lettres sont les mêmes, seuls les chiffres changes. Regarde. » Dit Oliver en pointant un code à l'écran. VERT1.2012.5 celui-ci VERT2.2016.1. »

« Un pour les garçons, deux pour les filles suivit de leur année de naissance. » Finit Felicity.

« Mais quand est-il des autres chiffres. » Demanda Lyla à son tour. « Et VERT ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« La destination. » S'enquit John.

Felicity ouvrit un autre dossier, chercha le fichier transaction et l'ouvrit. « Celui-ci ne porte pas le même code, ni les mêmes indication. Cse0-6/1.2SanA. » Elle regarda d'autre fichier et trouva plusieurs code se ressemblant plus où moins. « Cae5-10/2Mia. Cae0-3/2SanD. Cse0-2/2. Yell. »

« Bon sang ça n'a aucun sens. » Cria Oliver. « Où sont les types que vous avez arrêté. » Demanda-t-il à Lyla. « Eux doivent savoir. Je veux les interroger. »

L'ordinateur émit un bip. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda John.

Un fichier qui vient d'être décrypter. Elle cliqua dessus. « Ce sont des codes encore. » Dit-elle.

« Des coordonnées GPS. » Dit Lyla.

Felicity les entra dans le logiciel prévu à cet effet. « Ce sont pour la plupart des endroits abandonnés. » Felicity tapa sur le bureau. « Il faut juste que nous sachions ce que signifient ces codes et ensuite nous pourrons avancer. Sans ça nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

« Je vais interroger ces types. » Clama Oliver.

« Je viens avec toi. » Dit Dig.

0#0

Oliver et Dig marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs les menant aux complices de Lawton avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des renseignements. Dig posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Oliver avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte.

« Fait ce que tu veux mais ne le tue pas. » Lui intima Dig à demi-voix.

Oliver hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et pénétra dans la pièce où il fut accueilli par un garde de l'argus. Oliver lui détailla la situation et le garde s'éclipsa le laissant seul avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, chauve au regard sombre et d'une carrure assez frêle. Il attrapa la chaise qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et la plaça avec force devant le prisonnier qui tressaillit à ce mouvement faisant sourire Oliver qui prit place sur la chaise, un regard d'acier sur le visage.

« J'ai besoin de réponses. » Claqua-t-il en fixant le type.

« Je... je ne sais rien. » Bégaya l'homme face à lui. « Je le jure... »

« Hé bien tu vois ! Je pense qu'au contraire tu sais beaucoup plus de choses que ce que tu as bien voulu dire. » Répondit Oliver en prenant les notes que l'agent avait laissées sur la table derrière lui. Il les lut rapidement avant de relever la tête. « Je ne suis pas ici pour les mêmes raisons que l'agent qui vient de quitter la pièce. » Dit-il calmement ce qui lui valu un regard inquisiteur du prisonnier. « Que veux dire VERT ? Est-ce un emplacement ? Une ville ? Autre chose ? Répond ! » Hurla Oliver claquant sa main sur la table à côté de lui.

« Je... je ne sais pas... j'étais juste un surveillant. » Dit-il apeuré.

« Un surveillant hein ? » Il se leva et attrapa l'homme par les épaules et le secoua en criant. « Alors dis-moi où ces gosses étaient emmenés ! » Cracha-t-il fou de rage.

L'homme serra fermement les lèvres, puis regarda Oliver.

« Très bien... tu ne veux pas parler ? » Dit-il en se reculant. Il sortit de la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une paire de ciseaux qu'il planta dans la cuisse de l'homme qui hurlait maintenant de douleur. « Parle. » Dit calmement Oliver en se rasseyant sur la chaise.

Après quelques minutes de torture l'homme ouvrit enfin la bouche. « Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais. » Pleura-t-il quand il vit Oliver lever la main pour enfoncer de nouveau la paire de ciseaux dans l'une des blessures qu'il avait fait à sa cuisse. « Lawton ne prenait pas les enfants au hasard. Chaque enfant kidnappé avait fait l'objet d'une demande particulière. »

« Les codes Cse0-6/1.2SanA, Cae5-10/2Mia que veulent-ils dire ? » Le pressa Oliver voulant en savoir le plus possible sur ça pour le moment.

« Cse couple sans enfant ensuite la tranche d'age, 2 correspond à fille ou 1 au garçon, pour celui-ci" dit-il en posant le doigt sur la feuille qu'Oliver tenait "il se fiche du sexe, ils veulent juste un enfant. Ça c'est la ville où habite les demandeurs. Et pour ça, couple avec enfant et la suite est la même. » Dit-il sans regarder Oliver.

« Et ce code là ? VERT1.2012.5 celui-ci VERT2.2016.1 ? »

« C'est... » L'homme hésita mais devant la détermination d'Oliver avoua. « Vermont. Sexe. Année de naissance de l'enfant et la où excelle l'un des parents biologiques de l'enfant. 5 correspond au domaine de l'informatique. Le 1 les mathématiques, 2 pour la médecine, 3 pour la santé, 4 l'art. 6 pour le reste. »

« Pourquoi le Vermont ? Qui a-t-il là-bas ? »

« Je ne sais pas... je le jure... » Dit-il. « C'est Lawton qui emmenait les enfants là-bas. Je ne faisais que les surveiller. »

Oliver se leva brusquement et le prisonnier se recula de peur. « Il est à vous. » Dit-il en sortant de la pièce ayant eut quelques réponses. Il passa par la salle de bain pour se nettoyer les mains avant de rejoindre l'équipe.

« Chanceux ? » Demanda Dig quand il le vit entrer.

« Je sais à quoi correspondent les codes. » Dit-il en avançant. « Lyla, peux-tu me dire ce qui se trouve dans le Vermont ? Ce type m'a dit que c'était là qu'étaient emmenés les enfants dont le code commence par VERT. » Annonça-t-il alors qu'il se positionna près de sa femme posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas Oliver mais je vais le découvrir. J'enverrai une équipe enquêter. » Dit-elle. « Les autres codes ? »

Oliver leur relata tout ce que le prisonnier leur avait appris et avec ces informations ils se remirent au travail. Après six heures de recherches ils avaient enfin des réponses à leurs questions et mieux encore, une équipe était prête à intervenir chez chacune des familles ayant achetées un enfant dans le but de les récupérer afin de les rendre à leur famille biologique.

« Vous devriez rentrer et vous reposer. » Dit Lyla en se tournant vers Oliver et Felicity. « Nous sommes tous exténués et dans notre état. » Dit-elle en se caressant le ventre tout en regardant Felicity. « Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée de ne pas dormir. Nous méritons un peu de repos. »

#0#

« Que crois-tu qu'il y a dans le Vermont ? » Demanda Felicity dont la tête reposait sur la poitrine d'Oliver.

« Je ne sais pas chérie. » Dit-il en posant un baiser contre ses cheveux. « Essaie de dormir. » L'invita-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il avait une idée de ce qui pourrait se trouver dans le Vermont mais ne voulait pas partager son avis avec sa femme pour le moment, car la nuit était déjà bien avancée et malgré ce que Felicity avait pu laisser entendre lors du trajet jusque chez eux, elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de se reposer, tout comme lui.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux, essoufflée. Elle venait de rêver, un rêve qu'elle ne savait pas qualifier. Elle s'était vue courir sur un chemin de montagne accompagnée par une équipe de l'argus qui avait débusqué ce qui se trouvait dans cette région montagneuse. Un centre pour les enfants surdoués. Elle avait désactivé toute les caméras de sécurité ainsi que les alarmes puis avait réussi à pirater le code d'accès de la porte principale laissant ainsi l'équipe de l'Argus entrer dans le bâtiment.

Une trentaine d'homme s'étaient repartis autour du bâtiment et au signal du chef, ils étaient entrés dans celui-ci. Felicity était entrée avec l'équipe qui était passée par l'arrière, ayant repéré son fils dans la salle informatique ultra perfectionné du centre. Elle s'était jetée sur lui des l'instant où elle avait rencontré ses magnifiques yeux bleus lui rappelant Oliver, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait promis qu'elle le ramènerait à la maison. Son fils lui avait sourit et avait placé sa main dans la sienne puis elle s'était réveillée. Elle ferma les yeux et essuya les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler. Elle posa une main sur son ventre qu'elle caressa, tentant d'apaiser sa petite fille qui ne cessait de gigoter sentant probablement l'agitation de sa maman.

« Felicity ? Est-ce que tout va bien chérie ? » Demanda Oliver qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, sentant l'agitation à côté de lui. « Hé bébé. » Dit-il en passant sa main sur ses joues. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle lui raconta son rêve et lui offrit un petit sourire à la fin. « Il te ressemblait tellement. » Dit-elle. « Il était aussi courageux que toi. »

« Tu te trompes. » Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe. « De nous deux, tu es la plus courageuse. » Il la tira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. « Tu sais, je pense que c'est dans ce genre d'endroit que ces enfants ont été emmenés. » Lui confia-t-il. « Je ne serai pas étonné si nous apprenions cela dans quelques heures. En y réfléchissant c'est la chose la plus probable. » Continua-t-il.

« Je sais... » Souffla-t-elle espérant qu'Oliver avait raison parce qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant c'était que tous les enfants retrouvent leur famille.

Oliver attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision.

« Une agence gouvernementale dont je tairais le nom, à procédé durant toute la nuit à une opération de sauvetage visant à retrouver et rendre chacun des enfants kidnappés par Lawton à leur famille. En ce début de matinée, déjà plus de cinquante enfants ont été retrouvés et emmenés à l'agence afin d'y subir un bilan de santé. Ils devraient retrouver leur famille d'ici la fin de journée. Nous pouvons dire que ce sauvetage est un miracle. J'ai devant moi l'un des parents dont l'enfant à été enlevé il y a de cela neuf Gonzales ne pensait pas retrouver un jour sa fille Minah qui avait été kidnappée à l'âge de trois ans dans un parc où elle jouait avec d'autres enfants. Sa petite fille est aujourd'hui âgée de treize ans et monsieur Gonzales n'a qu'une hâte pouvoir serrer sa fille dans ses bras... »

Oliver éteignit l'écran et se tourna vers sa femme.

« Nous les avons sauvé... » Souffla-t-elle en ancrant son regard au sien. « Tous ces enfants... »

« Ouais... tu les as sauvés. Je suis tellement fier de toi. » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement avant de descendre sa tête. « Emmy ta maman est un héros. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son ventre. « Elle te dira probablement que ce n'est pas vrai mais il ne faudra pas la croire. Ta maman est une personne exceptionnelle et je suis sûre qu'elle était et sera une maman exceptionnelle. » Il posa un nouveau baiser sur son ventre et leva les yeux vers Felicity.

« Je t'aime. » Dit-elle en encadrant son visage de ses mains. « Tellement. »

« Je t'aime aussi Felicity. » Il remonta vers elle et scella son amour d'un baiser avant qu'ils ne descendent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner qui fut interrompu par l'arriver de leur famille.

Moira entra la première dans le loft passant devant Oliver sans lui accorder un regard n'ayant d'yeux que pour sa belle fille. Elle tendit les bras vers elle et le serra contre elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle en la serrant contre elle.

« Je vais bien Moira. » L'assura Felicity en se décalant. « Vraiment. » Insista-t-elle quand elle vit le regard peu convaincue de sa belle-mère.

« Tu es certaine ? » Demanda Thea qui venait de les rejoindre suivit de près par Oliver.

« Oui... » Dit-elle en donnant un regard à Oliver qui vint se placer près d'elle enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

Moira et Thea poussèrent un soupir de soulagement à la vue de Felicity qui semblait plutôt sereine face aux événements.

Felicity et Oliver expliquèrent qu'ils avaient tous deux contribué à la mission et qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir pu rendre des familles heureuses ce jour. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient découvert sous les regards effarés des deux femmes.

« Il voulait emmener Mathias pour mettre à profit son intelligence sans savoir s'il l'était ? » S'offusqua Thea. « Il n'avait que trois mois... » Dit-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

« Je sais... » Dit Felicity.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous n'avons rien vu, que notre équipe de sécurité n'ait rien vu. » Dit Moira avec colère.

« Maman... » Souffla Oliver. « Je pense qu'ils étaient tous très bien organisés. Ne te blâme pas et surtout ne blâme pas tes hommes. »

La sonnette retentit pour la seconde fois et Oliver se chargea d'aller ouvrir. Dig entra à son tour dans le loft, salua les membres de la famille Queen et s'installa à table avec eux.

Il regarda tour à tour Moira et Thea, questionna Felicity du regard qui l'encouragea à parler.

« Nous avons découvert ce qui se trouvait dans le Vermont. Ça n'a pas été facile de trouver l'emplacement de ce bâtiment parce qu'il se situait sous une montagne... bref... l'équipe est entrée dans le bâtiment, ils ont trouvé une trentaine d'enfants. Chacun avec un QI très élevé. Ils sont en ce moment même à bord de l'avion que va les ramener à l'Argus. Tarik l'enfant enlevé l'an dernier au Moyen-Orient faisait parti du groupe. » Les informa Dig. « J'aurai aimé que Mathias se trouve parmi eux... » Finit-il à voix basse.

« Nous aussi... » Soufflèrent en même temps les membres de la famille Queen.

« Je vais vous laisser en famille. » Dit Dig en se levant. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée accompagné d'Oliver et Felicity.

« Felicity... » Dit Dig en se tournant vers elle. « Merci. Sans toi, sans tes recherches, sans ton logiciel... ses enfants seraient encore sans leur famille. »

Felicity hocha la tête en guise de réponse, trop émue pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ces familles avaient toutes retrouvées leur enfant sauf la sienne et malgré le fait qu'elle était heureuse pour eux, son cœur saignait de nouveau mais maintenant qu'elle avait les réponses à ses questions, elle pourrait faire son deuil.

Une fois Dig sortit, elle se jeta contre la poitrine d'Oliver qui la serra contre lui, la berçant, ne disant pas un mot. Tous deux savaient que ce moment aurait été le plus difficile mais avec leur amour et leur force, ils se relèveraient.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey,**

 **C'est la fin. Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 16

Felicity était allongée sur le canapé se caressant doucement le ventre. Elle était entrée dans son huitième mois de grossesse et avait décidé de se reposer et de céder sa place de PDG à Oliver qui faisait un travail remarquable. Le conseil d'administration était impressionné par son travail et ses idées, et Felicity ne pouvait être que fière de son mari qui n'avait absolument rien omis de ces études de management et avait plus d'une fois tenu tête au conseil en leur faisant savoir que se serait ainsi et pas autrement.

Elle sourit quand elle sentit un gros coup sous sa paume. « Dis donc Emmy, tu as de la force pour une petite chose. » Dit-elle en appuyant là où sa fille venait de frapper. « Tu sais que ton frère donnait de moins gros coup non ? » Demanda-t-elle en continuant ses caresses. « Il était plus tendre, ce qui me fait me demander si tu ne seras pas une petite fille avec du caractère. » Elle rigola de ses paroles avant de fermer les yeux, repensant à sa première grossesse et ses trois mois passés avec son fils.

Il s'était écoulé près d'un mois et demi depuis l'arrestation de Lawton et son équipe, et elle pouvait dire qu'elle était enfin en voie de guérison. Elle se sentait plus sereine et surtout avait fini par admettre que tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était pas sa faute. Elle n'avait pas tué son fils, Lawton l'avait fait, il était responsable de tous ces malheurs et elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était contente qu'il soit mort.

Bien sûr elle aurait aimé le voir souffrir en prison mais savoir qu'il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde la rassurait parce que Emmy serait en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas sereine une fois seule à l'extérieure avec sa fille, c'était une chose qui faisait également partie de la guérison mais de savoir que ce fou n'en aurait pas après Emmy la rassurait énormément.

Elle tressaillit légèrement quand la sonnette retentit se demandant qui pouvait se trouver derrière la porte. C'était le début d'après-midi et elle n'attendait personne. Elle regarda par le judas avant d'ouvrir et aperçut la bouille de Thea. Elle déverrouilla et ouvrit la porte.

« Hey, salut toi, je ne t'attendais pas. » Dit-elle en étreignant tant bien que mal sa belle-sœur.

Thea lui offrit un sourire avant de faire un pas en arrière, regardant dans le couloir, faisant un signe d'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » Demanda Felicity qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le reste de sa famille et amis se tenait dans le couloir tenant des ballons roses en criant « Surprise. »

Felicity les regarda sous le choc alors qu'ils entraient un par un, les bras chargés de cadeaux et de nourritures qu'ils déposèrent sur la table de salle à manger. Le dernier à entrer fut son mari qui la prit dans ses bras.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas contrariée, j'avais dit à Thea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais tu la connais. » Dit-il nerveusement.

« Juste surprise. » Répondit-elle en se décalant. « Agréablement surprise. » Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de prendre sa main et avancer avec lui jusque la salle à manger où elle étreignit chacune des personnes présentes dont Mackenna avec qui elle faisait beaucoup d'effort pour Tommy.

Oliver lui avait relaté leur conversation au Big Belly Burger et n'avait pas du tout été surprise par ses dires. Elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne même si elle aurait préféré avoir eu tort. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant c'était que Mackenna se concentre sur Tommy et plus sur Oliver, ce qui avait l'air d'être le cas puisqu'elle ne s'attardait plus dans l'étreinte de son mari, qu'elle ne lui donnait plus de bises sur les deux joues et qu'elle évitait la plupart du temps de le regarder ce qui réjouissait Felicity.

0#0

Felicity regardait la montagne de cadeaux qui envahissaient la moitié de la table de salle à manger. Elle avait été plus que gâtée, ayant reçu des coffrets cadeaux en tout genre pour elle et des vêtements et autres choses pour Emmy dont elle était certaine qu'elle n'en porterait pas la moitié tellement il y en avait.

Oliver l'enlaça par derrière et déposa un baiser derrière son oreille la faisant frissonner. « J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle en se tournant dans ses bras.

Il lui tendit une clé qu'elle saisit sans comprendre. Elle haussa les sourcils, interrogative.

« Mets une veste, nous partons. » Dit-il sans lui en dire d'avantage.

Ils roulaient depuis quinze minutes, s'éloignant du centre ville et Felicity n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où Oliver les emmenaient.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ? » Demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois depuis leur départ.

« Nope... pas plus que tout à l'heure. » Dit-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un baiser. « Sois patiente. »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes quand elle vit qu'Oliver prit la direction de la plage. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Oliver... » Souffla-t-elle.

Il serra sa main dans la sienne sans quitter la route des yeux. Il s'engagea dans un chemin privé et au loin elle aperçut une somptueuse villa garnie de palmier surplombant la mer. Oliver arrêta la voiture devant l'imposant portail dont il composa le code avant que celui-ci ne s'ouvre.

« Elle... elle est magnifique. » Dit-elle en descendant de voiture avec l'aide d'Oliver.

« Attend de voir l'intérieur. » Il la tira doucement par la main, l'emmenant devant l'entrée. « A toi l'honneur. » Dit-il en lui montrant la poche où elle avait glissé la clé avant qu'il ne parte.

Elle poussa la porte et resta sans voix. L'extérieur était déjà magnifique mais que dire de l'intérieur. Les pièces étaient spacieuses mais de taille raisonnable, la pièce principale donnait sur une piscine à débordement et l'océan à perte de vue.

« Tout n'est pas encore terminé mais je ne pouvais plus attendre pour te la montrer. » Dit-il en venant près d'elle. J'espère qu'elle te plaît. »

« Elle est... comme nous l'avions imaginé. » Dit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. « Quand ? »

« A la minute où j'ai su que tu étais enceinte, chérie. Nous en avions parlé et rêvé tellement de fois. »

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Dit-elle en prenant ses joues entres ses mains. Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime. Tellement. Et j'aime notre nouvelle maison. Je ne peux pas attendre pour y vivre. » Continua-t-elle.

« Je suis impatient aussi. » Avoua-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

0#0

« Emmy attend-nous. » Cria Oliver en voyant leur petite fille âgée de trois ans courir le long du chemin privatif menant à la plage mais la petite fille était trop impatiente de courir jusqu'à la plage afin de faire voler le cerf-volant qu'elle venait de recevoir de la part de Tommy.

« Attrape-moi papa. » Dit-elle en riant sans se retourner.

Oliver se tourna vers sa femme, embrassa sa joue, puis la tête de leur fils qui reposait contre la poitrine de Felicity. Il lui remis le cerf-volant et courut derrière sa petite princesse qu'il souleva dans ses bras, ses cheveux blonds voletaient dans les airs et leur fille riait aux éclats. Elle adorait que son père la soulève ainsi et depuis qu'elle savait marcher s'en était devenu son jeu favori.

« Nous devrions attendre maman. » Dit-il en embrassant son petit front.

« Mais elle avance pas. » Se plaignit la petite fille en voyant sa mère arriver doucement, berçant Angel contre elle. « Dans ce cas. » Dis Oliver en la posant sur le sol. « Va la chercher. »

Emmy courut en sens inverse, attrapa la main de sa mère qu'elle tira, la priant de se dépêcher. « Aller maman. Après Angel va se réveiller et il faudra rentrer. »

Felicity baissa la tête vers son petit ange endormit. Il était né deux mois plus tôt et était le portrait craché de Mathias. Au début elle avait eut du mal à le regarder, mais maintenant elle voyait ça comme un signe. Elle caressa doucement sa tête puis ébouriffa les cheveux de sa fille avant de s'activer, faisant attention où elle mettait les pieds afin de ne pas trébucher.

« Nous y voilà. » Dit Oliver. « Alors voyons voir jusqu'où tu pourras le faire voler. » Il prit le cerf-volant que Felicity lui tendit et aida sa fille à l'élever dans le ciel.

« Regarde maman. » Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers sa mère qui était assise sur le sable, regardant sa famille s'amuser. « Il va toucher les nuages. » Dit Emmy avec fierté.

Felicity ne cessait de les regarder un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait enfin tout pour être heureuse, un homme qui était à ses côtés à la maison et au travail, une petite fille merveilleuse bien qu'un peu capricieuse et un petit garçon en pleine santé. Mathias lui manquait toujours, elle ne l'oublierait jamais et était certaine que de là où il était, il veillait sur sa famille.

Oliver avait décidé d'arrêter d'aider la ville à la minute où Emmy avait pointé le bout de son nez jugeant ce travail de nuit trop dangereux. Il voulait profiter de sa famille autant qu'il le pouvait et surtout ne voulait pas gaspiller cette seconde chance qui lui avait été donné.

Après trente minutes à courir en long en large et en travers, Emmy et lui s'effondrèrent sur le sable à ses côtés.

« Elle me fatigue. » Dit-il en partageant un regard avec Felicity. « Mais je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde. Je suis tellement heureux. » Il se redressa. Emmy enjamba ses jambes, s'asseya à califourchon sur ses cuisses, nicha sa tête contre sa poitrine, fatiguée elle aussi.

« Je suis heureuse aussi, si c'est la définition du bonheur alors nous l'avons trouvé. » Dit-elle en se pressant contre son côté, posant sa tête contre son épaule, regardant le soleil décliner à l'horizon, teintant l'eau bleu de nuance de jaune foncé et d'orange tandis que le ciel se colorait d'une teinte rosée. Ils s'étaient retrouvée quand plus rien ne semblait possible pour aucun d'eux, avait combattu ensemble afin de retrouver le bonheur et y était arrivé. Ils étaient une famille heureuse.

 **J'espère que cette fin vous aura plu et apporter ce que vous souhaitiez.**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos nombreux commentaires, réflexions qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses et me vont droit au cœur.**

 **Je n'ai plus rien à vous proposer pour le moment mais beaucoup d'idée ont germé dans mon esprit dont une saison deux pour cette fiction qui aurait déjà dû être en cours d'écriture mais suite à un gros manque de temps n'a pas encore une seule ligne...**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de passe d'agréable fête de fin d'année. N'oubliez pas passer du temps avec vos proches et ce qu'il y a de plus important dans le vie. Profitez de vos familles, amis où autres... Je vous dis à l'année prochaine.**


End file.
